


Więzy Krwi

by Dordean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/pseuds/Dordean
Summary: Wiedźminka, wampir i syndrom odstawienia u autorki, generujący szalone wizje alternatywnych zakończeń.*This will be translated to English, eventually - hopefully soon.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _*Zawiera spoilery do gry (w tym kilka odniesień do dziur fabularnych oraz moją prywatną interpretację zakończenia, która, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, okazała się całkowicie różna od interpretacji całej reszty świata), jak również spoilery do dodatku "Krew i Wino"*_  
>   
> 
> _Nieustające podziękowania za betę, tropienie przecinków i nielogiczności oraz wysłuchiwanie mnie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy dla Ehtelen, MonAlice i Maple_Fay._

 

> „A najgorszym plugastwem są wąpierze. Wiedzieć wam bowiem trzeba, że rozumne są niczym ludzie, lecz przepełnione na wskroś złem, ziarna dobra w nich nie znajdziecie. Prędzej bazyliszek okaże łaskę i nie dobije ofiary, niźli zaznacie łaski od wampira, który pragnie jedynie waszej krwi – i waszej śmierci.”
> 
> Vince de Bouver, „Monstra Północy”, dzieła zebrane, tom V

 

Pierwotnie Regis miał zamiar zaszyć się w Nilfgaardzie, wykorzystując fakt, że tamtejsze społeczeństwo było bardziej postępowe i nie wierzyło w zabobony – w tym wampiry. Jednak powodowany jakimś dziwnym sentymentem postanowił najpierw odwiedzić Dillingen, nim na dobre opuści Północ, ruszył zatem z Toussaint w kierunku odwrotnym do tego, który dyktował rozsądek. Rzeczywistość szybko jednak zweryfikowała jego plany. Już po kilku dniach boleśnie przekonał się, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał sił na taką wyprawę. Samo przemieszczanie się i ukrywanie swojej natury przed napotkanymi z rzadka ludźmi kosztowało go ogromne ilości energii. Wciąż jeszcze nie w pełni zregenerowany, przytłoczony wydarzeniami w Beauclair, zdecydował się ukryć w lasach Mariboru, by przeczekać, by poradzić sobie z bólem, by nabrać sił. Za schronienie posłużyła mu opuszczona chata myśliwego, którą znalazł po kilku dniach mozolnych poszukiwań. W niej schował się przed światem, przed ludźmi i przed potencjalnymi prześladowcami. Ale przed gniewem i rozpaczą nie było schronienia.

Pierwsza zima była najgorsza. Wyrzuty sumienia, że zabił Dettlaffa, przyjaciela, brata krwi, który przecież uratował mu życie, zatruwały każdą chwilę, doprowadzając Regisa do granicy szaleństwa. Nie pomagała świadomość, że ten nie pozostawił mu żadnego wyboru; że zdradzony po raz kolejny przez kobietę, którą kochał, był w stanie furii i nie dało się zrobić już nic innego, by ocalić nie tylko Geralta, ale i atakowane przez wampiry Beauclair. Dettlaff, który uchronił go od tej potwornej nicości i wszechogarniającego strachu po tym, jak niemal zginął z rąk Vilgeroftza. Dettlaff, który oddał mu własną krew, bez której regeneracja byłaby dla Regisa niemożliwa. A on? Jak mu się odpłacił? Koszmarny wybór, przed którym stanął: przyjaciel-wampir czy przyjaciel-człowiek? Dettlaffa nie dało się już wtedy powstrzymać, zbyt zatracił się w szaleństwie i okrucieństwie. Powinien był to wiedzieć, przewidzieć, nie pozwolić, by sprawy zabrnęły tak daleko. Gdy Dettlaff zaatakował Geralta, było już o wiele za późno na cokolwiek, na jakiekolwiek bezkrwawe rozwiązanie. Stać z boku bezczynnie i patrzeć na śmierć przyjaciela, czy usiłować go ratować – zabijając drugiego? Wybór tragiczny, do którego został zmuszony, którego dokonał – i z którego konsekwencjami teraz musiał żyć. Konsekwencjami, które bolały go i prześladowały we dnie i w nocy, w dławiącej, dusznej ciemności tej pierwszej zimy. Rozpacz, szaleństwo, ból odbierający zmysły. Były chwile, gdy ukrywanie się wydawało mu się wręcz bezcelowe. Gdyby tylko miał siły, wróciłby do Beauclair i pozwolił się znaleźć. Ukarać.

~”~

Późnym latem poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Pamiętał pierwszy dzień, kiedy wpadające przez szpary w okiennicach popołudniowe promienie słońca zwróciły jego uwagę. Patrzył na pyłki kurzu, wirujące w skomplikowanym tańcu, i poczuł, że chce znów zobaczyć niebo. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wyszedł na powietrze. Siedział długi czas wpatrując się w księżyc i słuchając śpiewu nielicznych ptaków i poczuł, że najgorsze już chyba za nim, że koszmar powoli mija. Że rana, niczym po wyrwanym sercu, istniała nadal i bolała i nie miała przestać boleć już nigdy, ale że potrafił już z nią żyć. Nadal jednak chował się w swojej samotni przed światem i regenerował się.

Gdy koszmar rozluźnił uścisk i gdy wróciły mu siły, wróciły też wątpliwości. Wątpliwości, które nie dawały mu spokoju już od dłuższego czasu. Po raz kolejny pogrążył się w bezcelowych w jego sytuacji rozważaniach, czy dobrze robił, izolując się od wampirów i usiłując zintegrować się z ludźmi. Nadzieja, że bedzie mógł wśród nich żyć, bez konieczności ciągłego ukrywania swojej natury, okazała się z perspektywy czasu głęboko naiwna. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie potrafił już żyć wśród swoich. Ale mimo to świadomość, że w wyniku swoich działań został przeklęty przez współbratymców, że swoimi decyzjami opowiedział się - potencjalnie na zawsze - po stronie ludzi, wywoływała tępy ból.

Dlaczego to robił? Dlaczego nieustannie stawiał dobro ludzi ponad swoją własną rasę, ponad siebie? Dlaczego wybierał cierpienie i nieuniknioną samotność? Pytania były retoryczne, ale mimo to wracały, choć w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z ich bezcelowości. Wiedział przecież dokładnie, czemu to robi, wiedział dokładnie, co długie lata usiłuje odpokutować. Nieludzki krzyk bezimiennej wieśniaczki, gdy kwilenie jej dziecka ucichło, miękki odgłos, jaki wydaje bezwładne ciałko upuszczane na ziemię. Zalany księżycową poświatą pokój pełen krwi, powoli zajmujący się ogniem. Te i wiele innych obrazów nadal czasem wracało w snach, choć stracił rachubę, ile wieków już minęło. Ale niektórych rzeczy nie da się zapomnieć, niektórych rzeczy nie da się nikomu wynagrodzić, nie których uczynków nie da się przebaczyć. Nawet samemu sobie. Szczególnie samemu sobie.

Wiedział, że samotność to cena, którą musi płacić za swoją przeszłość, za swoje wybory. Przez większość czasu godził się z tym. Nie zawsze jednak.

Nie zawsze.

~”~

Dopiero gdy kolejna zima minęła bez żadnego incydentu, odważył się opuścić schronienie i zajść do najbliższej wsi. Okoliczni chłopi z początku traktowali go nieufnie, jednak w miarę upływu czasu przyzwyczaili się do niego i zaczęli korzystać z jego pomocy i wiedzy medycznej.

O bazyliszku usłyszał właśnie od nich, gdy, jak to miał w zwyczaju, raz na dwa tygodnie wymieniał zioła i leki na zapasy i wieści ze świata. Szło na trzecią wiosnę w mariborskich lasach, i coraz ciężej było mu podjąć decyzję o dalszej wędrówce. Schodził akurat do wsi przez swoją ulubioną dębinę, gdy natknął się na kilkuosobową grupę, pogrążoną w żywej dyskusji.

\- Mówił Zbyszko, żeby nie chodzić, to nie... – biadolił Juha, chudy, siwy starzec. - Co teraz? Kto żonie Jontka powie?

\- Ech, kurwi syn. – Sulich, najwyższy z grupy, olbrzymi w barach rudzielec splunął na ziemię. – Skąd się to plugastwo bierze...

\- Witajcie, panowie – odezwał się głośno Regis. – Jakieś problemy?

\- A witajcie, panie cyruliku, witajcie – staruszek odwrócił się do niego i przywitał go skinieniem głowy.

\- Dajcie spokój, panie – rudy machnął ręką. - Bazyliszek w jaskiniach nad rzeka się zagnieździł. Jednemu ze wsi do łba strzeliło spróbować go wykurzyć, kostki bestia rozrzuciła wzdłuż brzegu...

\- Okropne – pokiwał głową wampir. – Niech zgadnę, z lustrem poszedł?

\- Z lustrem, panie, ale co to było za lustro! W życiu takiego żem nie widział. – Starzec pokręcił głową. - No, ale nie poszczęściło mu się. Strata taka, choć po prawdzie to głąb z niego był straszny, obibok i szelma... Ale zawsze strata.

\- Prawdę dziadku gadacie. Co nam począć...

\- Wiedźmini jacyś w okolicy nie bywają może? – zasugerował Regis. – Nie warto by wieści rozesłać, że zlecenie jest?

\- A gdzie tam panie, wiedźmini. Wszyscy gdzieś się po wojnie pochowali. Lata całe żaden tu nie zajechał.

\- Ale to chyba byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie? Oraz nie zbliżanie się do jaskiń, naturalnie... Z lustrem czy bez. – Regis zawiesił głos. Chłopi popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Pomyślim i nad tym. Do wsi zdążacie?

-Zdążam.

\- A macie cosik na… – Sulich zmieszał się wyraźnie. – …ten, wzmocnienie? Oryga...nizmu.

Regis uśmiechnął się po swojemu, z zaciśniętymi ustami, pogrzebał chwilę w torbie i wyciągnął niewielki flakonik.

\- Dwie krople rano i wieczorem do posiłku – polecił. Ryży rozpromienił się.

\- Dzięki panie! Odłożę dla was kuraka albo dwa.

\- Będzie mi niezmiernie miło – Regis ukłonił się. – Bywajcie w zdrowiu.

\- Bywajcie, panie cyrulik.

~”~

O szarowłosej wiedźmince usłyszał miesiąc później. Pyskata, twierdzili jednogłośnie chłopi. Młoda i zgrabniutka, ale zbliżyć się na odległość konia nikt by się nie odważył. Oczy jakieś takie dziwne, spojrzenie spode łba, że strach się odezwać, i w ogóle, kto to widział dziewuchę z potworami walczącą? No, co prawda historie o niej krążą, że robotna dziewka i cuda mieczem wyczynia, ale potwory?

Szarowłosa wyjechała ze wsi ubić bazyliszka trzy dni temu. Dzień po jej wyjeździe do wsi wpadła grupa wojskowych, wypytując o nią, o wiedźminkę.

Zaskoczyło go, że Ciri, bo to musiała być ona, nadal trudni się wiedźmiństwem. Geralt wspominał o tym w Beauclair, ale Regis sądził, że dziewczynie już dawno dały się we znaki głód i chłód na szlaku. Najwyraźniej jednak nie docenił jej wytrzymałości i żądzy przygód - albo uporu. Wieści o tym, że to ona przyjęła kontrakt na bazyliszka nie spodobały mu się…umiarkowanie, ale wieści o żołnierzach nie spodobały mu się jeszcze bardziej. Postanowił na własną rękę upewnić się, że żaden szary włos nie spadł dziewczynie z głowy. Jak w innym wypadku spojrzałby Geraltowi w oczy?

Na żołnierzy natknął się w lesie wczesnym wieczorem. Pięciu Nilfgaardczyków, jeden z insygniami oficerskimi, obozowało przy rozstaju dróg. Oficer siedział pod drzewem, dwóch pilnowało koni, dwóch siedziało przy niewielkim ognisku.

\- Hola tam, panie – zawołał jeden z nich, starszy, lekko siwiejący na skroniach. – Pozwolicie nam tu na chwilę.

Regis podszedł posłusznie.

\- W czym mogę panom pomóc?

\- Dziewka z mieczem na karym koniu. Jechała tędy? – Żołnierz zmarszczył nos na zapach ziół otaczający Regisa.

\- Niestety, nie widziałem nikogo takiego. Tutejsze dziewki nie jeżdżą konno.

\- Panna nie jest tutejsza – prychnął znad ogniska drugi, młodszy – Panna robi różne rzeczy, których nie powinna.

\- Przykro mi – pokręcił głową, jednocześnie czytając ich myśli. Żołnierze nie prezentowali nic ciekawego, ich wewnętrzne rozterki obracały się wokół karczmy i córki właściciela, ale dowódca... „Daleko nie mogła uciec. Nie z taką raną. I Cyrys na pewno ją trafił, widziałem na własne oczy jak się zachwiała w siodle. Więc tylko przeszukać okoliczne parowy i korpusik się znajdzie. Potem tylko powiedzieć cesarzowi, że bazyliszek ją ranił i od trucizny zmarła... Nawet kłamać nie trzeba. I zgłosić się do pana szlachcica po nagrodę. Ten tu śmierdzi niemożebnie. Długo jeszcze będzie tu stał?”

– Czy jeszcze w czymś mogę panom pomóc?

Żołnierz spojrzał na dowódcę, ten machnął ręką.

\- Jeśli tylko ja zobaczycie, panie – powiedział groźnie - dobrze radzę nie zatrzymywać tego dla siebie.

Regis ukłonił się bez słowa i odszedł. Czuł na sobie ich wzrok, gdy szedł w przeciwnym do chaty kierunku. W głowie kołatały mu się pochwycone fragmenty myśli. Trucizna. Ranna. Musiał ją znaleźć. Natychmiast. Gdy był pewien, że jest poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu, przemienił się. Miał szczęście, że była to noc pełni. Zaczął od okolicy jaskiń. Wyczuł ślady jej krwi i gdy udało mu się ustalić kierunek jej ucieczki, zaczął metodycznie przeczesywać okolicę. Znalazł ją po kilku godzinach, w niemal nieprzebytej gęstwinie, która skrywała niewielką polanę, widoczną jedynie z wysoka. Jej klacz stała na straży. Ciri leżała nieprzytomna, straciła mnóstwo krwi. Regis zbadał rany, znalazł i usunął zatrutą strzałkę. Zdezynfekował cięcia, wyssał na ile mógł trucizny, zabandażował. Spróbował napoić ją wyciągiem z krwawnika, z mizernym rezultatem. Dziewczyna była rozpalona od gorączki, oddychała płytko, tętno było ledwo wyczuwalne. Regis wyczuwał w jej krwi truciznę i zakażenie i myśl, że mógł się spóźnić paraliżowała go. Postanowił przewieźć ją konno, oceniał, że od chaty dzieliła ich z godzina jazdy. Klacz Ciri boczyła się nieco i płoszyła, ale na szczęście uspokoiła się szybko i pozwoliła mu przełożyć dziewczynę przez siodło. Nie płoszyła się też, gdy sam jej dosiadł i najdelikatniej, jak umiał, poprawił Ciri tak, by siedziała bokiem, oparta o niego. Przyciskał do siebie jej bezwładne ciało, drugą ręką prowadząc konia. Kilka razy omal nie zsunęła mu się z siodła, za każdym razem jednak zdołał ją przytrzymać. Długa i nużąca to była droga, świtało już, gdy dojechali do chaty. Udało mu się zsiąść z konia z Ciri na rękach. W chacie ułożył ją na łóżku, rozebrał, umył. Raz jeszcze opatrzył rany i zaaplikował leki. Dziewczyna nadal wydawała się bez życia, chociaż jej puls był odrobinę silniejszy. Usiadł obok łóżka i obserwował ją. Po kilku godzinach zaczęła się rzucać i gorączkować mocniej. Zmieniał jej chłodne okłady, wycierał, poił. Pod wieczór stężenie trucizny w jej krwi obniżyło się znacznie, nadal jednak walczyła z zakażeniem.

Trzy dni leżała, walcząc o życie. Trzy dni siedział przy niej, zmieniał opatrunki i zimne kompresy na rozpalonym czole, poił ziołami. Czwartego dnia gorączka wreszcie spadła i najgorsze minęło.

~”~

Usłyszał ruch za plecami. Odwrócił się i napotkał nieprzytomne jeszcze spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu.

\- Witaj Ciri – powiedział łagodnie. Dziewczyna powiodła wokół mętnym wzrokiem, po czym znów skupiła się na nim. Podszedł do łóżka, położył jej dłoń na czole. - Jesteś bezpieczna – uspokoił ją.

\- Moje miecze… Mój koń…

\- Są tu, również bezpieczne.

\- Żołnierze…

\- Nie znajdą cię tu.

Z wyraźnym wysiłkiem skupiła na nim wzrok.

\- Dziękuję. – po chwili przerwy. – Ja… Pamiętam cię…

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem zaszczycony. Ale teraz odpoczywaj. Porozmawiamy, gdy nabierzesz sił.

~”~

Spała jeszcze przez półtorej doby. Obudziła się przytomniejsza – i głodna. Nakarmiona rosołem z królika zaczęła nabierać sił, a jej twarz powoli traciła trupioblady kolor. Leżała teraz i świdrowała go szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. Zmieniła się nie do poznania przez te kilkanaście lat, ale po oczach rozpoznałby ją wszędzie.

\- Pamiętam twoją twarz – powiedziała cicho. – Ale za nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, skąd.

\- Dziwi mnie, że w ogóle mnie pamiętasz, widzieliśmy się tylko przez chwilę – powiedział Regis spokojnie, po czym uśmiechnął się, lekko tylko odsłaniając zęby.

Ciri drgnęła i słyszalnie wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Vilgefortz – powiedziała głucho. – Jesteś tym wampirem, który mnie uwolnił. Nie pamiętam twojego imienia…

\- Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, do usług waszej wiedźminskiej wysokości – ukłonił się lekko.

Prychnęła, po czym złapała się za bok z grymasem bólu.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj pacjentów. – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Ale przecież ty… Geralt mówił, że zginąłeś?

\- Vilgerortzowi istotnie prawie się udało mnie zabić. Sam nie byłbym w stanie się zregenerować, jednak znalazł mnie i uratował inny wampir. – Regis poczuł ukłucie bólu jak zawsze, kiedy wspominał Dettlaffa. Ciri przyglądała mu się bacznie.

\- Przyjaciel? – zapytała cicho. Zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

\- To długa historia.

\- Chętnie posłucham.

\- A ja chętnie posłucham o tobie, wiedźminko. Ale chwilowo nadal masz tyle sił, co świeżo wyklute pisklę, więc dłuższe opowieści zostawimy sobie na później. – Uśmiechnął się widząc jej minę. Po minie też by ją rozpoznał. Milczała przez chwilę.

\- Dziękuję ci – powiedziała w końcu. – Za ratunek wtedy, nie było okazji... I za ratunek teraz. Mam u ciebie nielichy dług wdzięczności, wampirze.

\- Wtedy to zasługa Geralta -  powiedział ciepło. Lubił wracać do tych wspomnień, o drużynie, o celu, o niespodziewanej przyjaźni, o wyprawie w poszukiwaniu jej, Ciri. Tak, bardzo lubił te wspomnienia. Za wyjątkiem wspomnień o zakończeniu tej wyprawy, naturalnie. – Porwał nas wszystkich uporem, nadzieją, zapamiętaniem, szaleństwem wręcz chwilami, miłością. Imponujące, szczególnie jak na wypranego z emocji mutanta, jak lubi o sobie mówić. – Zobaczył na jej twarzy słaby uśmiech, pierwszy odkąd odzyskała przytomność. – Teraz... Teraz miałaś dużo szczęścia, że trafiłaś tutaj. Znalazłem cię naprawdę z niemałym trudem i w ostatniej chwili. Szczerze mówiąc bałem się, że się spóźniłem.

\- Szczęście... – powtórzyła. – Miałam. Jeśli się w nie wierzy. Wierzysz, Regis?

\- Szczęście to nic innego jak seria przypadkowych zdarzeń, która wyszła nam na dobre – uśmiechnął się. 

Prychnęła i znów skrzywiła się z bólu. Podał jej kubek z ziołami i pomógł się podnieść.

\- Mam to wypić? – powąchała zawartość nieufnie.

\- Zalecenie lekarza – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Przeciw gorączce, zakażeniu, wzmagający krzepliwość krwi plus lekki środek nasenny. Potrzebujesz teraz głównie odpoczynku.

Przytrzymał kubek, gdy piła, wykrzywiając się niemiłosiernie.

\- Bogowie, jakież to okropne. 

\- Nieprawda. - Mruknęła coś w ramach protestu, gdy położył ją z powrotem, przemył rany i założył świeże opatrunki. –  Po prostu twój zmysł smaku nie jest przyzwyczajony do analizowania, a tym samym niestety niezdolny do docenienia walorów smakowych tak skomplikowanego bukietu. –  Odłożył naczynia i bandaże. Gdy odwrócił się do niej z powrotem, Ciri spała.

~”~

\- Ci bandyci – podjęła temat następnego poranka. – Wiesz coś o nich może?

Regis starał się ocenić jej formę psychiczną i fizyczną zanim odpowiedział.

\- Wypytywali o ciebie. Mieli za zadanie cię znaleźć.

Wykrzywiła usta.

\- To dlatego poczęstowali mnie zatrutymi strzałami? Ciekawe, kto ich wysłał…

\- Cesarz. Tyle że tutaj sprawy się komplikują – westchnął i usiadł, nalewając jej i sobie herbaty ziołowej. – Oni wypytywali mnie, ja czytałem ich – wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. Skinęła głową by kontynuował. - Widzisz, Emhyr wysłał ich żeby cię znaleźli i sprowadzili do stolicy. Uprzejmie i z rewerencjami. Ale później ktoś inny zapłacił im za pozbycie się ciebie.

Ciri milczała.

\- Ojciec musi mieć wrogów bliżej, niż myśli – powiedziała po chwili.

Regis uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Ojciec? – powtórzył.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Geralt nie opowiadał ci o mnie?

\- Jak widać, nie ze szczegółami... W Dillingen, gdzie mieszkałem przed wojną, słyszałem kilkanaście wersji legendy o Dziecku Niespodziance, w lepszej lub gorszej interpretacji artystycznej. Częściej tej gorszej, niestety. Duny z Erdenwaldu to był Emhyr?

\- Geralt się sam domyślił... Co? – spytała, zauważywszy jego minę.

\- Nic, nic, Ciri. Kontynuuj, proszę.

Zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, Geralt wiedział. Yennefer chyba też się zorientowała, w twierdzy Vilgefortza. Mnie Emhyr sam powiedział, kim jest. W tych samych okolicznościach. Porzucając obrzydliwe plany małżeństwa ze mną.

\- I wtedy ożenił się z podstawionym sobowtórem? – wpadł jej w słowo. – Cintra już wtedy była przecież zdobyta, nie rozumiem, co tym zyskiwał.

\- Nie wiem – pokręciła głową Ciri. -  Wiem na pewno, że już wtedy miał wrogów na dworze. Puszczyk polował na mnie w porozumieniu z kilkoma wielmożami – machinalnie dotknęła dłonią blizny na policzku. – Ale skoro teraz ktoś jest zdolny tak bezczelnie obejść jego rozkazy, sytuacja musiała się pogorszyć.

\- Na to wygląda – skinął głową Regis.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie uwierzył w opowieść Geralta o mojej heroicznej śmierci – mruknęła.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale nie szukałaś anonimowości. Nawet ja tutaj słyszałem o szarowłosej wiedźmince – uśmiechnął się. – Cesarz usłyszał pewnie o twoich przygodach, zanim pierwsza twoja ofiara wyzionęła ducha.

Rzuciła mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Ja tylko chciałam wolności.

Skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem, naturalnie. A teraz, czego chcesz?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Otworzyła usta żeby udzielić odruchowej odpowiedzi, ale zmieniła zdanie.

\- Czytasz w moich myślach? – spytała nieufnie.

\- Cecha gatunkowa – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, rozkładając ręce.

\- A mógłbyś tego… Nie robić?

\- To nie jest umiejętność, którą mogę kontrolować – odparł. - To bardziej dodatkowy zmysł, jak słuch czy węch. Mogę na chwilę odciąć się od konkretnych myśli, od konkretnej osoby, ale nie jestem w stanie na stałe zablokować przepływu.

Ciri zamyśliła się.

\- Mogłabym spróbować cię zablokować – powiedziała z wahaniem. – Co prawda do tej pory udało mi się to zrobić wyłącznie raz i to jako reakcję odruchową na wtargnięcie mi do głowy siłą. Ciebie czytającego moje myśli nie czuję, więc nie wiem… Poza tym jesteś z pewnością o wiele potężniejszy niż ktokolwiek, z kim miałam wcześniej do czynienia.

\- Oraz jesteś chwilowo za słaba, żeby cokolwiek robić – znów wpadł jej w słowo. – Ciri, dla mnie twoje myśli są jak szum wiatru, jestem ich świadomy, ale uwierz mi proszę, nie siedzę i nie zajmuję się ich aktywnym podsłuchiwaniem. Cudze myśli są tłem, na które najczęściej nie zwraca się uwagi. Wyjątkiem są te momenty, kiedy kierujesz coś konkretnie pod moim adresem. Te myśli odbieram silniej, podobnie jak ty zareagowałabyś na głośniejszy dźwięk. Taka była twoja myśl o zmęczeniu drogą, którą wychwyciłem. Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, co oczywiście rozumiem, jak najbardziej, spróbuj; ale proszę, dopiero jak będziesz silniejsza. Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykowała krwotok, migrenę czy inne skutki uboczne przeciążenia organizmu.

Skinęła głową, przyjmując jego argumenty. Pomógł w tym na pewno fakt, że usiłowała się podnieść i, krzywiąc się z bólu, musiała się poddać. Obserwował ją spokojnie. Rzuciła mu nieco wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Ciri, jesteś przytomna dopiero czwarty dzień. Jeszcze przez co najmniej tydzień nie będziesz mogła wstawać.

\- Tydzień? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Albo dwa – poprawił bezlitośnie. – Chwilę temu bałem się, że umrzesz.

\- Nie znoszę być unieruchomiona - westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć, że wiem, jak się czujesz.

Zignorował jej pytające spojrzenie, pomógł jej się podnieść do pozycji półleżącej i napoił kolejną dawką ziół.

\- Znów mnie usypiasz? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- To zależy – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Jak bardzo zamierzasz kłócić się z lekarzem?

\- To szantaż - zaprotestowała.

\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył. – Co najwyżej ostrzeżenie.

Pokręciła głową z cichym śmiechem.

~”~

\- Wychodzę na jakiś czas. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Poza niemożnością ruchu i upokarzającym brakiem samodzielności, dziękuję, wszystko dobrze – odpowiedziała lekko zgryźliwie. – Idź, wampirze.

Gdy wrócił wieczorem ze świeżym zapasem ziół i odrobiną podsłuchanych wieści, zastał Ciri niewymownie znudzoną, ale przynajmniej cały czas w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją zostawił.

\- We wsi nikt nie słyszał o żołnierzach – powiedział, rozkładając przyniesione zioła i przygotowując je do suszenia i wywarów. – Musieli zaniechać poszukiwań albo przenieść się gdzieś dalej.

Skinęła głową.

\- Może wymyślili jakąś wiarygodną historię dla Emhyra. Oby tylko dali mi spokój.

\- Nie myślałaś, żeby sama tam jechać? – przerwał na moment pracę i spojrzał na nią badawczo.

\- Do niego? Do Nilfgaardu? Bo dawno nikt mi szprycki między nogi nie wkładał? – ostatnie zdanie niemal wykrzyczała. Milczał, dając jej chwilę na ochłonięcie.

\- Ciri, przemawia przez ciebie trauma, co jest oczywiście zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji...

\- Co ty wiesz o moich traumach? – syknęła.

\- O twoich niewiele, wiedźminko – powiedział poważnie. – Ale o traumach ogólnie wystarczająco dużo. Dlatego właśnie myślę...

\- Nie – ucięła krótko. – Nie myśl, wampirze.

Umilkł posłusznie, wracając do pracy. Wyczuwał jej wzrok na sobie, ale nie reagował.

\- To za jego pozwoleniem Vilgefortz mnie szukał, by mnie wykorzystać. – powiedziała w końcu spokojnie, ale bardzo zimno. – To on miał wstępnie w planach płodzić ze mną dzieci. To przez niego Bonhart na mnie polował, to przez niego Puszczyk chciał mnie zabić. Nie, nie odczuwam szczególnej potrzeby widzenia się z nim.

\- Ale to od niego też Geralt i Yennefer dowiedzieli się, że wróciłaś i ze ściga cię Gon – skontrował cicho. – To dzięki niemu zaczęli cię szukać.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Nadal nie uważam, żebym była mu cokolwiek winna. Jeśli już, to on jest mi winien bardzo, bardzo dużo. Nie udałoby mu się spłacić tego długu, nawet gdyby próbował.

\- Może właśnie próbuje? – spytał cicho. – Może warto dać mu szansę?

\- Twoja wiara w ludzi jest ujmująca – powiedziała jadowicie. – Chyba jednak mało nas znasz.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł spokojnie. – Więzy miedzy rodzicem a dzieckiem są u was bardzo silne. Zresztą w tym akurat nasze rasy prawie się nie różnią. Pomyśl: Emhyr porzucił swoje chore plany po tym, jak cię spotkał osobiście. A od tamtej pory dwukrotnie już próbował cię znaleźć. Nie uważasz, że warto byłoby go wysłuchać?

\- Daj mi już tych ziół na sen, wampirze – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. – Od twoich rozważań wraca mi gorączka.

Bez słowa wrócił do segregacji ziół, zastanawiając się jedynie, czy jej upór bardziej go ujmował, czy drażnił.

~”~

\- Nie brakuje ci czasem towarzystwa w twojej samotni?

\- Towarzystwa? Nie. Ani wampirów, ani ludzi – odpowiedział. – Jestem przyzwyczajony do samotności. Brakuje mi przyjaciół, ale nie jest ich znów aż tak wielu.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mnie tego przede wszystkim właśnie brakuje na szlaku – powiedziała cicho. – Tęsknię za kompanią, za towarzyszami, za głupimi żartami przy ognisku, za dzieleniem się trudami i radościami drogi. Pamiętam podróżowanie z Geraltem i krasnoludami, gdy byłam dzieckiem, i mimo wojny są to w większości dobre wspomnienia. Przez jakiś czas wędrowałam z grupką kuglarzy, jednak po jakimś czasie musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Ale nawet pomimo samotności te ostatnie trzy lata, gdy po raz pierwszy od dawna nie byłam ściganą zwierzyną, były wspaniałe. Ta wolność, swoboda, możliwość pojechania gdzie się chce, kiedy się chce, bycie panią własnego losu... To jest bezcenne. – jej ton był lekko rozmarzony.

Regis milczał. Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Niech będzie – dodała z westchnieniem po chwili. – Tak, co jakiś czas tęsknię za miejscem, które mogłabym nazwać domem. Doprawdy, wampirze, miło byłoby mieć wybór, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które chcę, byś o mnie wiedział.

\- Przecież nic nie powiedziałem – zaprotestował z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Zaczynam rozróżniać kilka rodzajów twojego milczenia – odpowiedziała ironicznie. – I co gorsza, rozumieć je. A właśnie, w temacie krasnoludów, ognisk i obozowisk, umiesz grać w gwinta?

\- To ta ich ulubiona gra karciana? Nie, nie umiem.

\- Świetnie – ożywiła się. – Nauczę cię.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Tu nastąpiła przerwa, gdzie miałeś wykazać się entuzjazmem. W mojej sakwie jest talia kart. Mógłbyś być tak miły i ją przynieść?

\- Nie przepadam za grami i hazardem – powiedział, przeszukując jednocześnie posłusznie jej sakwę. Znalazł talię i podał jej.

\- Za mną znudzoną do granic wytrzymałości przepadasz jeszcze mniej.

\- Teraz ty czytasz mi w myślach? – parsknął cichym śmiechem. Spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku.

\- Nie muszę. Masz to wypisane na twarzy.

Poddał się.

~”~

Krzyczała przez sen i rzucała się, nieświadoma bólu ledwo zasklepionych ran, jaki musiała sobie sprawiać. Docierały do niego chaotyczne obrazy, śmierć, zamieć, strach – i przeraźliwe zimno. Zapalił świece i chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Ciri. To zły sen. - Potrząsnął nią delikatnie, starając się nie sprawić jej jeszcze większego bólu. - Ciri, obudź się!

Otworzyła oczy, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze i wodząc wokół przerażonym spojrzeniem.

\- Ciri, już dobrze. To był tylko sen. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Skupiła na nim wzrok, rozluźniła się nieco i odwróciła twarz do ściany, zamykając oczy i zaciskając usta.

\- Opowiesz, co ci się śniło? – spytał cicho, nie puszczając jej ramion. Widział, że płacze.

\- To... Białe Zimno – powiedziała po chwili przez łzy. – Zabijało wszystkich i wszystko, co kocham, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. Bo wtedy... Bo wtedy zawiodłam.

\- Zawiodłaś? – powtórzył, nie rozumiejąc. Odetchnęła głęboko, uspokajając się. Wstał i zaparzył herbatę. Pomógł jej się podnieść i usiąść, i podał jej parujący kubek. Miała lodowate dłonie. Chwyciła kubek z wdzięcznością i upiła łyk.

\- Avallac’h przygotowywał mnie do tego, do powstrzymania Białego Zimna – zaczęła powoli, cicho. - Uczył mnie panować nad moimi umiejętnościami, bym mogła tego dokonać. Udało mi się otworzyć portal w Tor Gvalch’ca na Skellige. Potem... Nie wszystko pamiętam. Pamiętam na pewno przeraźliwe zimno i zamieć, przesłaniającą wszystko. I wizje. I wspomnienia. Szłam przez tę zamieć, nie widząc kompletnie nic wokół, aż w końcu... Była tam kolejna wieża. Jeszcze bardziej imponująca. Olbrzymia, czarna, błyszcząca w białej zawiei. Zrozumiałam, że ją również muszę otworzyć. – Zamilkła i zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

Regis zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wie, kim jest siedząca przed nim dziewczyna ani jakimi mocami dysponuje. 

\- A potem... – kontynuowała z trudem. – Potem przypomniałam sobie, co mówiły jednorożce w świecie Aen Elle. Że tak Eredinowi, jak i Avallac’howi nie zależy bynajmniej na powstrzymaniu Białego Zimna, ale na otwarciu przejść pomiędzy światami. Na podbiciu nowych światów. I uświadomiłam sobie też, że pokonanie Eredina oznaczało, że Avallac’h został najpotężniejszym żyjącym Aen Elle. Uczył mnie i ratował wiele razy. Ufałam mu. Ale wtedy, stojąc przed tą wieżą... Nie czułam, jakbym miała powstrzymać grożącą nam klęskę. Z pewnością natomiast otwierałam kolejne przejście. Ta wieża... Emanowała magią, potęgą, była...groźna. Bałam się, bałam się do niej podejść, bałam się jej dotknąć. Wydawała mi się centrum wszystkiego, całego istnienia. Przerażało mnie, że miałabym ją otworzyć. Przerażało mnie, że ktoś mógłby to wykorzystać.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał Regis cicho.

\- Zawróciłam. – Zacisnęła usta i spuściła głowę. – Ale od tamtej pory prześladuje mnie myśl, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Czy nie skazałam nas wszystkich na kataklizm. Czy podjęłam dobrą decyzję... Wiem, że Geralt nigdy nie ufał Avallac’howi. Ale on mnie nauczył wszystkiego, co umiem, a ja... A ja się zbuntowałam.

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Ciri, nie sądzę, żeby twoim talentem miało być powstrzymywanie katastrof naturalnych, które, tak między nami mówiąc, są według naukowców nieuniknione – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Nie wiem naturalnie, co zamierzał Avallac’h. Ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje umiejętności wydaje mi się, że wersja otworzenia przez ciebie przejść między światami jest bardziej prawdopodobna. – Zamilkł na chwilę, gdy uderzyła go nagła myśl. – Ciekawe, czy gdybyś to zrobiła, umożliwiłabyś nam, wampirom, powrót do naszego świata.

Ciri milczała.

\- Wybacz – szepnęła po chwili.

\- Jaskółko – powiedział ciepło. Podniosła głowę słysząc to określenie. – To tylko hipoteza. Oceniłaś ryzyko i podjęłaś najsłuszniejszą według siebie decyzję. Jeśli nie wiesz, komu możesz ufać, zaufaj sobie.

W zielonych oczach znów błysnęły łzy. Zaskoczyła go zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Objął ją i przytulił.

\- Dziękuję ci, wampirze – wyszeptała.

Siedzieli tak chwilę, człowiek i wampir, jego dłonie na jej plecach, jej twarz schowana w jego kurtce. Regis nagle poczuł, że zaczyna rozumieć Geralta, rozumieć, dlaczego wiedźmin był gotów na wszystko, by ją znaleźć. Odsunął ją na odległość ramienia.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Ledwo minęła północ.

Skinęła głową. Pomógł jej się położyć i zmienił opatrunki, upewniwszy się wpierw, że żadna z ran nie otworzyła się podczas jej wcześniejszych gwałtownych prób wybudzenia się z koszmaru. Siedział przy niej jeszcze przez jakiś czas, obserwując i słuchając jej wyciszających się myśli, dopóki nie miał pewności, że spała głęboko i bez snów.

~”~

\- Regis. Wiem, że przewyższasz mnie inteligencją, nie wierzę, że nie zrozumiałeś reguł.

\- Ja ci po prostu pozwalam wygrać.

\- Mhm.

~”~

Ciri pociągnęła nosem.

\- Co tak pachnie?

\- Potrawka z królika.

\- Podziwiam, wampirze. Szczytem moich umiejętności jest nadzianie czegoś na patyk i usmażenie w ognisku. A i to potrafię zepsuć.

\- Zasypiając?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – roześmiała się lekko. – Usiłując zjeść to coś na patyku półsurowe.

\- Cierpliwość nie należy do najmocniejszych cech twojego charakteru, prawda? – uśmiechnął się.

Prychnęła.

\- O ile znam się na sztuce dyskusji, to było to pytanie retoryczne.

Podał jej miskę z parującą zawartością.

\- Tym bardziej dziwię się, że aż trzy lata już żyjesz jako wiedźminka.

\- Gospody - wzruszyła ramionami, jedząc powoli i z wyraźną przyjemnością.

\- Nie miałaś problemów z ludzkimi reakcjami? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Miałam – uśmiechnęła się brzydko. – Szczególnie na początku. Jakoś nikt nie wierzył, że będę w stanie poradzić sobie z takimi endriagą czy ghulem. Po przyniesieniu kilku pierwszych głów nadal musiałam się wykłócać o zapłatę. Ale parę dyskusji z mieczem w ręku i rozmowy zaczęły przybierać inny ton.

\- A ludzka niechęć, która tak boli Geralta?

\- Wiesz, ja nigdy nie przeszłam mutacji, więc też nie spotkały mnie jakieś większe nieprzyjemności czy obelgi... A z normalnym chamstwem i poniżającym traktowaniem potrafię sobie poradzić – odparła zaczepnym tonem.

Pokiwał głową.

\- A to zmęczenie drogą...

\- Które wyczytałeś mi w myślach? – przerwała mu, krzywiąc się. – Nie powiem, zimy były ciężkie. I czasami miewałam dość. Ale ta wolność jest ciężko wywalczona i trudno by mi przyszło z niej zrezygnować.

\- I nie masz innych pomysłów na swoją przyszłość?

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Masz coś przeciwko wiedźminom ogólnie, kobietom w tej roli, czy tylko konkretnie mnie?

\- Ciri, ja po prostu nie sądzę, żeby bycie wiedźminką było wszystkim, na co cię stać, żeby to miał być kres twoich możliwości i aspiracji. Nie z twoim pochodzeniem, nie z twoim Darem. – powiedział spokojnie.

\- A czym według ciebie mam zostać? – parsknęła, nagle zła niczym osa. – Głową na nowo powołanej Kapituły Magii? Cesarzową Nilfgaardu?

Nie odpowiedział, uniósł jedynie brwi. Ciri zamilkła gwałtownie i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

\- Ty naprawdę myślisz... Myślisz, że o to Emhyrowi chodzi? – spytała cicho.

\- Nie wiem, Ciri – odparł. – Nie podejmuję się zgadywać. Fakty są takie, że szuka cię, szuka cię ponownie po tym, jak Geralt okłamał go co do twojej śmierci. A przynajmniej próbował okłamać.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To nie miało szansy się udać.

\- Nie, ale kupiło ci to trzy lata wolności, której tak pragnęłaś.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Czego nie popierasz.

\- Skądże. Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszłaś, beztroskie zabijanie potworów musiało wydawać się relaksujące i kusić prostotą. 

\- Owszem, kusiło.

\- Natomiast wracając do Emhyra, to opcji nie ma znowu aż tak dużo. Naprawa stosunków, kandydat na męża by przedłużyć dynastię... – Ciri prychnęła tylko, ale nie zważając na to kontynuował. – Albo istotnie chce ogłosić cię następczynią tronu. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, jak w takim wypadku zamierza wybrnąć z kwestii przedstawienia na dworze Cirilli Fiony, córki i następczyni tronu, jeśli Cirillę Fionę, żonę i królową Cintry ten sam dwór poznał kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Ja też nie. Nie wiem nawet, co się z nią stało. Wypadek albo choroba, o ile dobrze pamiętam plotki. Chciałabym wierzyć, że mój szanowny ojciec nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego. Że, na ten przykład, nie szykował gruntu pod moje pojawienie się w Nilfgaardzie.

Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

\- Naprawdę go o to podejrzewasz?

\- Nie podejrzewam. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale widziałam wystarczająco dużo, by nie spodziewać się czystych zagrań, gdy stawki są wysokie.

\- W każdym razie, jeśli o ciebie chodzi, to żadna z tych opcji nie wiąże się z żadnym niebezpieczeństwem, żadna nie jest też z definicji zła i wszystkie możesz przecież odrzucić.

Z oczu sypnęły jej iskry.

\- Żadna nie jest z definicji zła? Pomijając na moment opcję kupczenia mną przez wydawanie za jakieś książątko, zostanie cesarzową to doskonały plan? Objęcie tronu Nilfgaardu, tego Nilfgaardu, który zamordował mi rodzinę, pozbawił domu, imienia, kraju? – jej głos był zimny, nieprzyjemny. – Wiem, że nie przywiązujesz zbyt wielkiej wagi do naszych krajów i granic, Regis, ale nie ma mowy.

\- Zawsze jednak możesz jechać tam i powiedzieć mu to w twarz, jeśli taki jest istotnie jego zamysł. – Uśmiechnął się. – Pomyśl o satysfakcji, jaką ci to sprawi.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zaskoczona, po czym parsknęła śmiechem, zapominając o złości.

\- Zdecydowanie wolę cię, gdy apelujesz do moich niskich instynktów, wampirze. – Pokręciła głową i spoważniała. – Naprawdę jesteś tak głęboko przekonany, że powinnam tam jechać?

\- Ciri, uważam, że jeśli twój ojciec dąży do spotkania z tobą, dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego. Zaś co do tego, jaką drogę dla siebie wybierzesz, warto poznać wszystkie opcje i dopiero wtedy podjąć decyzję.

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Filozof, szlag by to.

\- Pustelniczy tryb życia sprzyja przemyśleniom – uśmiechnął się.

\- Nadal nie opowiedziałeś mi, dlaczego pustelniczy – spojrzała na niego z przebiegłą miną.

Tym razem on westchnął, o jedno zdanie za późno orientując się, że wszedł prosto w pułapkę.

\- To bardzo długa historia.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... – udała, że zamyśla się na moment. – Ile dni jeszcze kazałeś mi leżeć... Dwa, trzy? Starczy ci czasu?

Skrzywił się. Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu.

\- Regis, przecież ja o tobie nic nie wiem – powiedziała po chwili poważnie, cicho. Ciepło. – Uratowałeś mi życie, dwukrotnie. Czemu? Wasza rasa traktuje nas w najgorszym wypadku jak posiłek, w najlepszym jak przystawkę do posiłku. A ty mnie, nas, ratujesz. Poświęcasz się dla nas. Na bogów, nosisz mnie do latryny. Dlaczego?

Patrzył przez chwilę na swoje dłonie.

\- Mam dużo do odpokutowania wobec was, Ciri. – powiedział w końcu. – Ale to naprawdę długa opowieść, a dzisiaj jest już późno. Obiecuję opowiedzieć ci ją jutro, dobrze?

\- Niech będzie – uśmiechnęła się. – Dobranoc, Regis.

~”~

\- Nie myśl tak długo, wampirze. To tylko twój ruch, nie dyskusja etyczna o eksperymentach medycznych na nieprzytomnych pacjentach. Nie gwintujesz? Szpieg. Ha, mówiłam, nie myśl tyle!

~”~

Wieczór zastał ich jak zwykle nad kubkami ziołowej herbaty. Ciri patrzyła w okno, bardzo starając się ukryć ciekawość i zniecierpliwienie, co nie wychodziło jej zbyt dobrze. Regis z kolei starał się ją ignorować, patrzył w światło świec na stole i zbierał się w sobie.

\- W młodości dopuszczałem się potwornych rzeczy w stosunku do was - zaczął w końcu niechętnie, gdy cisza zaczęła mu za bardzo ciążyć. Ciri natychmiast porzuciła pozory zamyślenia. – Nastoletnie wampiry potrafią być tak samo głupie i okrutne, jak ludzkie, ale my do tego jesteśmy bezkarni i niemal nieśmiertelni. Coś takiego jak konsekwencje praktycznie dla nas nie istnieje, o ile nie zwrócimy się przeciwko swoim. Imprezowało się więc do upadłego, prześcigając się w zabawach ludzką trzodą.

Zacisnął usta na moment. Ciri słuchała go bez słowa. Tak bardzo nie lubił do tego wracać...

– Nie byłem jedynym spośród mojej grupy znajomych, który pił za dużo, ale byłem jedynym, który tego nie kontrolował. - kontynuował po chwili. - Miałem szansę z tym skończyć, gdy związałem się z pewną wampirką... Ale gdy mój brak kontroli doprowadził do tego, że odeszła, wpadłem w spiralę nałogu. Tym razem chodziło już wyłącznie o samo picie, a nie o zaimponowanie przyjaciołom okrucieństwem. W końcu zamroczony dałem się złapać, porąbać na kawałki i zakopać. Regeneracja zajęła mi pięćdziesiąt lat. Pół wieku to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wytrzeźwieć. To również wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wróciła pamięć o tych wszystkich postępkach, które popełniło się w zamroczeniu. Regenerując się nie możesz się ruszyć, zająć czymś innym, wyprzeć. Masz całą wieczność na samotne przemyślenia i przyglądanie się wspomnieniom. Niektóre z nich do dziś wracają w snach.

Przerwał, gdy poczuł nagle, jak chwyta go za dłoń i ściska lekko. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i wdzięczny. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że mówienie o tym pomaga, a współczucie i troska w jej oczach i myślach otaczały go niczym ciepły kokon, rozgrzewały i koiły ból.

\- Po zregenerowaniu się nie byłem w stanie wrócić do swoich okolic. Tułałem się bez celu aż spotkałem starszego wampira, humanistę, który pomógł mi poradzić sobie częściowo z poczuciem winy. Gdy odszedł, zacząłem wcielać w życie jego rady. Zostałem abstynentem. Nie byłem już w stanie mieszkać wśród wampirów, ale bałem się przebywać na dłużej między ludźmi. Dopiero po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu latach postanowiłem zrobić użytek z mojej wiedzy medycznej, by wam pomagać i choć minimalnie zadośćuczynić za wyrządzone zło. Zimą mieszkałem w Dillingen, lata spędzałem kolekcjonując zbiory. Nadal jednak stroniłem od jakichkolwiek więzi, aż do pojawienia się Geralta z drużyną i krasnoludami.

\- Jaskier opowiadał mi o waszym spotkaniu – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie wątpię. Figuruję również w jego memuarach. Na szczęście nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnych balladach – odpowiedział uśmiechem, choć przyszło mu to z niejakim trudem.

\- Geralt nieraz powtarzał, że powinien był go pobić, związać i zostawić w rowie lata wcześniej – parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- To do niego podobne. Jak również to, że nie miał nigdy zamiaru wcielić tej groźby w życie.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, jak zawsze na wspomnienie wiedźmina.

\- Fakt, że Geralt, wiedźmin, zaufał mi, był dla mnie szokiem – kontynuował po chwili. – Wiedźmin, który całe życie spędził tropiąc i zabijając takie istoty jak ja, a który mimo to był w stanie dostrzec we mnie coś więcej niż okrutnego mordercę i śmiertelne zagrożenie. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Wtedy po raz pierwszy byłem w stanie uwierzyć w perspektywę odkupienia win, o której mówił mój wampirzy przewodnik. Jeśli ludzie, nawet jeśli jest ich jedynie garstka, mogą poznać i zaakceptować moją naturę, jeśli mogą poznać moją historię i wybaczyć mi... – umilkł znów na moment. – To może kiedyś będę w stanie sam sobie wybaczyć – dokończył cicho.

Ponownie ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Regis, nikt z nas nie jest przecież bez winy – skrzywiła się. – Sama mam o wiele za dużo krwi na rękach; z głupoty, z nienawiści, z żądzy zemsty... Bardzo niewiele z tej krwi przelałam w obronie własnej. Nikt z nas nie ma prawa cię osądzać za przeszłość. A to, co robisz teraz... Jesteś przecież jedną z najbardziej prawych istot, jakie spotkałam. – Przerwała na moment, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że łączenie procesu twojego wewnętrznego uleczania z naszym wybaczeniem to droga donikąd?

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, Jaskółko. Ale od czegoś muszę zacząć. Dlatego też dołączyłem wtedy do Geralta. Wizja potencjalnej akceptacji, przyjaźni, była zbyt kusząca, by się jej nie chwycić, nawet jeśli najpierw musiałem wytłumaczyć się przed całą drużyną. Co też było swoistą rewelacją – żołnierz, prosta dziewczyna i poeta; wszyscy będący w stanie pokonać swoje wrodzone i niebezpodstawne przecież uprzedzenia i strach, i zaakceptować mnie jako towarzysza podróży, jako kompana. Wierz mi, Ciri, to był najpiękniejszy czas mojego długiego życia, nawet pomimo wojennej pożogi i wszystkich tragedii, jakie nas otaczały i spotykały po drodze.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wierzę. Gdy uciekałam, przygarnięta przez Szczury, grupkę bandytów, znalazłam to samo – akceptację, drużynę.

Milczeli chwilę oboje. W końcu Ciri podniosła głowę.

\- Regis?

\- Tak?

\- Opowiesz mi, co wydarzyło się później?

Skrzywił się z bólem.

\- Potem był Vilgefortz. Potem była nicość, obezwładniający strach i przyjaciel wampir, który odnalazł mnie i oddał mi własną krew, bym mógł się zregenerować. Długo to trwało, przez pierwszy rok nie mogłem nawet chodzić o własnych siłach. Dlatego wierz mi, że rozumiem twoją niecierpliwość. Przez ten czas był moim opiekunem, a ja byłem jemu przewodnikiem. To był specyficzny wampir, niezdolny do integracji z ludźmi. Nie umiał się wśród was odnaleźć. W pewnym momencie zniknął mi z oczu i odnalazłem go dopiero w Beauclair. Okazało się, że stał za serią zabójstw, zmanipulowany przez kobietę, którą kochał. Gdy jej manipulacje wyszły na jaw, wpadł w szał. Nasłał wampiry wszelkich gatunków na Beauclair by wymordowały mieszkańców i zniszczyły miasto. Spotkaliśmy się z nim z Geraltem, próbowałem do niego dotrzeć, mediować, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy sprawy nie poszły po jego myśli, bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Geralta. I wtedy stanąłem przed niemożliwym wyborem. – Odwrócił twarz, zamykając oczy.

Ciri wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Tak mi przykro – powiedziała cicho. Chwyciła obie jego dłonie. – Regis, tak okropnie mi przykro.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem, że nie miałem wyboru. Dettlaff był poza zasięgiem jakichkolwiek argumentów, ogarnięty szałem i nie do zatrzymania inaczej niż przez atak. Regenerował się błyskawicznie i pokonałby Geralta, więc nie miałem innego wyjścia... Ale nadal nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć, że go zabiłem.

Zobaczył łzy na jej twarzy.

\- To straszne – szepnęła.

\- Wampira wyższego może zabić tylko inny wampir – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Za zwrócenie się przeciwko swoim zostałem ukarany banicją. W tym momencie każdy wampir, który mnie spotka, może mnie zaatakować, wymierzając naszą wersję sprawiedliwości.

\- Czy oni nie rozumieją, że życie z wyrzutami sumienia to dla ciebie gorsza kara? – spytała cicho.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to tak działało. Niestety nasz kodeks honorowy jest bardzo prosty. Trywialny. Śmierć za śmierć. Dlatego się ukrywam, stąd pustelniczy tryb życia. Planowałem udać się do Nilfgaardu, ale szybko okazało się, że nie miałem sił na taką podróż. Z upływem czasu coraz trudniej było mi wyjechać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej – A teraz cieszę się, że zostałem.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Regis ponownie zapatrzył się w światło świec. Cisza, która ich otaczała, nie przeszkadzała mu już, nie ciążyła sekretami, ukrywanym bólem, niewypowiedzianymi słowami. Była za to pełna ciepła, zrozumienia, bliskości. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że znów za bardzo przyzwyczaja się do czyjegoś towarzystwa, do dzielenia czasu i myśli z inną osobą. Ale czym innym było życie, jeśli nie jedną długą lekcją godzenia się ze stratą?

~”~

\- Wychodzi na to, że hazard to jedyna dziedzina, w której ludzie was przewyższają.

\- Uważam po prostu tego typu rozrywki za dużo poniżej mojego poziomu.

\- Oczywiście, wampirze. Oczywiście. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nigdy nie wygrałam z żadnym krasnoludem.

\- Nie. Nie pocieszy.

\- Tak myślałam.

~”~

Kolejnego poranka, gdy sortowali wspólnie zioła, postanowił podjąć temat, który nie dawał mu spokoju od kilku dni.

\- Na czym tak dokładniej polega twój Dar?

Ciri przerwała pracę i zamyśliła się na moment.

\- Ktoś, dawno temu, nazwał mnie Panią Czasów i Miejsc. – Skrzywiła się lekko. – Nieco górnolotne, ale mniej więcej oddaje istotę sprawy. Mogę przenosić się między miejscami, a także między czasami. To drugie jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane, kilka razy źle wykalkulowałam i wpakowałam się w nieliche kłopoty. Dlatego rzadko to robię. Z przestrzenią jest o wiele prościej, wystarczy, że pomyślę o konkretnym miejscu lub osobie, skoncentruję się, i już.

\- Dobrze zrozumiałem, że możesz też podróżować pomiędzy światami? – spytał w dziwnym napięciu.

\- Tak. Zwiedziłam ich całkiem sporo przez ostatnie lata. Mam nawet kilka ulubionych, do których wracam co jakiś czas. – Uśmiechnęła się, nie spuszczając jednocześnie z niego uważnego spojrzenia. - Aż tak ci to doskwiera? – spytała po chwili.

Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony jej przenikliwością.

\- Aż tak – potwierdził po chwili cicho. – Dotychczas myślałem, że taka jest kolej rzeczy dla nas, dla potworów, uwięzionych w waszym świecie po Koniunkcji Sfer...

\- Potworów! – wpadła mu w słowo, zielone oczy iskrzące się złością. – Doprawdy! Jesteś o wiele bardziej ludzki niż większość tak zwanych ludzi, których w życiu spotkałam. Do tego stopnia, że nie jestem pewna, czy określenie „ludzki” jest w ogóle na miejscu i czy nie powinieneś potraktować go jako obelgi.

Skinął jej głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, wiedźminko. Kontynuując jednak przerwany wątek, sądziłem, że ten nieustający dyskomfort, tęsknota za naszym światem, gdzie nie musimy ukrywać swojej natury, to taki już, poetycznie rzecz ujmując, nasz los. Ale z twoim Darem...

Zmarszczyła brwi, zamyślając się na moment.

\- Mogłabym spróbować odnaleźć wasz świat... Jeśli chcesz – powiedziała powoli.

\- Chwilowo nawet o tym nie myśl – przerwał jej stanowczo, starannie ignorując nagłą falę nadziei i podekscytowania. – Nadal jeszcze nie wróciłaś do zdrowia. Oraz to z całą pewnością nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczne.

Rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie.

\- A już miałam nadzieję, że w końcu wydarzy się coś ciekawego.

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Może kiedyś, Ciri, gdy oboje będziemy w pełni sił. Może kiedyś cię o to poproszę.

Skinęła głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zignorował jej spojrzenie i wrócił do segregacji ziół, usiłując uspokoić myśli i emocje i opanować lekkie drżenie rąk.

~”~

Po tygodniu pozwolił jej próbować wstawać. Jej organizm był silny, w jej krwi nie wyczuwał niczego niebezpiecznego a jej niecierpliwość sięgnęła zenitu. Kilka pierwszych prób zakończyło się spektakularną porażką, ze zbieraniem parskającej wściekle Ciri z podłogi włącznie, ale po paru dniach odzyskała siły na tyle, by zacząć wychodzić na krótkie spacery po okolicy. Po dwóch tygodniach zdołała nawet dosiąść swojej klaczy i zabrać ją na krótką przejażdżkę.

I coraz częściej w ich rozmowach pojawiał się temat jej odejścia.

~”~

Otworzył znalezioną w czeluściach kuchni butelkę wina i rozlał do kielichów. Uniosła swój.

\- Za powroty do życia i za dowody dobroci na tym parszywym świecie.

Uśmiechnął się i upił odrobinę. Ciri spoważniała.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Regis. Za wszystko. Nie wiem, jak zdołam ci się odwdzięczyć.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, wiedźminko.

\- Przyjemność – parsknęła śmiechem. – Nie nazwałabym konieczności przebywania ze mną w stanie permanentnego zniecierpliwienia przyjemnością.

\- I tu przychodzą nam z pomocą zioła nasenne. – Dobrze było słuchać jej beztroskiego śmiechu. Chwile spokoju były rzadkością w tych czasach, tym bardziej wymagały celebrowania. – Postanowiłaś już, co zrobisz dalej?

Ciri zamyśliła się i upiła nieco wina.

\- Może odwiedzę Geralta w Toussaint, tak żeby zdążyć wyjechać przed zimą. Strasznie długo go nie widziałam.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze byłoby go znów zobaczyć.

\- Nadal nie możesz się tam pokazywać? – spytała.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Dwa lata dla wampirów to nic – odparł smutno. – Niestety, ten kierunek jeszcze długo będzie dla mnie wyjątkowo ryzykowny.

Skinęła głową.

\- Po Toussaint, nie wiem. Może coś mi przyjdzie do głowy w międzyczasie. A może wrócę do polowania na potwory – westchnęła na widok jego miny. – Czego nadal bardzo wyraźnie nie popierasz.

\- Ciri, o moją opinię pokłóciliśmy się wystarczająco często, byś znała ją doskonale – uśmiechnął się. – Nie traktuj, proszę, moich przemyśleń jako próby narzucenia ci czegokolwiek. Jestem więcej niż pewien, że poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim, co na ciebie czeka, bez względu na to, co postanowisz.

Uniosła w jego kierunku kieliszek w geście podziękowania. Upiła znów nieco wina i zamyśliła się.

~”~

Małe rączki wyciągają się do wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który uśmiecha się i bierze ją na ręce. Śpiewa jej coś cicho w dziwnym, nieznanym jej języku. Wychodzi z nią na taras, dziewczynka śmieje się i chowa twarz w jego szyi, bo słońce świeci prosto w jej oczy.

\- Widzisz te statki na morzu? Te góry? – pyta cicho mężczyzna. – Kiedyś to wszystko, i to za górami, będzie twoje.

\- Ale... Twoje i mamy też? – przekręca głowę by spojrzeć na niego. Przytakuje, ale ma dziwną minę.

\- Oczywiście, że moje i mamy też. Oczywiście, Ciri.

Przytula się do niego, a on gładzi ją po włosach.

\- Va faill, luned – mówi cicho. Za nimi są schody spływające krwią.

~”~

Wampir stał przed chatą z rękoma założonymi na piersi, gdy siodłała konia. Dopięła popręg, sprawdziła siodło i juki i dopiero odwróciła się do niego.

\- Jadę do Nilfgaardu, Regis.

Uniósł brwi zdumiony.

\- Kiedy zdążyłaś zmienić zdanie?

Zacisnęła usta.

\- Miałam sen wczorajszej nocy. Śnił mi się ojciec... Duny. Scena, której nie pamiętam, nie wiem, czy wydarzyła się naprawdę. Ale... Chciałabym dowiedzieć się, czy coś z niego zostało w cesarzu. – przerwała na moment. – Oraz chciałabym się dowiedzieć, kto zaplanował na mnie zamach – dokończyła zimno.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Zaiste, nie spodziewałem się tego.

Podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Objął ją i przytulił.

\- Żegnaj, wampirze. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi kiedyś dane jakoś ci się odwdzięczyć za wszystko.

\- Żegnaj, Jaskółko. Będzie mi ciebie okrutnie brakować. Powodzenia. I pamiętaj...

\- Jeśli nie wiesz, komu ufać, ufaj sobie – wpadła mu w słowo z uśmiechem.

Wyczuła, że się uśmiecha, gdy uścisnął ją po raz ostatni, po czym odsunął ją na odległość ramienia.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz czegoś potrzebować, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Bez słowa skinęła głową, wsiadła na konia i odjechała. Obejrzała się tylko raz. Stał nadal przed chatą, patrząc w jej kierunku. Uniósł dłoń. Odpowiedziała tym samym, odwróciła konia i puściła się w galop, pozwalając by wiatr wysuszył łzy na jej policzkach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*Zawiera spoilery do gry, w tym kilka odniesień do dziur fabularnych oraz moją prywatną interpretację zakończenia.*_  
>   
> 
> _Nieustające podziękowania za betę, tropienie przecinków i nielogiczności oraz wysłuchiwanie mnie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy dla Ehtelen, MonAlice i Maple_Fay._

> _**EMHYR VAR EMREIS**_ , przydomek: Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, we Wspólnej Mowie "Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów", urodzony w 1220 roku; cesarz Nilfgaardu, władca Metinny, Geso, Etoli i Gemerry, suweren Nazairu, Ebbing, Maecht, Toussaint i Vicovaro. Niektóre kroniki przypisują mu również tytuł króla Cintry, co jest jednak historycznie nieprawidłowe. Nawet jeśli cesarz istotnie używał tego tytułu (a nie zachowały się żadne dokumenty, które by to potwierdzały), jego prawdziwość podważyło cintryjskie Błękitne Powstanie (vide: _Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon_ ).
> 
> Zapisał się w historii jako genialny strateg, niezwykle skuteczny dowódca wojskowy oraz okrutny i bezwzględny władca. Zginął w zamachu stanu w roku 1279, nie pozostawiając po sobie następcy. Za jego rządów, w wyniku agresywnej polityki ekspansji, cesarstwo podwoiło niemal swoje terytorium. Dzięki temu lata jego panowania, choć krwawe, nazywane są w historii Nilfgaardu Złotą Epoką.
> 
> „Władcy Północy, Władcy Południa”, praca zbiorowa
> 
> Wydział Historii Wieków Średnich Uniwersytetu w Oxenfurcie

 

 Błysk, huk krwi w uszach.

\- Ciri!

Yennefer złapała ją w ostatniej chwili, ratując przed upadkiem.

\- Geralt, przynieś wody! I wina.

Czarodziejka posadziła ją na... Szezlongu...? Czuła zapach jaśminu i ciepło letniego wieczoru. Po chwili wrócił Geralt.

\- Ciri... – wiedźmin usiadł obok i nie pytając o nic przytulił ją mocno. Na krótki moment wszystko było dobrze, tragedie wydarzały się gdzieś indziej i komuś innemu.

\- Ciri, co się dzieje? Masz krew na rękach. – Yennefer zmoczoną chustką otarła jej dłonie, obejrzała, zbadała twarz.

Spojrzała na czarodziejkę lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- To nie moja – odpowiedziała wreszcie cicho. – Cesarz... Emhyr nie żyje.

\- Co takiego? Opowiadaj! – Yennefer ścisnęła jej ramię.

\- Zabity przez skrytobójcę. Znalazłam go za późno... Kazał mi uciekać i... Zmarł mi na rękach.

Yennefer usiadła po jej drugiej stronie i bez słowa objęła ją mocno. Ciri zaczęła płakać.

\- Ja... Nie... Przecież... Przecież on był ten zły, ten prześladowca... Dlaczego ja płaczę??

\- To był wciąż twój ojciec, Ciri – wtrącił cicho Geralt. – Poza tym on głęboko pod maską tyrana bywał nawet czasem... Szlachetny.

\- Masz jakiekolwiek podejrzenia co do tego, kto za tym stoi? – czarodziejka głaskała ją po włosach a ona czuła jak fala żalu powoli ustępuje miejsca pragmatyzmowi.

\- Żadnych konkretów. – Otarła łzy. - Emhyr wspominał jedynie o Gildii Kupieckiej i niektórych oficerach, ale lista nie była ani krótka, ani kompletna. Miałam też nadzieję dowiedzieć się, kto stał za zamachem na mnie przy okazji mariborskiego zlecenia na kuroliszka, ale byłam tam za krótko.

\- Jakim zamachem? – przerwał Geralt ostro.

\- Cesarz wysłał mały oddział, żeby sprowadzić mnie do stolicy. Ktoś ich przekupił, żeby znaleźli mnie martwą.

Yennefer ponownie ścisnęła jej rękę.

\- Opowiadaj.

\- Niewiele jest do opowiadania. – wzruszyła ramionami, ocierając resztki łez. - Zanim zdołałam zabić kuroliszka, dość poważnie mnie zranił. Nilfgaardczycy czekali na mnie przed jaskinią. Byłam zbyt osłabiona, by skoczyć, więc po krótkiej przemowie z paroma odniesieniami do mojego plugawego pochodzenia poczęstowali mnie zatrutą strzałą, gdy uciekałam. Regis mnie uratował – uśmiechnęła się.

Geralt spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Regis? A co on robi na Północy? Przecież miał zamiar się ukryć w Nilfgaardzie?

\- Początkowo został na zimę by zebrać siły i przegryźć się z wydarzeniami w Beauclair. - Geralt zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Jest w dobrej formie – powiedziała ciepło.

\- Ciągle wyrzucam sobie, że to przeze mnie zabił przyjaciela – powiedział wiedźmin gorzko. – Że przeze mnie musi się teraz ukrywać.

Ciri chwyciła go za dłoń i uścisnęła lekko. Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu.

\- To on mnie namówił, żebym pojechała do Nilfgaardu. – kontynuowała po chwili. – Ze trzy wykłady poświęcił przeznaczeniu, więzom krwi, drugim szansom i tym podobnym.

Geralt parsknął cichym śmiechem.

\- To istotnie w jego stylu... Bogowie, brakuje mi go.

\- Przekażę mu to – uśmiechnęła się.

Yennefer spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Ciri, co planujesz?

Spojrzała jej w oczy, spojrzała na Geralta. Wyprostowała się i odetchnęła głęboko. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, kiedy zrodziła się w niej ta decyzja. Nie wiedziała, czy to wpływ Emhyra i pobytu w Nilfgaardzie, czy monologów Regisa o aspiracjach i przeznaczeniu. Jaka jednak by nie była jej geneza, decyzja, co robić dalej, pojawiła się nagle, w pełni uformowana, kompletna, wręcz oczywista.

\- Wracam do Cintry. Wracam do domu.

 ~”~

Koncentracja, błysk, szum w uszach. Znajomy zapach lip otaczających niewielką, ukrytą w lesie nekropolię.

\- Regis? – zawołała półgłosem. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, więc usiadła pod drzewem na skraju cmentarza, miecze na wszelki wypadek trzymając w zasięgu ręki. Nie czekała długo. Jak zwykle, najpierw go poczuła.

\- Ciri? Dobrze cię widzieć całą i zdrową. – usłyszała za plecami.

\- Witaj wampirze. – Wstała i uściskała go.

Regis odsunął ją na odległość ramienia i zlustrował wzrokiem.

\- Czym mogę ci służyć tym razem?

\- Radą. Wsparciem. Filozoficznymi rozważaniami o naturze świata.

\- Kiedy tylko zechcesz – zaśmiał się lekko. – Szczególnie tym ostatnim. A konkretnie?

\- Emhyr nie żyje. Zasztyletowany we własnej komnacie. – Usiadła z powrotem pod drzewem, usiadł obok patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Przykro mi, Jaskółko. Jak długo tam byłaś?

\- Tydzień – skrzywiła się. – Za krótko. Nie wiem, kto stoi za jego morderstwem. Nie wiem, kto chciał mojej śmierci. Ale przynajmniej kilka spraw sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Uśmiechnął się. Rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie.

\- Tak, tak, miałeś rację. – Milczała przez chwilę. – Prosił mnie o wybaczenie – powiedziała cicho, patrząc w przestrzeń.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał równie cicho.

\- A co miałam zrobić? – odwróciła się z powrotem do niego niecierpliwie. – Umierał mi na rękach. Oczywiście, że mu przebaczyłam. A przynajmniej powiedziałam, że przebaczam. Myślę, że nad faktycznym przebaczeniem muszę jeszcze trochę popracować. – westchnęła. – Żałuję, że go nie znałam. Że pozostał dla mnie obcym człowiekiem. Symbolem.

\- Jestem pewien, że on też tego żałował.– powiedział ciepło. – Dlatego między innymi cię szukał. Ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie?

\- Wracam do Cintry, Regis. Chcę spróbować odzyskać dom, imię, dziedzictwo. – Spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy. – Chcę cię prosić, żebyś jechał ze mną.

Regis patrzył na nią w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie powinienem – odpowiedział w końcu. – Powinienem się ukrywać, nie wystawiać na widok publiczny na dworze.

\- Nie chcę cię na dworze, wampirze. Poza tym nikomu chyba nie powinno przyjść do głowy, by szukać cię w przeludnionym mieście. A ja... Potrzebuję twoich rad, twojej wnikliwości, twojego doświadczenia. Potrzebuję kogoś, komu ufam. – Ujęła go za rękę. - Nie wiem jeszcze, jak to zrobić, żeby jak najmniej cię narażać...

\- Mnie? – przerwał jej unosząc brwi. - Ciri, ja się boję o ciebie i o całą stolicę. Ostatnie, czego chcę to ataku wampirów na kolejne miasto. Wspomnienia z Beauclair są nadal świeże.

Ciri zamilkła. Na to nie miała kontrargumentów. Przypomniała sobie jego słowa o tęsknocie nie za towarzystwem ludzi czy wampirów, ale za przyjaciółmi i zastanowiło ją przelotnie, kogo wampir zalicza do tego grona poza Geraltem i może Jaskrem. Poczuła na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Jaskółko – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem. – Ciebie również do tego grona zaliczam. I dlatego tym trudniej mi podjąć decyzję.

Skinęła głową, czując, że się rumieni. Regis milczał przez chwilę patrząc w niebo. W końcu westchnął i spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zrezygnowania.

\- Nie przyjmiesz odmowy, prawda?

\- Dar czytania w myślach bywa nader przydatny – roześmiała się. – To zresztą twoja wina. Gdyby nie twoje wykłady o aspiracjach i przeznaczeniu, piłabym właśnie jakieś znakomitej jakości wino z Geraltem zamiast zakłócać twój spokój.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Niech będzie. Znów będę musiał uważać na psy, lustra i czarodziejów, mniej więcej w tej kolejności. Jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

\- Doskonale – uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaczęła się podnosić, gdy zatrzymał ja gestem.

\- Jest noc, Ciri. Mamy, jak sądzę, trochę czasu. Opowiedz mi o Nilfgaardzie.

Posłusznie usiadła z powrotem i zaczęła opowiadać.

 ~”~

Żołnierze wprowadzili ją bezceremonialnie do komnaty. Szambelan, starszy mężczyzna o siwiejących włosach, spojrzał na nich pytająco.

\- Ujęliśmy ją przed główną bramą – zaraportował ten po lewej. – Domaga się audiencji u cesarza.

Patrzyła na niego hardo, gdy mierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Jego cesarska mość nie przyjmuje nikogo – powiedział sucho. – Szczególnie pojmanych więźniów.

\- A ja bym wam dobrze radziła się upewnić – odparła spokojnie.

Spojrzał na nią uważniej i miała wrażenie, że dostrzega błysk zrozumienia.

\- Pozwólcie za mną. Wszyscy.

Żołnierze posłusznie poprowadzili ją przez niewielki, pusty ogród, prowadzący do gabinetu Emhyra. Szambelan zapukał i wszedł do środka.

 - Wasza cesarska mość...

\- Mówiłem: nie przeszkadzać, Mererid!

\- Wybaczcie, wasza miłość, ale to dość nietypowa sprawa...

Żołnierze, nagle wystraszeni, wepchnęli ją do komnaty i niepewnie weszli za nią. Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, cesarz Nilfgaardu, spojrzał na nią i pobladł lekko.

\- Wyjść. Natychmiast.

Trójka mężczyzn wycofała się, kłaniając się nisko. Zostali sami, mierząc się spojrzeniem. Przybyło mu zmarszczek i lekkiej siwizny na skroniach, ale poza tym wyglądał prawie tak samo jak wtedy, w zamku Vilgefortza, gdzie spotkała go po raz pierwszy. I ostatni.

\- Cirilla. A ponoć zginęłaś – powiedział sucho.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś uwierzył Geraltowi... Wasza cesarska mość.

\- Nie, nie uwierzyłem. Gdzie jest oddział, który miał za zadanie cię odnaleźć?

\- Po tym, jak usiłowali mnie zabić? Nie mam pojęcia.

Jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

\- Zabić? Mieli przykazane być ci ochroną w drodze do stolicy.

\- Ktoś przekonał ich by się mnie pozbyli, pozorując wypadek.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy.

\- Ktoś za to zapłaci – powiedział w końcu z zimnym spokojem. Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do niej. – Co więc cię skłoniło do przyjazdu? Wiedźminko?

Skrzywiła się.

\- Przyjaciel Geralta, który uratował mi życie. To on mnie przekonał, że powinnam cię wysłuchać.

\- Ty sama nie miałaś takiego zamiaru?

Spojrzała mu w oczy chłodno.

\- Nie. Nie miałam. Zbyt wiele razy usiłowano się mną posłużyć; mną lub tylko niektórymi częściami mojego ciała. W tym również ty sam, oraz inni na twoje zlecenie.

Zacisnął usta.

\- Wiesz doskonale, że porzuciłem te plany kilkanaście lat temu.

\- Przez te kilkanaście lat mogłeś też zmienić zdanie.

\- Nie ufasz mi – stwierdził fakt.

\- W najmniejszym stopniu – potwierdziła spokojnie. – Jak sięgam pamięcią, nie dałeś mi do tego żadnych podstaw.

Patrzył na nią chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Mererid! – Szambelan wszedł ponownie do gabinetu kłaniając się. - Proszę przygotować sypialnię gościnną dla pani. Tę przy schodach. Oraz wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować. I oboje używajcie wyłącznie tylnych korytarzy. – odwrócił się do niej. – Czy zgodzisz się towarzyszyć mi przy kolacji?

 ~”~

Mosiężna wanna była olbrzymia i pełna pachnącej piany. Ciri wyciągnęła się w gorącej wodzie z przyjemnością, rozkoszując się luksusem. Do pewnych rzeczy zdecydowanie mogłaby się przyzwyczaić. Oparła głowę o gładką krawędź i zamknęła oczy. Doszła do wniosku, że nawet dla tej chwili warto było się tu zjawić. Gdy woda przestygła nieco i przestała przyjemnie grzać, niechętnie postanowiła się umyć i wyjść z kąpieli. Niewidoczna służba przygotowała nagrzane ręczniki i cały zestaw upiększających drobiazgów i smarowideł. Obejrzała w zwierciadle blizny po kuroliszku, zagojone, ale nadal widoczne. Kolejne do kolekcji. Owinęła się ręcznikiem i stała chwilę przy kominku rozczesując i susząc włosy. W sypialni czekały na nią trzy suknie do wyboru. Ciri zastanowiła się przelotnie nad łatwością, z jaką weszła w rolę tej, której się usługuje, ale  porzuciła te myśli. Chwilowo była tu jedynie gościem, a swoje podejście postanowiła zacząć analizować dopiero wtedy, gdy rozwiąże już inne problemy. Suknie były piękne, wszystkie dość proste, ale szykowne. Wybrała granatową z odkrytymi ramionami, zebrała nadal wilgotne włosy w węzeł nad karkiem, z żadnej strony nieprzypominający eleganckiej fryzury, i wyszła na korytarz, gdzie czekał na nią szambelan. Skłonił jej się lekko.

\- Proszę za mną.

\- Już nie uważasz mnie za więźnia? – spytała zaczepnie.

– Rozkazy cesarza względem ciebie, pani, były jasne - powiedział spokojnie, nie dając się sprowokować. - Na dworze wiele rzeczy nie jest tym, na co wygląda.

\- A na co ja ci wyglądam?

\- Pozory często mylą – odpowiedział tym samym tonem. - Nie moja to sprawa dziwić się, czemu jesteś, pani, tak podobna do zmarłej cesarzowej. Nie moja to sprawa dociekać, czy kogoś kiedyś zmyliły pozory. Moim zadaniem jest służyć jego cesarskiej mości.

Zamierzała wypytać go o fałszywą Cirillę, kiedy zatrzymał się przed niepozornymi drzwiami. Otworzył je przed nią i gestem zaprosił ją do środka, gdzie już czekał Emhyr. Szambelan pochylił się w ukłonie. Ciri zignorowała protokół i patrzyła na cesarza – ojca – lekko wyzywająco.

\- Dziękuję, Mererid. To na razie wszystko – powiedział Emhyr. Szambelan wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi a Ciri rozejrzała się ciekawie. Komnata nie była duża, ale bardzo gustownie urządzona. Meble z ciemnego drewna, duży kominek, na którym wesoło trzaskał ogień, duży stół, już zastawiony. Mieszanina zapachów zapowiadała małą ucztę, a Ciri zdała sobie nagle bardzo wyraźnie sprawę, że nie jadła od rana.

\- Trzy lata temu dostałem twój naszkicowany portret – odezwał się niespodziewanie cesarz. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – Uważałem wówczas, że malarz wraz z astrologiem wykonali świetną robotę. Myliłem się.

Zaskoczył ją. Skinęła lekko głową w podziękowaniu, czując, że się rumieni i przeklinając się za to w duchu. Emhyr gestem zaprosił ją do stołu. Jedli w milczeniu, choć Ciri co jakiś czas czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Nie reagowała jednak, zajęta delektowaniem się różnorodnością potraw i staraniami, by się na nie nie rzucać. Rozpoznała bażanta, perliczkę i pasztet z dziczyzny. Skupiła się na jedzeniu i z całych sił ignorowała otaczającą ich ciszę przysięgając sobie, że inicjatywa rozpoczęcia rozmowy – konfrontacji? - nie wyjdzie od niej. W normalnych okolicznościach uznałaby to za dziecinne, ale kolacji z cesarzem Nilfgaardu, najpotężniejszym człowiekiem świata i jednocześnie ojcem niewidzianym od kilkunastu lat, bardzo daleko było od jakiejkolwiek normalności. Gdy skończyli, Emhyr nalał jej i sobie wina i zapatrzył się w ogień z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Ciri upiła duży łyk. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Dlaczego po pokonaniu Gonu nie przyjechałaś do Wyzimy? – spytał po dłuższej chwili cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

Milczała chwilę, zastanawiając się, ile uda jej się powiedzieć zanim nie zacznie go oskarżać i rozmowa nie skończy się szybko, a gwałtownie.

\- Od rzezi Cintry byłam jak ścigane zwierzę – powiedziała równie cicho. Upiła kolejny łyk wina. – Cahir, Rience, Vilgefortz. Bonhart, Puszczyk. Czarodziejki. Aen Elle. Wreszcie Gon. Kilkanaście lat ciągłej ucieczki, ukrywania się lub wysłuchiwania o cudzych planach co do mnie, jakoś dziwnie zazwyczaj krążących wokół płodzenia ze mną dzieci. – Ponownie poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, ale dalej patrzyła w przestrzeń. - Gdy rozgromiliśmy Gon pomyślałam, że to moja szansa na zniknięcie wszystkim z oczu. Na ucieczkę, ale tym razem od losu, od wszystkich wielkich i pustych słów, którymi tak często mnie karmiono, od „to twoje przeznaczenie”, „to ci jest pisane”.

\- To niemożliwe – powiedział. – Nie da się od tego uciec.

\- Nie – zgodziła się spokojnie, odwracając się by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Ale udało mi się tego uniknąć na kilka lat. Nadal nie rozumiesz, czemu to zrobiłam?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że jednak nie zginęłam?

\- Nigdy nie uwierzyłem w historię wiedźmina.

Ciri uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie był przekonywujący?

\- Nie był zrozpaczony – odpowiedział krótko.

Tym razem ona nie skomentowała.

\- Opowieści o twoich przygodach dotarły do mnie kilka tygodni później, potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia. – Przerwał na moment. – Rozczarowałem się wiedźminem. Sądziłem, że wywiąże się z danego słowa. – dodał po chwili.

\- To nie była decyzja Geralta – pokręciła głową.

\- Domyśliłem się - odparł sucho.

Spojrzała na niego czujnie, niepewna, czy dobrze wyczuła ironię. W opowieściach, jakie o nim słyszała, wątek jego poczucia humoru nie pojawiał się zbyt często. W zasadzie nie pojawiał się wcale. Odstawiła kieliszek i zdecydowała się na wyjaśnienie pewnych kwestii od razu.

\- Czemu mnie szukałeś? Plany co do mnie, jak sam wspomniałeś, porzuciłeś kilkanaście lat temu. Co się zmieniło?

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę.

\- Jedynie niektóre plany – powiedział w końcu. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Przedstawię ci ją w szczegółach jutro...

\- Wolałabym zaraz – przerwała mu. Po jego minie sądząc, nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- A ja wolałbym, żebyś nie odrzuciła jej od razu – zripostował chłodno. – Dlatego porozmawiamy jutro, jak odpoczniesz po podróży. Dopóki zaś nie podejmiesz decyzji, o twojej wizycie nie może wiedzieć nikt więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Niewielkim dzwonkiem wezwał z powrotem szambelana.

\- Mererid, oprowadź naszego gościa po dostępnych jej komnatach. – Odwrócił się do niej. – Wszystkie pomieszczenia wzdłuż tego korytarza, wśród nich biblioteka, są do twojej dyspozycji. – Zobaczył jej minę i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie życzę sobie dyskusji w tym temacie. Nie jesteś tutaj więźniem, ale byłabyś w niebezpieczeństwie gdyby wieść o twojej obecności rozniosła się po stolicy, szczególnie po zamachu na twoje życie. - Mierzył ją wzrokiem przez chwilę, po czym ku jej zdziwieniu ukłonił się i wyszedł bez słowa.

 ~”~

\- Co to była za propozycja?

\- A ponoć to ja nie mam cierpliwości.

Regis uśmiechnął się, ale nie skomentował. Ciri westchnęła.

\- Najbardziej absurdalna z twojej listy. Tron Nilfgaardu.

Uniósł brwi.

\- A więc jednak. Co odpowiedziałaś?

\- A jak sądzisz?

 ~”~

\- Żartujesz chyba. Wasza cesarska mość.

\- Nie jestem znany z poczucia humoru.

\- Wyjaśnij zatem. Bo absurdalność tej propozycji mnie przerasta.

Uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Absurdalność? Jako moja córka jesteś następczynią tronu. Nie widzę absurdu.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Większość zła w moim życiu to Nilfgaard. – “I ty” chciała dodać, ale sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, nie musiała. – A teraz sugerujesz, że mam o tym zapomnieć i przyjąć jego tron?

\- Oferuję ci narzędzie – powiedział cicho. - Do ciebie będzie należała decyzja, jak i do czego go użyjesz.

\- A jeśli użyję go do zemsty? – spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- Twoje prawo – odpowiedział niewzruszony.

Milczała, świadoma, że przejrzał jej blef.

\- Aż tak pali ci się grunt pod nogami? – spytała po chwili ironicznie, zmieniając taktykę. Z satysfakcją zauważyła grymas gniewu na jego twarzy, do tej pory starannie bez wyrazu.

\- Twoja bezczelność jest ujmująca – powiedział ozięble.

\- Po rodzicach. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę zaciskając usta.

\- Odkąd objąłem tron, Nilfgaard był niemal bez przerwy zaangażowany w działania wojenne – powiedział w końcu, wyraźnie siląc się na spokój. – Pomimo że to gildie popchnęły mnie do pierwszej inwazji na Północ, teraz zarówno one, jak i lud mają dosyć i domagają się zmian.

\- Od kiedy przejmujesz się wolą ludu?

\- Odkąd część mojego wojska staje po stronie moich adwersarzy. – odparł oschle. – Odkąd ponownie mam przeciwko sobie Gildię Kupiecką. Odkąd zaufani zdawałoby się dowódcy obchodzą moje rozkazy i, dla przykładu, każą zabić moją córkę.

Tym razem ona milczała przez chwilę.

\- I uważasz, że ogłoszenie mnie następczynią tronu coś zmieni? – zapytała nieufnie.

\- Nie. Abdykacja, tak. Ludzie dostaną zmianę, której się domagają, a Gildia straci poparcie.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle to robisz? – spytała po chwili milczenia.

\- Zbyt wysoką cenę zapłaciłem za odzyskanie tronu – odpowiedział stanowczo. - Nie pozwolę, by ktoś znów mi go odebrał. Nie pozwolę, by Nilfgaardem znów rządził uzurpator. – Zamilkł na moment, patrząc na nią uważnie. – Nie odpowiadaj od razu – dodał cicho. – Przemyśl to na spokojnie. To jest naprawdę potężne narzędzie, które możesz wykorzystać do odzyskania tego, co ci zabrano, i zdobycia wszystkiego, czego pragniesz.

Ponownie nie odzywała się dłuższą chwilę, bezskutecznie usiłując wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy i powstrzymując się z całych sił przed udzieleniem mu odruchowej i zwięzłej odpowiedzi na temat tego, co mógł jej zdaniem zrobić ze swoim tronem i narzędziem. Szczególnie, że to on był przecież tym, który jej wszystko zabrał. Tym, który pozbawił ją domu.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu cicho, gdy rozsądek wygrał z emocjami. - Przemyślę twoją propozycję.

 ~”~

\- Faktycznie rozważałaś przyjęcie jego oferty? – przerwał jej opowieść Regis.

\- Rozważałam – wzruszyła ramionami. – Miał rację mówiąc, że to potężne narzędzie. Gdy ochłonęłam, uświadomiłam sobie, że zgadzając się na jego plan zyskałabym pozycję, z którą nawet pewne ambitne czarodziejki musiałyby się liczyć, choć pewne ambitne elfy już niekoniecznie. Zyskałabym też realne możliwości wpływania na moją przyszłość, na wydarzenia, na kształt i losy mojego kraju, a nawet świata. To wszystko było kuszące i na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Skrzywiła się. – Naturalnie jego propozycja oznaczała też znalezienie się w samym środku bagna polityki, z niebezpieczną siatką zależności i układów, o których nie miałam pojęcia, ze spiskami wśród arystokracji i wojska.

\- Naturalnie – zgodził się z nią. - Do jakich wniosków doszłaś?

\- Do żadnych – pokręciła głową. – Nie dotarłam nigdy do etapu podjęcia jakiejkolwiek decyzji. A zanim w ogóle zaczęłam zastanawiać się na poważnie nad tym, czy przyjąć jego propozycję, najpierw trzeba było wyjaśnić kilka kwestii.

~”~

\- Przemyślałaś moją ofertę? – spytał ją Emhyr następnego dnia, gdy szambelan tajemnymi przejściami, których nie potrafiła odtworzyć, przyprowadził ją do jego gabinetu i gdy już wymienili kilka pustych uprzejmości.

\- Czy ty naprawdę sądziłeś, że taką decyzję podejmę w jeden wieczór? – poczuła rosnącą irytację i starała się ją opanować, by zachować klarowność myśli. - Decyzję, która zmienia wszystko, a której pełen kształt oraz jej przyczyny i skutki wciąż są dla mnie niewiadomą?

\- Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – spytał unosząc brwi.

\- Całe mnóstwo – odparła natychmiast. – Po pierwsze, nie wierzę, że faktycznie zamierzasz abdykować. Po drugie, twoja nagle obudzona ojcowska szczodrość w oddawaniu mi władzy wydaje mi się bardzo podejrzana i zastanawiam się, co chcesz na tym zyskać. Po trzecie...

\- Nagle obudzona? – przerwał jej. – Usiłuję cię znaleźć od dawna.

\- Od ponad dwudziestu lat, wiem. – wybuchnęła z wściekłością, a jej początkowa irytacja i próby opanowania się oraz klarowność myśli stały się jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem. – I bardzo pięknie brzmią twoje słowa, pod warunkiem, że się nie wie, jakie początkowo miałeś wobec mnie plany!

Przerwała, starając się uspokoić. Emhyr również milczał.

\- Jak mogłeś? – spytała w końcu cicho, gdy udało jej się zapanować nad złością. Nad złością, ale nie nad bólem starej, niezabliźnionej rany, bólem, którego na co dzień nie była nawet świadoma. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle to rozważać?

Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, którego nie potrafiła zinterpretować.

\- Vilgefortz omamił mnie wizją końca świata, przed którą tylko dziecko z twojej, naszej krwi mogło nas uratować – odparł po chwili równie cicho. – Tym oraz wizją władzy absolutnej. Byłem wtedy idealistycznym smarkaczem, upokorzonym, wygnanym, pragnącym zemsty. Łatwo mu przyszło przekonanie mnie do swojego planu. Przez jakiś czas uważałem nawet, że taki cel uświęca wszelkie środki. Ale potem... – Emhyr przerwał na moment, odwrócił wzrok, ale po chwili spojrzał jej w oczy. – Gdy cię w końcu spotkałem, gdy Yennefer nawała cię córką i poprosiła, bym w miarę możliwości cię nie skrzywdził, zrozumiałem... Że nigdy nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić. Że takich środków żaden cel nigdy nie byłby w stanie uświęcić. Mogłem nie kochać twojej matki, ale to...   

Ciri milczała, walcząc ze ściskającymi gardło złością, poczuciem krzywdy i ze łzami, które napłynęły jej do oczu. To były chyba najbliższe przeprosinom słowa, jakich mogła się spodziewać. Nie, żeby wystarczyły. Bynajmniej. Rana była zbyt głęboka, brak zaufania sięgał zbyt daleko. Ale chociaż były jakimś początkiem. Oddychała głęboko, starając się odzyskać względną równowagę i odezwała się dopiero, gdy była pewna, że jej głos nie zawiedzie.

\- Co się stało z mamą?

Emhyr znów odwrócił wzrok.

\- Miałem zamiar zabrać was obie do Nilfgaardu, Duny miał umrzeć a tajemnica twojego pochodzenia razem z nim. Ale Pavetta coś podejrzewała i w ostatniej chwili odesłała cię na ląd.

Jego słowa obudziły mgliste i chaotyczne obrazy w jej pamięci, obrazy do tej pory pozbawione sensu, które w świetle tej rozmowy stały się nagle boleśnie klarowne.

\- Kazała mi biec do babki i nie zadawać pytań – powiedziała cicho. – Powiedziała, że to taka gra w chowanego przed tobą. Niespodzianka.

\- Była to istotnie niespodzianka – powiedział głucho. – Wpadłem w furię, gdy to odkryłem, a twoja matka dostała jednego ze swoich ataków. W trakcie szarpaniny doszło do wypadku. – przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował z wyraźnym trudem. - Wypadła za burtę a Vilgefortz uruchomił teleport i pozbawił mnie możliwości ruszenia jej na pomoc.

Ciri zerwała się na nogi, niezdolna dłużej usiedzieć na miejscu.

\- Jesteś potworem – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

\- Byłem – Jego głos był bez wyrazu, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. – Szedłem po trupach do celu i sądziłem, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, do której nie byłbym zdolny. Ale potem spotkałem szarowłosą wiedźminkę. I jej rodziców. I zrozumiałem, że coś bezpowrotnie straciłem.

Znów zalały ją wspomnienia, tym razem wyraźniejsze. Niekończące się schody w dół, przeraźliwe zmęczenie i potworna, obezwładniająca rozpacz, że traci Geralta i Yennefer. I on, obcy człowiek, przytulający ją na środku dziedzińca spływającego krwią. Poczuła, że za moment się rozsypie i że on za żadne skarby świata nie może być tego świadkiem. Odwróciła się i podeszła do okna.

\- Wyjdź – powiedziała cicho.

Ku jej zdumieniu, usłuchał.

 ~”~

Regis milczał, nieco zbyt wymownie jak na Ciri gust. Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Dalej, nie krępuj się – powiedziała cierpko.

\- Przecież nic nie mówię – zaprotestował.

\- Nie? A ja byłam przekonana, że słyszałam wyraźne „a nie mówiłem”. I coś o traumach.

\- Nie śmiałbym.

\- Jasne.

Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz spoważniał.

\- Cieszę się, że stawiłaś temu czoła, Jaskółko.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak głęboko to we mnie siedzi – powiedziała cicho, zapatrzywszy się w przestrzeń. – Jak bardzo nadal mnie to boli, mimo że nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie myślałam ani tego nie roztrząsałam. Tak dużo zła było wtedy wokół mnie... Nie przywiązywałam nigdy jakiejś szczególnej wagi do tych akurat wspomnień. Do tego konkretnego zła, tej konkretnej zdrady.

\- Jak się teraz z tym czujesz?

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała szczerze. – Otwieranie ran nie jest przyjemne.

\- Nie, nie jest – zgodził się cicho. – Ale bywa konieczne dla procesu gojenia.

\- Zalecenie lekarza? – spojrzała na niego kpiąco.

\- Brakuje tylko herbaty ziołowej – uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba – roześmiała się lekko. – Już opowiadam resztę, nie musisz mnie niczym poić.

  ~”~

Pierwotnie miała zamiar odmówić kolacji, by tym dobitniej zaznaczyć, co myśli o jego poczynaniach. Jednak po głębszym zastanowieniu, po ponownym przeanalizowaniu całej rozmowy i po karafce wina doszła do wniosku, że to nie był moment na teatralne gesty. Że takich rozmów, rozgrzebujących stare rany, czeka ich jeszcze kilka. Nadal jednak oczekiwała przeprosin, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy jego charakterze i pozycji raczej nie może na nie liczyć. W końcu zebrała się w sobie i dołączyła do niego, spięta i gotowa na kolejną konfrontację. Emhyr zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał cicho.

\- Jestem w stanie na ciebie patrzeć, więc lepiej – odparła oschle.

 Skinął głową.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Mam – powiedziała gorzko. – Ale mam też chwilowo dosyć twoich odpowiedzi.

Nie skomentował. Znów jedli w milczeniu, znów unikała jego spojrzenia. Znów to on pierwszy przerwał ciszę, gdy skończyli. Znów ją zaskoczył.

\- Ciri – powiedział cicho. Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – Opowiesz mi, co się z tobą działo?

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę. Nie potrafiła wyczytać nic z jego twarzy, ale ton głosu, jakim się do niej zwracał, wyraźnie zmienił się od ich porannej konfrontacji.

Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła opowiadać. O wojnie, o Geralcie, o Kaer Morhen. O Yennefer. Zająknęła się lekko, wspominając Szczury i Bonharta. Nie wdając się w szczegóły opowiedziała o Tir ná Lia, o ucieczce i próbach opanowania swojego talentu. Słuchał jej uważnie, nie przerywając. Dopiero gdy dotarła do wydarzeń w twierdzy Vilgefortza zaklął cicho.

\- Żałuję bardzo, że go zabiliście – powiedział cicho. – Doprawdy chciałbym zrobić to własnoręcznie.

\- Musiałbyś ustawić się w kolejce – odparła kwaśno. – Przed tobą była cała Loża Czarodziejek i kilku innych ochotników.

Skinął głową by mówiła dalej. Opowiedziała mu o tułaniu się między światami. O uratowaniu Geralta z rąk Gonu, o pościgu, o spotkaniu z Avallac’hem i jego naukach. O Wyspie Mgieł i ponownym odnalezieniu jej przez Geralta. O ataku Gonu na Kaer Morhen, śmierci Vesemira i wybuchu jej dzikiego talentu. Widziała jak skrzywił się lekko i odwrócił na moment wzrok, ale zignorowała to i kontynuowała opowieść. Znów zająknęła się lekko, gdy mówiła o laboratorium Avallac’ha, o zapiskach z prowadzonych przez niego eksperymentów genetycznych, jakie w nim znaleźli, i o swoich przemyśleniach. Zmarszczył brwi i chciał jej przerwać, ale nie pozwoliła mu. Wreszcie opowiedziała o ostatecznej próbie w Tor Gvalch’ca i decyzji, jaką tam podjęła.

Gdy skończyła, Emhyr milczał jeszcze przez chwilę.

\- I nadal nie wiesz, jakie były zamiary Avallac’ha? – spytał w końcu.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Wszystkie doświadczenia i informacje, które posiadam, przeczą sobie nawzajem.

Skinął głową, zamyślając się.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Tego też nie wiem.

\- I nie będzie próbował znów cię znaleźć? – zacisnął usta na moment. – Kontynuować eksperymentu na Hen Ichaer?

Prychnęła.

\- To Aen Saevherne. Wiedzący. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek inny poza nim samym ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, czego się po nim spodziewać.

Milczał znów przez moment.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tam, w wieży, podjęłaś słuszną decyzję, że otwierając bramę między światami stałabyś się narzędziem w jego ręku, czego przecież nie znosisz – powiedział cicho. Poderwała głowę, zdziwiona jego przenikliwością i zła na siebie, że za dużo dała po sobie poznać. Sądziła, że lepiej ukryła nie dające jej spokoju wątpliwości i zupełnie nie podobało jej się, że uznał za stosowne podnieść ją na duchu. A jeszcze mniej podobało jej się, że jego słowa wywoływały w niej zamierzony efekt. – Gdy staje się przed takimi wyborami, jedyną słuszną drogą jest zaufanie własnemu instynktowi.

Milczała patrząc w ogień, podczas gdy jego słowa, tak dziwnie bliskie słowom Regisa, odbijały się echem w jej głowie, wracając wciąż i wciąż i budząc...ulgę. Ulgę, która niemile ją zaskoczyła. Ulgę, przed którą buntowała się całą sobą. Przecież nie potrzebowała poparcia i akceptacji dla swoich decyzji. Tak bardzo, tak zupełnie tego nie potrzebowała. Od nikogo. A już szczególnie nie od niego.

 ~”~

\- Proszę, mam coś wspólnego z cesarzem – uśmiechnął się Regis.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Co takiego?

\- Wiarę w ciebie, Jaskółko.

Nie odpowiedziała.

~”~

Nabierała wprawy w znajdywaniu właściwych przejść w labiryncie ukrytych korytarzy pałacu cesarskiego i coraz rzadziej wymagała prowadzenia za rękę przez szambelana. Zgubiła się tylko dwa razy zanim znalazła gabinet Emhyra i jego samego studiującego raporty.

\- Problemy? – spytała.

\- Chwilowo nie – pokręcił głową. – Dijkstra zajęty jest póki co wewnętrznymi kłopotami i umacnianiem swojej chwiejnej nadal pozycji w Temerii.

\- Nie mieliście z tymi kłopotami nic wspólnego, naturalnie? – spytała ironicznie.

\- Naturalnie – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

Ciri uderzyła nagła myśl.

\- Czy Dijkstra o mnie wie?

\- Trudno stwierdzić. – powiedział z namysłem. – Cały świat wie, że Cirilla Fiona, cesarzowa Nilfgaardu, zmarła siedem lat temu.

Głos zmienił mu się ledwo zauważalnie, ale zanim zdążyła zapytać go o fałszywą Cirillę, Emhyr kontynuował.

 - Jednak niebezpiecznie byłoby zakładać, że nie wie. Może Geralt byłby w stanie ci na to odpowiedzieć. Pomógł mu przecież w zamachu na Radowida.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Geralt? W zamachu na króla?

\- Chyba macie nieco do nadrobienia – skomentował sucho. – Wiedźmin miał sporo okazji, by wspomnieć o moich zamiarach Dijkstrze. Jeśli się ich domyślił.

Ciri pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu, obiecując sobie spytać Geralta przy najbliższej okazji o jego nową definicję neutralności, po czym skupiła się na bieżących problemach.

\- Ciekawe, czy Dijsktra uwierzył w twoje plany, jeśli faktycznie o nich wie – skomentowała kwaśno.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co w nich jest tak trudnego do uwierzenia?

\- Bardzo ciężko pracowałeś na wizerunek bezlitosnego, okrutnego tyrana – wzruszyła ramionami. – Okrutni tyrani nie abdykują na rzecz odnalezionych po latach córek.

\- W takim razie będę pierwszym.

\- Nie wierzę w to – powiedziała stanowczo, kręcąc głową. – Nie wiem, w jaką grasz grę, co planujesz i co chcesz tym zyskać. Ale nie wierzę ci.

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Chcę zyskać spokój – powiedział cicho. – Od spisków, od krwi, od wojny, od czujnego snu, z którego mogę się nie obudzić. Od ludzkiej nienawiści.

Patrzyła na niego nieufnie, nieprzekonana, ignorując irytującą myśl, że może, mimo wszystko, mają jednak coś wspólnego.

\- To kiedy w takim razie zdecydowałeś się zrezygnować z władzy, a mnie, zamiast płodzić ze mną dzieci – głos zadrżał jej lekko, ale nie załamał się, z czego była dumna – posadzić na tronie?

\- Gdy powiedziano mi, że wróciłaś.

\- A wcześniej przezornie przygotowałeś do tego grunt pozbywając się cesarzowej? – wypaliła, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Dość. – Uderzył pięścią w blat, aż podskoczyła. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegła na jego twarzy grymas bólu, błyskawicznie zastąpiony zimnym gniewem i zrozumiała, że źle oceniła sytuację. - Ty chyba sądzisz, że jesteś bezkarna – powiedział wolno cichym, lodowatym tonem.– Myślisz, że cię potrzebuję, że jestem ci coś winien i najwyraźniej uważasz, że wszystko ci wolno. Przeliczasz się, droga córko, a to tutaj bardzo drogo kosztuje.

Milczała dłuższą chwilę. Groźbą nie przejęła się zanadto, ale palił ją wstyd. W końcu przemogła potężny wewnętrzny opór, pochyliła się i położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Drgnął zaskoczony.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. – Starałam się ciebie sprowokować, co było niepotrzebne, niskie i podłe. Przepraszam. Wybacz mi.

Tym razem on milczał długo, patrząc na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu z ulgą zobaczyła, jak znika maska cesarza i wraca Emhyr.

\- Kochałem ją – powiedział w końcu cicho, a Ciri aż westchnęła. – Kochałem tę małą, szarowłosą rację stanu. De Rideaux namawiał mnie, by się jej pozbyć, ale po spotkaniu z tobą w twierdzy Vilgefortza nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Miałem dość celów uświęcających środki. Zmarła siedem lat temu po krótkiej chorobie i do dziś nikt nie jest w stanie mi powiedzieć, na co.

\- Przykro mi – powiedziała cicho. Skinął głową. Puściła jego dłoń i wyprostowała się, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. - Nie rozumiem jednak, jak zamierzasz wybrnąć z tego, że cały świat poznał Cirillę Fionę jako twoją żonę, nie córkę.

\- Za coś w końcu płacę wywiadowi. – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co ma wywiad niby zrobić?

\- Opowiedzieć prawdę.

Parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

\- Wywiad? Prawdę? Chciałabym to zobaczyć. Jak również ich reakcję na twoje rewelacje.

\- Nie będzie żadnej reakcji. – powiedział spokojnie. – Ja im naprawdę dobrze płacę.

\- Zakład? – spojrzała na niego zadziornie, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Zakład. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i pod wpływem tej drobnej zmiany stracił nagle aurę bezwzględnego tyrana. Na widok tego uśmiechu, który odjął mu lat i dodał łagodności, w pamięci Ciri znów odżyły na wpół zapomniane sceny i obrazy, tym razem z innego, beztrosko szczęśliwego świata. Niespodziewanie znów poczuła ukłucie bólu.

 ~”~

Przerwała i milczała przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w dźwięki nocy.

\- To był chyba pierwszy moment, kiedy dostrzegłam w nim człowieka, którym mógłby być – powiedziała w końcu cicho. – Człowieka, którego mogłabym nazwać ojcem. Człowieka, którego straciłam.

\- To był jego wybór, Ciri. Jego decyzje – powiedział łagodnie Regis.

\- Wiem, wampirze. Ale przykro.

\- Przykro.

Milczała jeszcze przez moment.

\- To chyba był też moment, kiedy zaczęliśmy nawiązywać porozumienie – kontynuowała po chwili odrobinę pogodniej.

Regis uśmiechnął się.

\- Rozbroiłaś cesarza. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową. - Rozbroiłam go dopiero później.

Uniósł brwi rozbawiony.

\- Opowiadaj.

~”~

Biblioteka, która mieściła się w tej niewielkiej części pałacu, do której miała dostęp, była mimo swoich skromnych rozmiarów niezwykle bogata. Ciri spędzała tam wszystkie poranki, powodowana w równym stopniu fascynacją i wynikającą z izolacji nudą. Godzinami przeglądała opasłe tomy, zakurzone starodruki, świeżo wydane woluminy, dzieła o etyce, historii, opracowania językowe i tomiki poezji. Ze zdziwieniem znalazła nawet kilka Jaskrowych zbiorów przetłumaczonych na nilfgaardzki. Zastanowiło ją przelotnie, czy stanowiły lekturę dla przyjemności, czy też były przydatnym studium charakterów i losów opisywanych w nich osób. Postanowiła na wszelki wypadek nie wspominać o tym Geraltowi. Tego poranka jak zwykle siedziała pogrążona w lekturze, gdy niespodziewanie dołączył do niej Emhyr.

\- Co czytasz? – zainteresował się.

\- Najnowszy tom „Historii Północy” aep Deamhura. – odpowiedziała zamykając ciężką księgę i odkładając na stolik. - Fascynujące, czytać wersję zwycięzcy.

\- Rezultatu ostatniej wojny nie nazwałbym zwycięstwem. – zauważył swoim zwyczajowym suchym tonem, który nauczyła się brać za ironię. W większości przypadków. – A na marginesie, na niektóre tematy zwycięzca ma bardziej obiektywne spojrzenie.

\- Na przykład? – zmrużyła oczy.

\- Na poczynania waszych władców.

Nie znalazła na to riposty. Emhyr usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

\- Jakieś wnioski po lekturze? – spytał.

\- Dijsktra to kawał sukinsyna.

Jego śmiech kompletnie zbił ją z tropu. Patrzyła na niego, niepewna jak zareagować na coś tak zaskakującego.

\- Doskonałe, zwięzłe podsumowanie. – powiedział, wciąż słyszalnie rozbawiony. – Tak, trafiłaś w sedno. Jest do tego piekielnie inteligentny, skuteczny, i ma bardzo spójną i jeszcze bardziej ambitną wizję siebie, kraju i, jak się wydaje, całej Północy, którą wytrwale realizuje. To wszystko czyni go wysoce niebezpiecznym.

\- Chyba nie dla ciebie?

\- Nie, dla mnie nie – odparł spokojnie. – Ale potencjalnie dla ciebie.

Zamyśliła się.

\- Dałabym się pokroić, żeby zobaczyć, co twój wywiad ma na jego temat.

\- Z jakiejś konkretnej przyczyny?

\- Zwykła ciekawość. Nie ma tutaj ani słowa o tym, co się z nim działo po nieudanym zamachu na jego życie ani jak doszedł do władzy absolutnej w Redanii.

\- Nasz wywiad może nie być wystarczająco dobry, by zaspokoić twoją żądzę wiedzy – powiedział cierpko.

\- Och, jestem pewna, że ich po prostu nie doceniasz – uśmiechnęła się.

 ~”~

Wampir zmarszczył brwi.

\- Okłamywałaś Emhyra co do swoich intencji?

\- Zbierałam informacje – pokręciła głową. – Tak, jak mówiłam, nie podjęłam nigdy ostatecznej decyzji. I tak, miałam nadzieję powęszyć w ich archiwach i zebrać możliwie dużo informacji na przyszłość. Na dowolną przyszłość. Szefa wywiadu poznałam tego samego dnia, ale niestety nie miałam okazji przekonać go do współpracy. 

\- Kto wygrał zakład?

\- Nie ja – uśmiechnęła się.

 ~”~

Vattier de Rideaux szedł na spotkanie z cesarzem pozdrawiając mijanych po drodze dworzan. Zastanawiał się, o co tym razem mogło chodzić Emhyrowi. Granice były spokojne, Dijkstra był zajęty własnymi problemami, redańscy informatorzy nie donieśli o żadnych nowych jego pomysłach... Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

\- Wejść – usłyszał.

Wszedł zgodnie z poleceniem, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zaskoczony. Emhyr nie był sam. Cesarz jak zawsze siedział oddzielony od petentów olbrzymim mahoniowym biurkiem, o które opierała się swobodnie szarowłosa kobieta z brzydką blizną na policzku. De Rideaux poznał ją natychmiast, mimo że zmieniła się od czasu, gdy astrolog cesarski wraz z nadwornym malarzem stworzyli jej podobiznę. Ukłonił się lekko.

\- Witaj, pani. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię spotkam.

Uniosła brwi, rzucając spojrzenie cesarzowi. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- De Rideaux, w zamku Vilgefortza nie było czasu ani okazji na formalności, ale teraz mogę ci oficjalnie przedstawić Cirillę Fionę Elen Riannon var Emreis, moją córkę i następczynię tronu cesarstwa Nilfgaardu.

Szpieg już wiele lat temu, w samych początkach swojej kariery, doszedł do wniosku, że milczenie jest najrozsądniejszą reakcją na szok, pozwalającą ochłonąć i rozeznać się w sytuacji. Milczał więc, starając się panować nad twarzą, i jednocześnie intensywnie myślał. To stąd Emhyr wiedział o tym, że podstawiona mu dziewczyna to nie jest prawdziwa Cirilla. Stąd też to jego dziwne zachowanie w zamku Stygga. Ale przecież... Z prawdziwą nadal miał zamiar się żenić...?

\- Wygrałeś – niespodziewanie przerwała ciszę Cirilla lekko rozbawionym tonem. Cesarz skinął jej lekko głową.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to profesjonalista.

De Rideaux zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że bawią się jego kosztem.

\- Wasza cesarska mość? – spytał.

\- Cirilla była ciekawa twojej reakcji – wyjaśnił spokojnie cesarz.

Szpieg spojrzał na nią, napotykając świdrujące spojrzenie jej szmaragdowych oczu. Skłonił się lekko.

\- Jestem do twoich usług, pani. – powiedział poważnie, nie zdradzając rozdrażnienia.

\- Doskonale. – wpadł mu w słowo Emhyr. – Bo będziesz miał nader interesujące zadanie.

Czekał. Cesarz wstał od biurka i zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie. Stanął w końcu pod portretem szarowłosej dziewczyny w białej sukni z zielonymi rękawkami. Cirilla obserwowała Emhyra w milczeniu.

\- Twoim zadaniem, Vattier, będzie przekonać cały dwór i resztę świata, że doskonale wiedziałem, że tamta Cirilla, przedstawiona wówczas na dworze, nie jest tą, której szukałem – powiedział cesarz wpatrując się w portret zmarłej żony. - Że niespodziewanie dla mnie fałszywa Cirilla podbiła moje serce i że jednocześnie wykorzystałem fakt małżeństwa z nią, by uspokoić Cintrę.

\- Wasza Cesarska Mość...? – spytał de Rideaux skołowany. – Przecież to...

\- Prawda? – uśmiechnął się Emhyr. – Tak, dokładnie. Chcę, żebyś powiedział wszystkim prawdę. Pamiętasz jeszcze, jak się to robi?

 ~”~

Hałas usłyszała na schodach. Puściła się biegiem i wpadła do komnaty Emhyra rozglądając się gwałtownie. Pierwsze, co zauważyła, to ciała czterech strażników.

\- Ciri... Uciekaj – usłyszała słaby głos. Spostrzegła go leżącego na dywanie pod dziwnym kątem i przerażona podbiegła do niego.

\- Co... Co się dzieje?!

Uklęknęła obok niego, przekręciła go delikatnie na plecy, odsłaniając ranę i zaklęła szpetnie. Rana wyglądała paskudnie, profesjonalnie. Beznadziejnie.

\- Nic... Nic nie zrobisz. Uciekaj... Nie jesteś tu...bezpieczna...

\- Sprowadzę pomoc – chciała się zerwać, ale powstrzymał ją.

\- Nie. Posłuchaj...mnie. Zabójca...wiedział, co robi.

Zakrwawione dłonie odnalazły jej dłonie i ścisnęły je lekko.

\- Cieszę się...że mogłem jeszcze...cię zobaczyć. – Zakasłał, zobaczyła drobinki krwi w kącikach jego ust. – Jeśli potrafisz...wybacz mi.

Ciri uświadomiła sobie z niejakim zaskoczeniem, że płacze. Cesarz Nilfgaardu, imperator, okrutny morderca, prześladujący ją latami, umierał. Oswobodziła jedną dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Wybaczam ci...ojcze – powiedziała przez łzy.

\- Ojcze – powtórzył słabnącym głosem. – Nie sądziłem...że kiedyś...to usłyszę... - Zakasłał znów, silniej. Znów krew. Więcej krwi. – Uciekaj...córeczko – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. Jego dłoń zwiotczała, głowa opadła na bok. Najpotężniejszy człowiek świata, Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów, zgasł.

Ciri wstrząsnął szloch. Ostatnie ogniwo łączące ją z przeszłością właśnie zniknęło. Siedziała trzymając jego ciało przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie dobiegł jej odgłos pukania do drzwi. Zerwała się na nogi i w panice rozejrzała za czymś, co mogło służyć jej jako broń. Chwyciła mosiężny świecznik i czekała.

\- Wasza cesarska mość? – drzwi uchyliły się. Ciri poznała głos szefa wywiadu.

\- Wejdź, proszę – powiedziała przez łzy.

De Rideaux wszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na ciało Emhyra.

\- Co...? Kto to zrobił? – spytał. Widziała na jego twarzy ten sam szok, który sama czuła.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. – Nie widziałam zabójcy. Gdy go znalazłam, już umierał. – uświadomiła sobie, że nadal ściska świecznik w ręku i niezgrabnie odstawiła go na miejsce. Spojrzała na ciało Emhyra. – Kazał mi uciekać. – powiedziała cicho.

\- Mówił coś? Rozpoznał zabójcę?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nic na ten temat. – Znów poczuła wzbierające łzy.

Szpieg podszedł do ciała cesarza i obejrzał je. Pokręcił głową, cały czas w szoku. Ciri oparła się o ścianę, zamykając oczy i usiłując opanować płacz. Po chwili poczuła, jak kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Otworzyła oczy.

\- Musisz stąd uciekać, pani – powiedział szpieg cicho. – Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, jeśli wie o tobie, nie zostawi cię przy życiu.

Skinęła głową.

\- Miecze – powiedziała cicho. – Muszę je odzyskać.

\- Gdzie są?

\- Nie wiem. Zarekwirowano mi je, gdy pojmano mnie pod główną bramą.

\- Poczekaj na mnie w bibliotece.

 ~”~

\- Znalazłem twoje miecze, pani.

Odwróciła się do niego, ślady łez na policzkach.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – spytała cicho, biorąc miecze do ręki i sprawdzając jeden po drugim. – Nie jestem główną podejrzaną?

Zastanowił się nad jej pytaniem przez chwilę.

\- Po pierwsze nic, co o tobie wiem, pani, nie wskazuje na ojcobójczynię. A wiem sporo. – odpowiedział w końcu równie cicho. – Po drugie, żołnierze, których Emhyr po ciebie wysłał i których kazał mi znaleźć, wrócili o poranku do stolicy i twierdzą, że zginęłaś, wykonując wiedźmińskie zlecenie. Szedłem właśnie z tymi wiadomościami do cesarza, gdy was znalazłem. Po trzecie, twój udział w jego śmierci nie miałby sensu, skoro Emhyr miał zamiar ogłosić cię swoją następczynią. A po czwarte, ale chyba najważniejsze... – zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował. - Widziałem was razem. Cesarz ci ufał, a ja zawsze wierzyłem jego ocenie sytuacji. Nie mogę ci dać, pani, tronu, który ci się należy, ale przynamniej mogę dać ci wolność.

\- Tron – skrzywiła się. – Nigdy go nie chciałam. A teraz... Gdy kosztował Emhyra życie... – pokręciła głową, głos załamał jej się lekko.

Skinął głową.

\- Chodźmy, pani. Czas na nas.

Wyprowadził ją do ogrodów poza murami pałacowymi. Odwróciła się na moment, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na pałac.

\- Co zamierzasz dalej? – spytał cicho.

Przeniosła na niego wzrok. Gdyby wcześniej miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia na temat jej udziału w morderstwie Emhyra, na widok jej wzburzenia, zagubienia i smutku natychmiast by je porzucił.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała. - Przyjechałam tutaj po odpowiedzi, a dostałam jeszcze więcej pytań. Żegnajcie, panie de Rideaux. I dziękuję.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział. Cirilla skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie i zniknęła niczym pękający witraż, w lekkim rozbłysku światła. De Rideaux postanowił nie dziwić się niczemu. Oraz potężnie się upić, jak tylko sam znajdzie się w bezpiecznej odległości od stolicy.

 ~”~

Śpiew ptaków zwiastował niedaleki świt. Ciri oparła się o drzewo, patrząc w gasnące powoli gwiazdy.

\- Cieszę się, że tam pojechałam – powiedziała w końcu. - Dziękuję, że mnie przekonałeś.

\- Ciri, ciebie się nie da przekonać – zaprotestował łagodnie Regis. – Co najwyżej zainspirować.

Spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

\- Nie podoba mi się, co sugerujesz.

\- Nazwijmy to niezależnością i siłą charakteru.

\- Doprawdy, wampirze – westchnęła. – Zastanawiam się, czy wolę twoją szczerość, czy sarkazm.

\- Uważaj, o co prosisz – odparł z uśmiechem, po czym spoważniał. – Co planujesz?

\- Przede wszystkim rozeznać się w sytuacji. – odpowiedziała zamyślając się. – Jakie panują nastroje, czy jest ktoś, kto stanąłby po mojej stronie... Kto by mi uwierzył. W oficjalnej wersji wydarzeń nie żyję przecież od siedmiu lat.

\- Może być ciężko naprostować fakty.

\- Dlatego muszę zorientować się, jak to wygląda z bliska. – Wstała i zarzuciła miecze na plecy. – Świt niedługo. Pora ruszać w drogę.

Regis zamyślił się na moment.

\- Dołączę do ciebie za dwa dni, w noc pełni. – powiedział w końcu. – Jest jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy się spotkać?

\- Nie wiem, jak obecnie wygląda stolica – odparła krzywiąc się lekko. – Nie byłam tam od dziecka, a miasto niemal doszczętnie spłonęło podczas wojny. Ale godzinę na południe są ruiny niewielkiej elfiej nekropolii. Powinny przypaść ci do gustu.

\- Uwłaczasz wszechstronności moich zainteresowań – odpowiedział sucho.

Roześmiała się.

\- Do zobaczenia za dwa dni zatem.

\- Do zobaczenia, wasza wysokość. – wampir skłonił się przesadnie ceremonialnie.

\- Zobaczysz, kiedyś będę mieć ostatnie słowo. – prychnęła rozbawiona.

\- Kiedyś, może – zgodził się z kpiącym uśmiechem, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Pokręciła głową, ale Regis swoim teatralnym zniknięciem pozbawił ją możliwości zripostowania, pozostało więc jej jedynie wyruszyć w drogę.


	3. Chapter 3

 

> _‘Początkowo nikt z nas nie mógł uwierzyć, że wróciła. Później nie wierzyliśmy, że jej śmiały plan się uda. Bardzo szybko udowodniła nam wszystkim, że się myliliśmy, udowodniła Północy i Nilfgaardowi, że nie należy jej nie doceniać. Poniższe zapiski mają na celu odtworzenie wydarzeń tamtego pamiętnego lata. Tych, które nieświadomie zapoczątkowaliśmy i tych, których byliśmy jedynie zdumionymi świadkami; wydarzeń w wyniku których w przeciągu niespełna miesiąca odzyskaliśmy ojczyznę, niepodległość i krew Cerebinów na tronie.’_
> 
> Alvar de LaCreu, ‘Błękitne Powstanie’

 

\- Witaj w moich skromnych progach – Ciri zatoczyła dłonią, obejmując gestem obie sypialnie i małą jadalnię, zajmujące całe górne piętro budynku przy jednym z bocznych zaułków niedaleko portu. Zapachy nie były najpiękniejsze, ale, jak zdążył się zorientować, miejsce było ustronne i miało osobne wejście, co znacząco upraszczało zachowanie anonimowości.

\- Przyjemne – skinął głową Regis. – Wystrojem przypomina mi jedną z krypt, w których mieszkałem.

\- Przekażę oberżyście - parsknęła śmiechem i usiadła przy stole z lekkim westchnieniem ulgi.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja w mieście? – spytał. - Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć?

\- Nilfgaard utrzymuje spory oddział w stolicy – odpowiedziała pocierając czoło. – Cintryjska armia nie jest duża, ale na szczęście nadal istnieje. Słyszałam, że raz na jakiś czas wybuchają zamieszki, ale niewielkie, niezorganizowane i krwawo tłumione. – Zamilkła na moment, by po chwili kontynuować nieco zmienionym tonem. – Wczoraj rano w porcie na moich oczach żołnierze zakatowali dwójkę ludzi za wznoszenie okrzyków o wolnej Cintrze.

Regis pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem waszych zwyczajów terytorialnych i towarzyszącego im okrucieństwa. Ale przynajmniej powinno to zadziałać na twoją korzyść.

\- Powinno – skinęła głową. – Ale nadal potrzebuję dojścia do wojska. Póki co zajmuje mnie głównie badanie nastrojów panujących w mieście. – skrzywiła się lekko. - A przynajmniej tak to nazywam, bo brzmi ładniej, niż podsłuchiwanie po wyszynkach w strategicznie ważnych punktach miasta. Jutrzejszy cel to oberża niedaleko budynku archiwum miejskiego. Zbieram też informacje o godnych polecenia gospodach, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale po chwili spoważniał.

\- Ciri – powiedział cicho. – Jestem gotów służyć ci wszelką pomocą, ale... Jeśli dałoby się tego uniknąć... Wolałbym nie brać udziału w walkach.  


Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Krew? – Spytała.

\- Też. – Odwrócił wzrok na moment. – Oraz zwykłe tchórzostwo.

\- Regis, proszę cię – niecierpliwie potrząsnęła głową. – Fascynuje mnie, jak surowo się oceniasz. Swoje poczynania w zamku Stygga też określiłbyś jako tchórzostwo?

\- Częściowo była to właśnie reakcja na krew – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ponadto tym razem bardzo chciałbym uniknąć przemieniania się.

\- Poświęcenie się, by uratować życie Yennefer, to też na pewno była reakcja na ludzką krew. – Pokiwała lekko kpiąco głową. – Ale oczywiście rozumiem – dodała poważnie. – Mam nadzieję, że okoliczności nie zmuszą mnie do żadnych rozpaczliwych działań. Mogę jednak potrzebować twoich bardziej subtelnych talentów.

Skinął głową.

\- Wszelkie moje inne, jak to określiłaś, talenty, są do twojej dyspozycji, Wasza Miłość.

\- Wampirze. - Pokręciła głową z teatralnie ciężkim westchnieniem, a jemu nie udało się ukryć uśmiechu.

  
~”~

Alvar spędził kilka ostatnich godzin studiując nilfgaardzkie raporty, na które natrafił po kilku dniach przekopywania archiwum. Znalazł w nich coś niesłychanie ciekawego i nie mógł doczekać się, by podzielić się tym odkryciem z resztą. Od czasu gdy ponad półtora roku temu Damian odnalazł raporty z Novigradu o zatargach Zakonu Wiecznego Ognia z szarowłosą czarodziejką i wiedźminem, był to najciekawszy trop, na jaki udało im się trafić. Podekscytowany, postanowił wstąpić do swojej ulubionej karczmy by opić znalezisko. Oszacował, że miał około godziny nim Amelia wróci od siostry. Powinien zdążyć.

„Żuraw” był jak zwykle pełen, zwyczajowa mieszanka stałych bywalców i nowych klientów oraz kilku gości nie pasujących do tłumu. Alvar rozpoznawał większość twarzy i skinieniem głowy pozdrowił kilkoro znajomych po drodze do baru.

\- Luvi, to co zwykle, proszę.

Oberżysta o wdzięcznym imieniu Louvingaard, którego nienawidził jedynie odrobinę mniej niż pijących na kredyt i bójek w jego oberży, z szerokim uśmiechem postawił przed nim kufel.

\- Alvar, przyjacielu, nie spodziewałem się ciebie w tygodniu. Jakaś specjalna okazja?

\- Natrafiłem na coś ciekawego w nilfgaardzkich raportach, w archiwum namiestnika – odpowiedział, na wszelki wypadek ściszając lekko głos.

Luvi westchnął.

\- Powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Przez tę swoją obsesję wpadniesz kiedyś w kłopoty, zobaczysz.

Alvar upił solidny łyk, ignorując ostrzeżenie.

\- Znalazłem raport o bandzie grasantów na terenach Geso w północnym Nilfgaardzie, do których w interesującym nas okresie dołączyła szarowłosa dziewczyna – powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Nie rozumiem was – pokręcił głową oberżysta. - Ani waszej potrzeby wymyślania tych dziwnych teorii, które nic nikomu nie dadzą, a na was mogą ściągnąć spore problemy. Ty masz przynajmniej zawodową wymówkę, Gustiemu w gildii niewiele zaszkodzi, ale naprawdę dziwię się Damianowi i reszcie.

\- Żadnemu z nich nie zależy specjalnie na robieniu kariery wojskowej pod nilfgaardzkim dowództwem – odparł Alvar kwaśno. – A co do teorii... Nie przeszkadza ci, że cesarstwo wykorzystało sytuację by przez małżeństwo Emhyra ostatecznie rozwiązać kwestię Cintry i zamknąć nam wszystkim usta? – powiedział cicho.

\- Cesarstwo Cintrę miało już wtedy w garści tak, czy siak. – Luvi wrócił do wycierania kufli. – Fakt cesarskiego ożenku, kim by dziewczyna nie była, niewiele zmienił. Naprawdę, Alvar, dalibyście sobie spokój.

\- Przecież poza dyskusjami nic nie robimy – zaprotestował.

Luvi odstawił kufel, przerzucił sobie szmatę przez ramię i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Za sprawy, o których sobie jedynie dyskutujecie, kilka osób w Nilfgaardzie straciło życie – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. – Jako historyk powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej. Sam mi przecież o tym opowiadałeś.

Alvar upił solidny łyk żeby ukryć nagłe zdenerwowanie i możliwie dyskretnie rozejrzał się po okolicznych stołach. Poza kilkoma znajomymi z akademii i grupką kupców, których znał z widzenia, najbliższe ławy były puste. Nieco dalej dojrzał szczupłą postać w pelerynie, ale nie sądził, by mogła słyszeć ich rozmowę w gwarze panującym w oberży. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jak dzieciaki? – Na wszelki wypadek zmienił jednak temat.

\- Rosną jak szalone – uśmiechnął się oberżysta. – Mari wymyśliła sobie ostatnio, że chce zostać kapitanem okrętu, gdy dorośnie. Wyobrażasz sobie?

\- Mają pomysły – Alvar pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Prawda? Strach pomyśleć, co będzie dalej. A jak wy się macie? Jak żona?

\- Dobrze, wszystko dobrze. Amelia odwiedza dzisiaj siostrę.

\- Rozumiem – roześmiał się Luvi. Alvar westchnął ciężko.

\- Ty też będziesz ze mnie dworował?

\- Z klienta? Gdzieżbym śmiał.

Przerwało im przybycie dużej i głośnej grupy novigradzkich marynarzy, którzy rozsiedli się po drugiej stronie baru. Luvi uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.

\- Wybacz mi, muszę zająć się gośćmi.

\- Jasne. Na mnie też zresztą już powoli pora. Do zobaczenia.

\- Bywaj, przyjacielu.

Alvar dokończył piwo, rzucił należność na bar i postanowił zbierać się do domu.

~”~

Skręcił w wąską uliczkę, prowadzącą w kierunku Placu Kruków, gdy nagle poczuł ostrze między łopatkami.

\- Żadnych gwałtownych gestów, proszę – usłyszał cichy, kobiecy głos. Zmartwiał.

\- Nie mam przy sobie nic cennego... – zaczął w panice.

\- Milcz. Idź przed siebie. I bez dziwnych pomysłów.

Ruszył przed siebie posłusznie, pocąc się z nerwów. Nie miał przy sobie zbyt wiele gotówki ani żadnej broni. To była Cintra, okolica, w której każdy kąt znał od dziecka. Prowadziła go w kierunku dzielnicy portowej, cicho wydając polecenia. Starał się rozglądać dyskretnie. Raz udało mu się złapać jej odbicie w mijanej witrynie, ale zdołał jedynie dostrzec, że nieznajoma ma na sobie pelerynę z dużym kapturem, skutecznie kryjącym twarz. Zastanowił się, czy to nie była przypadkiem ta sama osoba, którą zauważył w oberży, ale nie miał pewności. Nie miał też pojęcia, czego mogła od niego chcieć. Kazała mu skręcić w wąski, parszywie wyglądający zaułek. Pech chciał, że nikogo innego nie było akurat w zasięgu wzroku - ani słuchu. Alvar poczuł narastającą panikę.

\- Drzwi na prawo – powiedziała. – Schodami na samą górę. Nie próbuj niczego, uprzedzam.

Wprowadziła go do sporego pokoju, czystego i porządnie urządzonego. Rozejrzał się i z pewną ulgą skonstatował, że byli sami. Postawiła krzesło przodem do ściany.

\- Siadaj.

Usiadł posłusznie. Słyszał jej kroki za plecami.

\- O czym rozmawiałeś z karczmarzem? – spytała ostro.

\- To… To nic pani… - odpowiedział zaskoczony, myśląc jednocześnie intensywnie. Jeśli była szpiegiem, to mógł ją przysłać albo Dijkstra albo Nilfgaard. Ale czego by szukali? – Jestem historykiem, a białe plamy w historii Cintry to moja pasja.

\- Jakie białe plamy?

Uświadomił sobie nagle, że od doboru słów może zależeć jego życie, a nadal nie wiedział, z kim rozmawia. Luvi miał rację, przemknęła mu przez głowę spóźniona nieco myśl. Przełknął ślinę.  


\- Badam historię Ci...cesarzowej, pani. Usiłuję wyjaśnić, co się z nią działo w czasie Drugiej Wojny Północnej.

\- Udała się do Nilfgaardu i poprosiła o azyl. Co tu wyjaśniać?

\- Jest kilka nieścisłości... – Poczuł kropelki potu na czole.

\- Za węszenie wokół których można skończyć na stryczku. W karczmie wspomniałeś o grupie bandytów. Co mają bandyci wspólnego z cesarzową? Coś kręcicie, panie historyk.

Milczał przez chwilę, zbierając myśli. Zbierając się na odwagę. Jeśli faktycznie podsłuchała jego rozmowę z Luvim, to na kłamstwo i tak było już za późno.

\- Niektórzy nie wierzą… W oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, pani. – powiedział bez tchu.

Tym razem ona milczała przez moment.

\- A w co wierzą ci niektórzy? – usłyszał w końcu jej ciche pytanie. – Nie bój się. Nic ci nie grozi. Jeśli powiesz mi prawdę.

Zamknął oczy. Niech się dzieje, co chce.

\- Że Lwiątko żyje – powiedział równie cicho.

Odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zmieniła nagle charakter.

\- Szczury – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i przestał wstrzymywać oddech.

\- Pani…?

\- Grupa bandytów, o której wspomniałeś w karczmie. Nazywali siebie Szczurami. Ja kazałam im nazywać mnie Falką.  


Przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co właśnie usłyszał. Potem zaczął analizować możliwe implikacje jej słów i znów poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu. Zaryzykował i odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. Zdjęła kaptur i stała z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Szmaragdowe oczy, szaro-srebrne włosy, brzydka blizna na policzku. Ze sporym zaskoczeniem zauważył stojącego za nią szpakowatego mężczyznę, którego pojawienia sie w ogóle nie usłyszał. Skupił się jednak na niej, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie miał odwagi zadać.

\- Ilu jest podobnych do ciebie niedowiarków? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Pięciu, pani – wyjąkał.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Prawdziwa armia, nie ma co.

\- Pa…pani?

Westchnęła.

\- Możesz przestać się jąkać, mówiłam, że nic ci nie grozi.

\- Co najwyżej prawo własności kawałka ziemi w bliżej niesprecyzowanej jeszcze przyszłości – wtrącił nagle jej towarzysz lekko kpiącym tonem.

\- Regis, nie rozdawaj nilfgaardzkiej ziemi nieznajomym – zganiła go z uśmiechem. – Cesarz nie żyje, ale nie przesadzajmy.

Alvar patrzył to na jedno, to na drugie, nadal nie mając śmiałości samodzielnie wyciągać żadnych wniosków. Z opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, co powiedziała.

\- Jak to: cesarz nie żyje?

\- Trzy dni temu w Nilfgaardzie dokonano zamachu stanu – powiedziała dziwnym tonem. – Emhyr został zamordowany.

Alvar pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Służbowe zainteresowanie przegnało resztki strachu.

\- Nikt tutaj jeszcze o tym nie słyszał. – Zamyślił się – Ciekawe, co to będzie oznaczało dla Cintry...

\- Chwilowe zamieszanie. Dlatego właśnie tu jestem – powiedziała łagodnie, patrząc na niego. – Mieliście rację, ty i twoi przyjaciele. Cesarzową została podstawiona marionetka, jakaś dziewczyna z Brugge. Ja żyję i mam się nader dobrze, w czym olbrzymie zasługi ma obecny tu Emiel Regis, cyrulik. Chcę odzyskać Cintrę i potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

Patrzył na nią w niedowierzaniu. Nigdy nie uwierzył w głoszoną przez Nilfgaard oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, ale nie sądził też, że po tylu latach Cirilla zjawi się nagle w Cintrze, by odzyskać tron. Że będzie mu dane ją spotkać. A już w najśmielszych fantazjach nie przypuszczał, że – na bogów – będzie ich potrzebować. Ich, hobbystycznego kółka dyskusyjnego, przedmiotu pobłażania i lekkich drwin otoczenia. Odetchnął głęboko. Uświadomił sobie, że przez posiadaną wiedzę spoczywa na nim obowiązek upewnienia się, że to prawdziwa Cirilla, a nie kolejny podstawiony przez kogoś falsyfikat. Problem tkwił w tym, że wizja niepodległości i powrotu krwi Calanthe na tron była oszałamiająca. Że nie do końca ufał swojemu obiektywizmowi. Problem tkwił w tym, że on już jej uwierzył. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i mimo wszystko postanowił spróbować.

\- Wybaczcie, pani... – powiedział cicho, usiłując złożyć tłukące mu się po głowie słowa w jakieś sensowne zdanie. – Chcę... Wierzę wam... Ale...

\- Pan historyk stara się powiedzieć, Ciri, że on co prawda nie ma wątpliwości co do twojej tożsamości – wtrącił się znów cyrulik z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale mimo to musi prosić o jakieś dowody na prawdziwość twoich słów.

Patrzyła na Alvara marszcząc brwi.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytała.

Zamyślił się na moment.

\- Wasz ojciec, pani...

\- Emhyr?

Osłupiał. Zauważyła jego minę i parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- Do tego się nie dokopaliście? W sumie nic dziwnego, nie jesteście wywiadem... To o co nim wiecie?

\- Że... Że osoba, za którą Jeż się podał, nie istniała. Ale... Cesarz? Jak to?

Machnęła ręką.

\- Vilgefortz. Długa historia. Zresztą, twoi przyjaciele z pewnością będą również potrzebować dowodów i wyjaśnień, więc zostawmy to na razie. Kiedy jest wasze następne spotkanie?

\- Jutro, pani. – uświadomił sobie nagle z przerażeniem, że przez całą tę rozmowę siedział, siedział rozmawiając z królową. Zerwał się gwałtownie i chciał upaść na kolana, ale powstrzymała go gestem.

\- Zostawmy to, doprawdy – uśmiechnęła się. - Jeśli nam się uda, będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo okazji. O ile nam się uda. Gdzie się spotykacie?

\- W karczmie Pod Srebrnym Jesiotrem. Właściciel jest przyjacielem jednego z nas, udostępnia nam piętro.

Skinęła głową.

\- Chcę ich wszystkich poznać. Spotkajmy się tutaj i zaprowadzisz mnie do nich.

Skłonił się.

\- Przyjdę po was po zachodzie słońca, pani.

\- Doskonale. Do zobaczenia zatem.

Alvar wyszedł, siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie zbiec po schodach. Rozsadzały go emocje i nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z resztą. Ruszył dziarskim marszem w kierunku domu, gdy nagle usłyszał dzwon na wieży portowej, wybijający godzinę. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czując jak miejsce radości zajmuje znana mu aż za dobrze panika. Był srodze spóźniony. Jakim cudem wytłumaczy się Amelii?

 ~”~  


\- Co o nim myślisz?

\- Mówi prawdę. Ale faktycznie jest ich jedynie garstka.

\- Jeśli są wśród nich żołnierze, szczególnie wyżsi rangą, to mam jakąś szansę. Cintryjskie wojsko było zawsze szalenie wierne. Jeśli tylko dadzą się przekonać, naturalnie.

\- O to bym się nie obawiał. Bardziej martwi mnie, co dalej.

\- Mnie również, ale poczekam do jutra. Potrzebuję od nich informacji o sytuacji w mieście, w kraju. Potem pomyślę. A póki co umieram z głodu. Co powiesz na najlepsze w mieście owoce morza?

\- Za tobą wszędzie, wasza wysokość.

\- Wampirze. Skończy ci się repertuar fałszywych pochlebstw jeszcze zanim odzyskam ten tron.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że mnie nie doceniasz, Jaskółko.

~”~  
_„Genezy naszej grupy należy szukać w pewnej podlanej alkoholem dyskusji między mną, a Damianem Longruff, z którym znaliśmy się od dziecka. Gdy kilka butelek wina rozwiązało nam języki i stępiło ostrożność, pokłóciliśmy się zażarcie o politykę, tylko po to, żeby zorientować się, że obaj mamy takie same (wysoce ryzykowne) poglądy na kwestię cesarskiego ożenku. Gdy zaś na trzeźwo porównaliśmy doświadczenia, przemyślenia i posiadane informacje, postanowiliśmy zacząć szukać dowodów na poparcie naszej teorii, że Lwiątko żyje, w sposób bardziej zorganizowany: ja w archiwach, Damian w raportach wojsk nilfgaardzkich, źródłach, do których mieliśmy dostęp w ramach wykonywanych zawodów. W miarę upływu czasu dołączyli do nas Ebo Simonis i Fabian Aling, przyjaciele Damiana, oraz Gusti van Orst z Gildii Kupieckiej, a nasze spotkania stały się bardziej regularne. Udało nam się odtworzyć kilka wydarzeń z czasów Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny Północnej, w których brała udział kobieta, mogąca być Cirillą, jednak wszystko to okazało się jedynie niewielkim fragmentem nieprawdopodobnej miejscami historii Lwiątka; historii, której skróconą wersję usłyszeliśmy od niej samej pewnego lipcowego wieczoru niedługo przed wybuchem powstania.”_

 ~”~  


\- Alvar się spóźnia – mruknął Ebo. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadł w kłopoty.

\- Kłopoty – prychnął Damian. – W jego akurat przypadku największe kłopoty, jakie może na siebie ściągnąć, to wygadanie się żonie.

Zgromadzeni wokół stołu mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem. Charakter Amelii de LaCreu był znany wszystkim. Alvar dobrze udawał brak lęku przed rozczarowaniem ukochanej, ale nikt nie dawał się nabrać.

\- Ciekawe kogo tu nowego przyślą z miłościwie panującego nam cesarstwa – rzucił Gusti po chwili nieco ponurym tonem. Wieści o zamachu stanu w Nilfgaardzie i śmierci Emhyra rozchodziły się powoli po Cintrze. W obliczu niepewnej przyszłości obecnego namiestnika, w mieście dało się odczuć pewne rozluźnienie atmosfery.

\- Można by wysunąć argument, że nowy cesarz nie ma żadnych praw do Cintry – rzucił marzycielsko Ebo.

\- Taaak – odpowiedział przeciągle Damian - Bo cesarstwo znane jest jak świat długi i szeroki z dobrego serca i zwracania podbitych ziem.

\- Poza tym kto niby miałby rządzić? – odezwał się nagle milczący dotąd Fabian. – Rada Wielmożów?

\- Przed tym chrońcie nas bogowie wszelkich wyznań – mruknął Gusti. – Wolę Nilfgaard.

\- Ech, żeby tak faktycznie znaleźć Lwiątko… - rozmarzył się ponownie Ebo.

\- Lwicę bardziej – uśmiechnął się Damian. – Dziewczynie na dwudziestą ósmą wiosnę idzie.

\- Lwicą była Calanthe. Nie godzi się nadawać tytuł zaocznie – zaprotestował sucho Fabian.

\- Prawda. – Damian skinął głową. Jako jedyny siedział przodem do drzwi więc pierwszy dostrzegł nadchodzącego Alvara. Mężczyzna nie był jednak sam. Towarzyszyła mu szczupła kobieta, skrywająca twarz pod kapturem. Gdy zbliżyli się do stołu, przyjrzał się uważnie przyjacielowi. Alvar był blady i wyraźnie wzburzony. Damian spojrzał na jego towarzyszkę, bezskutecznie usiłując dostrzec jakiekolwiek szczegóły mogące zdradzić, kim była.

\- Alvar, nareszcie. Myśleliśmy już, że cię Amelia zatrzymała – rzucił niecierpliwie Fabian, odwracając się i marszcząc brwi na widok stojącej obok niego kobiety. – A to kto...?

\- To... – zaczął Alvar nieswoim glosem, rozejrzał się po sali, upewniając się, że nadal są sami, po czym wybuchnął – Mieliśmy rację! Cały czas mieliśmy rację!

Dziewczyna zdjęła kaptur i przyglądała im się w milczeniu. Damianowi zaschło w ustach. Oczy. Oczy się zgadzały. Włosy bardziej srebrne niż szare, ale pamiętał jakieś historie o magii... Do tego była...piękna. Wrażenia tego nie psuła nawet paskudna blizna na lewym policzku.

Pozostali mężczyźni patrzyli na nią w osłupieniu.

\- Lwiątko, Cirilla, królowa Cintry, wróciła! – Alvara wyraźnie rozsadzały emocje.

\- Póki co żadna królowa – odezwała się dziewczyna lekko kpiącym tonem. – Póki co najwyżej „moment zwrotny w historii Cintry”, jak mam nadzieję napiszą kiedyś historycy.  


Damian otrząsnął się z szoku z niejakim trudem i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, obserwując ją uważnie podczas gdy wokół wybuchł zamęt. Alvar już przepadł z kretesem, ale ten zawsze był romantykiem. Ebo, Gusti i Fabian zerwali się z miejsc, wyraźnie niepewni, co robić, rozdarci miedzy nadzieją a podejrzliwością, między koniecznością padnięcia dziewczynie do stóp i zadania niewygodnych pytań. On sam czekał na dogodny moment, zachowując rezerwy nieufności.

Ebo odzyskał mowę jako pierwszy.

\- Pani... – skłonił się lekko w ramach kompromisu. – To...naprawdę wy?

Spojrzała na niego i Damian miał wrażenie, że widzi Calanthe. Ale miał też świadomość, że bardzo chciał ją widzieć. Biedny Ebo pod jej spojrzeniem zaczerwienił się po kark.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to pytanie brzmi wyjątkowo głupio? – odpowiedziała niespodziewanie ciepło.

Ebo skurczył się w sobie. Fabian spojrzał na Alvara.

\- Wyjaśnij, proszę.

\- Nie, ja to zrobię – wtrąciła dziewczyna stanowczym, rzeczowym tonem. – Nie wiem, jak mogę wam udowodnić, że nie jestem kolejną podstawioną marionetką. Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje, chętnie wysłucham. Teraz odpowiadając na wasze pytania, zadane i niezadane: tak, to ja – uśmiechnęła się do Ebo, który znów pokraśniał, łącznie z uszami. – Dopiero teraz, bo dopiero teraz potrzeba odzyskania domu i imienia była silniejsza niż niechęć do ponownego bycia pionkiem w czyjejś grze. Jak również dopiero po śmierci Emhyra mamy na odzyskanie czegokolwiek jakieś szanse. Przebywałam z Geraltem, u elfów oraz w miejscach, w które byście nie uwierzyli. Przez ostatnie trzy lata jako wiedźminka polowałam na potwory. Blizna jest po ranie od oriona, którą zadał mi Stefan Skellen trzynaście lat temu. Tak, posługuję się magią. W pewnym sensie. Jak o czymś zapomniałam, pytajcie. Odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania, naturalnie w granicach rozsądku. – Powiodła po nich wszystkich po kolei spojrzeniem. - Potrzebuję waszego zaufania żeby cokolwiek zdziałać.

Damian wstał i skłonił się.

\- Witajcie z powrotem, pani – powiedział cicho. – Wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni nie wierzyli ani w wasz ślub z cesarzem, ani w waszą śmierć. Jednak nie wierzyć to jedno, a spotkać was to zupełnie coś innego. – uśmiechnął się. – Szczególnie dla mnie. Mój ojciec służył w gwardii pałacowej i zabierał mnie czasem ze sobą. Szalałem wtedy po pałacu wraz z grupką innych dzieci, do których raz na jakiś czas pozwalano wam dołączyć. Pamiętam do dziś, jak raz goniąc się spadliśmy z murów zamkowych. Do tej pory mam bliznę na kolanie, a wy, pani, o ile dobrze pamiętam, mieliście poharataną całą prawą część ciała i paskudną ranę na łokciu. Dostało mi się od matki tamtego dnia, a królowa Calanthe wściekła się tak, że wszyscy omijali ją z daleka. Miałem zakaz pojawiania się w pałacu przez miesiąc... Ale w międzyczasie wybuchła wojna.

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu długą chwilę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że reszta też patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Jego uwaga jednak w całości była skupiona na niej, na jej reakcji, na oczekiwaniu na jej kolejne słowa. 

Uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech.

\- Przećwiczyła mnie wtedy rzemieniem – powiedziała cicho w końcu. Rozpięła i podwinęła rękaw koszuli i odsłoniła białą kreskę wzdłuż łokcia. Zapięła z powrotem rękaw i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Lewą. – dodała łagodnie. – Lewą stronę ciała. Gratuluję pamięci... Daniel? Zdałam test?

Na krótką chwilę poczuł się jak sparaliżowany. Gdy odzyskał władzę w rękach i nogach, padł na kolana, wyciągając ku niej w rekach miecz i pochylając nisko głowę.

\- Damian, pani – powiedział, z trudem panując nad drżeniem głosu. – Moje życie i mój miecz należą do was. Zróbcie z nimi, cokolwiek uważacie za słuszne.

Usłyszał szczęk mieczy i kątem oka dostrzegł jak pozostali mężczyźni idą w jego ślady.

\- Panowie, bo się do tego przyzwyczaję – roześmiała się, ale słyszał wyraźnie, że jej głos był zmieniony. – Miecze wasze przyjmuję z radością i z ulgą. Życia zachowajcie proszę jak najdłużej dla siebie. Wstańcie, nalegam. Nie dzielmy skóry na bardzo dużym i bardzo złym niedźwiedziu.

 ~”~

\- Jaki jest wasz plan, pani?

Pokręciła głową z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Proszę, porzućcie póki co oficjalne formy. Nie ma to sensu i utrudnia rozmowę. – Upiła odrobinę wina i spojrzała na nich poważnie. – Żadnego szczegółowego planu jeszcze nie mam, najpierw potrzebuję od was informacji o sytuacji w kraju. Jedyną pewną rzeczą jest to, że nie mamy dużo czasu. Zamieszanie po śmierci mojego szanownego ojca szybko ucichnie.

\- Twojego... Kogo, pani? – spytał Ebo zdumiony. Powiodła po nich spojrzeniem.

\- Duny, zwany Jeżem z Erdenwaldu, to nie był nikt inny tylko Biały Płomień, który już nie tańczy na kurhanach wrogów, Emhyr var Emreis – odparła.

\- Ale przecież... On się z fałszywą Cirillą ożenił? – spytał Gusti, wyraźnie oszołomiony.

Skrzywiła się brzydko.

\- Ze mną też miał zamiar – powiedziała cicho. – Vilgefortz nakładł mu do głowy opowieści o władcy świata, niby moim synu, czy może wnuku, gubię się w zawiłościach przepowiednii Itliny. Władcy, który będzie w stanie powstrzymać grożącą naszemu światu katastrofę. Emhyr umyślił sobie uprowadzić mnie i osobiście dopilnować, by tak się stało i by władca ten odziedziczył tron Nilfgaardu. Na szczęście porzucił te chore plany po tym, jak spotkał nas z Geraltem i Yennefer po masakrze w zamku Vilgefortza. Puścił nas wtedy wolno. Kilka lat później znów zmienił zdanie, tym razem mając zamiar ogłosić mnie następczynią tronu. Zanim zdołał to zrobić, zanim nawet jeszcze podjęłam decyzję, czy się na to zgadzam, został zamordowany. Zmarł mi na rękach. Wtedy zdecydowałam się, że nilfgaardzkiego tronu nie chcę za skarby świata. Wtedy też uświadomiłam sobie, że to może być moja jedyna szansa na odzyskanie Cintry.

Wokół stołu zapanowała cisza. Alvar pokręcił głową.

\- Cesarz – powtórzył. – Wiedzieliśmy, że nie był tym za kogo się podawał, ale to nikomu nawet do głowy by nie przyszło...

\- Zostawcie to dla siebie – znów wykrzywiła lekko usta. – Nie jestem pewna, jak powszechna jest to wiedza i co na to następca Emhyra, ktokolwiek nim nie zostanie.

\- Pani... – powiedział cicho Ebo – Wybacz... Opowiesz nam w skrócie, co się z tobą działo? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że są pilniejsze sprawy, ale...

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Obiecałam przecież odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Opowiem, ale w bardzo dużym skrócie, bo to naprawdę długa historia.

~”~

Gdy skończyła, Damian pokręcił głową.

\- Zaczynam się cieszyć, że do niektórych faktów się nie dokopaliśmy.

\- I tak nikt by się nami nie zainteresował – powiedział Alvar buńczucznie.

\- Zupełnie jak pewnym historykiem w karczmie. – Cirilla uniosła kpiąco brwi.

\- Ale ty pani wiedziałaś... Znaczy... – pod jej spojrzeniem zaczął się jąkać dostarczając reszcie uciechy.

\- To co dalej? – spytał Fabian gdy już dali Alvarowi spokój.

Powiodła po nich wzrokiem.

\- Zanim cokolwiek postanowię, potrzebuję się od was dowiedzieć, jak sytuacja wygląda tutaj, w stolicy, i w pozostałych częściach kraju. Na kogo i na co możemy liczyć, kto za nami stanie, kto sprawi problemy.

\- W stolicy jest około półtora tysiąca żołnierzy – odpowiedział Fabian. – Damian, ja i Ebo służymy w różnych oddziałach, więc możemy po cichu rozpuścić wiadomość o powstaniu. Gwarantuję, że wszyscy staną za tobą, pani, jak tylko rozejdą się wieści, że faktycznie wróciłaś.

\- Problem w tym, że te wieści powinny się rozejść szeroko ale jak najciszej – skrzywiła się lekko. – Inaczej będziemy tu mieli Dijkstrę zanim zdążymy się obejrzeć.

\- Zostaw to nam. – wtrącił się Ebo.

Fabian skinął głową potwierdzając jego słowa i kontynuował.

\- Nilfgaardzki garnizon w stolicy to około cztery tysiące ludzi. W innych miejscach sprawy wyglądają gorzej.

\- Gdzie są skoncentrowane ich siły?

\- Głównie wzdłuż granicy na rzece. Tam ciężko nam będzie zdobyć przewagę.

Zamyśliła się. Damian obserwował ją, nie mogąc w pełni otrząsnąć się z szoku.

\- Czyli nasza jedyna szansa to zdobyć stolicę i zmusić namiestnika do współpracy.

\- Ale musimy mieć jakieś siły nad Jarugą – zaprotestował Ebo.

\- Musimy – zgodziła się. - Ile jest cintryjskiego wojska w tamtej okolicy?

Fabian spojrzał na Damiana pytająco. Ten z niejakim trudem zebrał myśli.

\- Kilkanaście kompanii – powiedział wolno. – Nie znam dokładnych liczb, muszę sprawdzić, kto dostał tam przydział. Musisz też pamiętać pani, że nasza armia została zdziesiątkowana podczas drugiej wojny, a kilka tysięcy zdezerterowało i schroniło się w Temerii i tylko część z nich skorzystała z amnestii. Nilfgaard co prawda rozluźnił nieco sankcje wobec wojska po cesarskim ślubie, utrzymując iluzję, że prawowita królowa Cintry wróciła na tron, ale nabór był prowadzony głównie do gwardii pałacowej, nie do regularnej armii. Ta nigdy nie odzyskała liczebności sprzed wojny.

\- A siły Nilfgaardu?

Ebo skrzywił się.

\- Jakieś trzynaście tysięcy, lekko licząc.

\- Wspaniale – powiedziała z westchnieniem. – Wybornie wprost. Nie ma jak z fantazją i ambicją podchodzić do zadań niemożliwych.

Gusti uśmiechnął się.

\- Ambicja i fantazja, połączona z determinacją wygrały więcej bitew, niż rozsądek chciałby przyznać.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i wstała.

\- Dobrze panowie, na mnie już dzisiaj pora. Dowiedzcie się ile możecie, zorientujcie się jakie są nastroje, komu można ufać i kto nam ufa. Kiedy możemy spotkać się ponownie?

Wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Zazwyczaj spotykaliśmy się raz na dwa tygodnie, ale w tej sytuacji...

\- Za dwa dni? – zasugerowała. Damian powiódł po reszcie spojrzeniem. Większość przytaknęła. Wyraz niepokoju na twarzy Alvara postanowił chwilowo zignorować.

\- Zgoda. Nawet jeśli wszyscy nie damy rady się zjawić, powinniśmy mieć bardziej precyzyjne informacje.

\- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia za dwa dni zatem. – Założyła kaptur na głowę i wyszła.

W sali na kilka uderzeń serca zapanowała kompletna cisza.

\- Nie wierzę – odezwał się Gusti jako pierwszy. – Ja w to nie wierzę.

Alvar patrzył na nich triumfalnym wzrokiem.

\- Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że was przekona!

\- Opowiadaj – powiedział Damian.

Alvar streścił im wydarzenia w karczmie i spotkanie z Cirillą. Gdy skończył, Fabian pokręcił głową z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Szykujcie się panowie – powiedział. – Nadchodzą ciekawe czasy.

 ~”~

Dijkstra wpatrywał się w niepozorny kawałek papieru, leżący na wierzchu sterty dokumentów, przykrywających jego biurko. Nie do końca wierzył w to, co właśnie przeczytał, mimo, że wiedział doskonale, że ich informatorzy w Nilfgaardzie należeli do najlepszych w tym fachu. Musieli tacy być, by przetrwać wystarczająco blisko dworu, żeby być jakimkolwiek sensownym źródłem informacji. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go przybycie wezwanego szefa wywiadu.

\- Wasza Miłość? – Rune Torren był najbystrzejszym pracownikiem redańskiego wywiadu, co w praktyce oznaczało jedynie, że był odrobinę mniej rozczarowujący, niż cała reszta. Dijkstra bez słowa podał mu raport. 

Szpieg przeczytał zwięzłą wiadomość i spojrzał na kanclerza Redanii w zdumieniu.

\- Emhyr nie żyje?

\- To zdumienie nie świadczy o tobie zbyt dobrze – skrzywił się Dijsktra. – O mnie zresztą też nie. Jakim cudem przegapiliśmy coś tak dużego? I gdzie, do jasnej kurwy, podziewa się Cirilla?

\- Emhyr, jak widać, też to przegapił. - Torren pokręcił głową i raz jeszcze przeczytał wiadomość. - Brak poszlak, kto za tym stoi...

\- Gildia Kupiecka. Mieli na niego oko już od dawna, ale nie sądziłem, że mają do tego środki. – Dijkstra odchylił się na fotelu, który zatrzeszczał niebezpiecznie. – Pytanie, co dalej.

\- Voorhis...? – zmarszczył brwi szef wywiadu.

\- Najprawdopodobniej, mimo, że był blisko cesarza – zamyślił się kanclerz. – Ale należy do Gildii. Tylko to uratowało jego rodzinę, gdy poprzedni spisek wyszedł na jaw. Ale czy to będzie on, zależy głównie od tego, jak dużą rewolucję planują nasi południowi przyjaciele. I na jak dużą swobodę pozwolą następcy Emhyra, którego niesubordynacja i niezależność była przecież dla nich tak bolesnym rozczarowaniem.

Milczał przez moment.

\- Nadal nie ma żadnych wieści o naszej wiedźmince? – spytał po chwili.

\- Nic nowego – pokręcił głową Torren. – Od mariborskiego zlecenia na bazyliszka, gdy rozpytywał o nią nilfgaardzki oddział, nie mamy o niej żadnych informacji. Jak kamień w wodę. – przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował niepewnie. – Wasza Miłość, wiemy, że została ranna. Okoliczności wskazywałyby, że zginęła...

\- Nie. – Dijkstra przerwał mu ostro, wstał od biurka i podszedł do olbrzymiej mapy Północy, rozpiętej na ścianie. – Nie zginęła. Ona już kilkukrotnie zostawała przez wielu uznawana za zmarłą. A jednak uparcie wraca, i to pojawiając się zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu i czasie... – przerwał, wpatrując się w mapę, uderzony nagłą myślą.

Najmniej odpowiedni dla niego czas był bez wątpienia teraz. Zaś co do miejsca...

– Najnowsze raporty o sytuacji w Temerii, natychmiast – zażądał, odwracając się gwałtownie do szpiega. – Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem liczebności naszych oddziałów. I szacunków, ile naszego wojska moglibyśmy zwolnić, nie tracąc Mariboru i Gors Velen.

\- Zwolnić i wysłać gdzie, Wasza Miłość?

\- Torren, na chędożone Wielkie Słońce. Do Cintry.

Szpieg spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę sądzicie, że Cirilla coś planuje?

Dijkstra wzruszył ramionami.

\- To córka Emhyra i wychowanka wiedźmina. Ci, którzy jej nie doceniali, nie skończyli za dobrze. Nie zamierzam popełnić tego błędu. A jeśli mam rację i Lwiątko istotnie zamierza wrócić... – ponownie spojrzał na mapę. – To wraca po Cintrę.

 ~”~

_„Wielokrotnie pytano nas, kim był towarzyszący Cirilli, podający się za cyrulika mężczyzna o manierach arystokraty. W tym miejscu muszę niestety rozczarować potencjalnych czytelników – sami nigdy nie dowiedzieliśmy się o nim nic więcej. Nawet Damian, który z nas wszystkich spędził z Cirilą i Regisem najwięcej czasu, nie był w stanie wiele nam o nim powiedzieć. Oczywistym jedynie było, że Cirilla darzyła go szczególnym zaufaniem. Kilkukrotnie dowiódł swojej nieprzeciętnej intuicji, nie było więc niczym dziwnym, że królowa wybrała go na doradcę. Nawet pomijając jego rolę w dramatycznych wydarzeniach w Cintrze podczas samego powstania, sprawy prawdopodobnie zakończyłyby się zupełnie inaczej bez jego udziału.”_

 ~”~

Ich piątka była już na miejscu, gdy się zjawiła. Nie była sama.

\- Panowie, poznajcie proszę Emiela Regisa, mojego przyjaciela i doradcę.

Gdy Alvar dokonywał prezentacji, Damian przyjrzał się towarzyszącemu jej mężczyźnie. Był średniego wzrostu, szczupły, ubrany w elegancką czerń. Alvar wspominał, że jest cyrulikiem, co potwierdzałby silny zapach ziół, który go otaczał, ale coś w jego postawie i sposobie bycia sugerowało arystokrację. Mężczyzna również lustrował ich grupę uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Moje uszanowanie – odezwał się z lekkim uśmiechem. – Szczególnie dla waszej przenikliwości i wiary w Ciri.

Alvar prychnął.

\- Jeśli znało się Calanthe, panie Regis, to nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że to zahukane dziewczę u boku cesarza to Lwiątko.

\- A jednak cały kraj uwierzył – powiedziała kwaśno Cirilla.

\- Kraj miał dosyć wojny – odparł poważnie Damian. Spojrzała na niego. – A alternatywne opcje przyszłości Cintry wcale nie były za różowe.

\- A teraz? – spytała cicho, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Czy teraz kraj ma bardziej dosyć wojny czy Nilfgaardu? Nie chciałabym przeciągać ludzi przez ogień i śmierć dla jakiejś wydumanej idei. Nie, jeśli akceptują swoją obecną sytuację. Już mam za dużo krwi na rękach.

Zaskoczyła ich. Damian zobaczył, jak Regis uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Alvar spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

\- Ciężko nazwać sytuację stabilną. Nie jesteśmy bezpośrednio zaangażowani w działania wojenne, to prawda – powiedział powoli. – Ale krwawe tłumienie jakiejkolwiek niesubordynacji jest na porządku dziennym. Wojsko regularnie pozwala sobie na samosądy, by utrzymać ludzi w ryzach. Straciliśmy też jakąkolwiek niezależność, a wszystkie sprawy rozstrzyga, a raczej nie rozstrzyga, stolica.

\- Czyli scena z portu sprzed czterech dni nie była odosobnionym przypadkiem? – przerwała mu dziwnym tonem.

Damian pokręcił głową.

\- Niestety. Nie zawsze kończy się tak brutalnie, ale nie jest to też nic nietypowego. Zdrada jest w Nilfgaardzie karana śmiercią.

\- Zyski z handlu zmalały, większość płynie prosto do Nilfgaardu, podatki wzrosły – wtrącił Gusti. – Brak działań wojennych na terenie kraju to jedyna pozytywna strona naszej sytuacji...

\- Poza tym wszyscy uwielbiali królową Calanthe – dodał Fabian cicho. – Nie nazwałbym twojego powrotu na tron, pani, wydumaną ideą.

Skinęła mu głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję. Mimo to proszę, byście rozpuszczając wieści patrzyli, z jakimi reakcjami te wieści się spotykają.

\- Póki co wiemy, że niewiele osób traktuje nas poważnie – westchnął Ebo.

Uniosła brwi pytająco.

\- Najczęstszą reakcją była rada, byśmy przestali pić – skrzywił się Damian. – Prosili, by spotkać cię, pani, osobiście, najlepiej dziś wieczorem. Czy byłabyś skłonna to rozważyć?

\- To chyba nie jest najbezpieczniejszy pomysł? – wtrącił się Regis. Damian spojrzał na niego.

\- Ręczę za tych ludzi – powiedział poważnie. – Znam ich wszystkich od kilkunastu lat. Jedynym problemem jest dostanie się niepostrzeżenie do koszar.

\- To akurat właśnie nie jest problemem – uśmiechnęła się Cirilla. – O ile miejsce nie jest zabezpieczone magicznie, mogę się tam po prostu teleportować.

\- Jeśli na wszystkie nasze problemy będziesz pani mieć gotowe rozwiązanie, może od razu chodźmy do pałacu? – parsknął śmiechem Fabian.

\- Chciałabym – odpowiedziała. – Ale może najpierw zbierzmy jednak większą grupę.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się? – upewnił się Damian.

Cirilla wymieniła spojrzenia z Regisem.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedziała. – Ale czy to znaczy, że nadal nie wiemy nic o cintryjskim wojsku?

\- Nie jest aż tak źle – odpowiedział szybko Ebo. – Mamy deklarację wielu osób, że jeśli tylko nie cierpimy na zbiorowe urojenia, to mamy ich poparcie.

Prychnęła. Damian zastanowił się przelotnie, jak na jej bezceremonialność i bezpośredniość zareaguje cintryjska szlachta i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wprost nie mógł się tego doczekać.

\- Skoro mamy za zadanie zdobyć zaufanie i poparcie waszych towarzyszy broni – odezwał się znów Regis cicho. – To może warto byłoby mieć chociaż zalążek jakiegoś planu?

\- Trudno odmówić ci racji – Cirilla rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym wyjęła z sakwy zwinięty pergamin i rozłożyła go na stole. Niepozorny dokument okazał się być niezwykle szczegółową mapą Północy od Schodów Marnadalu po Góry Smocze, z zaznaczonymi układami zależności, liniami wpływów i siatką powiązań między krajami, gildiami i innymi graczami. Fabian gwizdnął cicho. Alvar pochylił się nad mapą, studiując ją z zawodową fascynacją.

\- Skąd masz to dzieło sztuki, pani? – spytał z zachwytem.

\- Z cesarskiej biblioteki – uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Regis pokręcił głową.

\- Twoje zbieranie informacji na przyszłość, dowolną przyszłość, jest dość imponujące.

\- Dziękuję. Chyba. – Rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, ale cyrulik nie podjął tematu.

\- Redania nie wygląda dla nas za dobrze – mruknął Ebo.

\- Wygląda bardzo źle – poprawiła go. – Dijkstra niemal na pewno szykuje się, by zgarnąć Cintrę dla siebie, a jak widać, jest groźny. Wieści o śmierci Emhyra dotarły do niego pewnie zanim jeszcze zdążyłam zniknąć z Nilfgaardu. Ma co prawda własne problemy, tak wewnętrzne, jak i w Temerii, ale to go jedynie nieco opóźni. Sama Temeria odpada, ich partyzantka jest wystarczająco zajęta oraz rozproszona. Nie wiem, jak wygląda sytuacja w Lyrii i Rivii. Zamierzam poprosić o wsparcie Skellige i można założyć, że się zgodzą. Crach an Craite zginął walcząc z Gonem, ale Cerys uhonoruje jego przysięgę, daną mojej babce. Ale to nadal o wiele za mało, żeby irytować cesarstwo.

\- W Lyrii cały czas rządzi królowa Meve – powiedział Damian. – To przecież kuzynka królowej Calanthe. Myślę, że nie odmówi ci wsparcia, pani. Ale ich armia też została zdziesiątkowana w kolejnych wojnach.

\- Kovir? – spytał Regis, również studiując mapę.

\- Zawsze był neutralny – pokręciła głową.

\- Poza sfinansowaniem ofensywy przeciwko Nilfgaardowi podczas Drugiej Wojny Północnej – uśmiechnął się krzywo Gusti, wskazując niebieskie linie powiązań Gildii Kupieckiej.

\- Precedens... – powiedziała przeciągle. – Pomyślę o tym...

\- Czarodziejki? – dodał niepewnie Alvar.

Cirilla prychnęła i rzuciła komentarz wielce nieprzystający królowej.

\- Rozumiem, czarodziejki odpadają – wycofał się szybko historyk. Damian pokręcił głową tłumiąc śmiech. Przyszłość rysowała się ciekawie. O ile dożyją tego, by ją oglądać, naturalnie.

 ~”~

_„Przekonanie reszty cintryjskiego garnizonu nie poszło aż tak prosto, jak nam się z początku wydawało. W pierwszej chwili nikt nam nie uwierzył – i trudno było im się dziwić. Samemu było mi trudno uwierzyć w tę nieprawdopodobną historię, a przecież byłem tym, którego Cirilla znalazła i przesłuchała. Ponadto nasze zainteresowanie losami Lwiątka było znane w kręgach przyjaciół Damiana, Ebo i Fabiana, co nie czyniło nas i naszych wieści ani odrobinę bardziej wiarygodnymi. Jednak gdy Cirilla zjawiła się w koszarach, gdy oficerowie spotkali ją osobiście, natychmiast zdobyła ich posłuch i zaufanie. Uwielbienie cintryjskiego wojska dla Lwicy z Cintry było legendarne, gdy więc fakt powrotu Lwiątka okazał się prawdą, nie było takiego żołnierza, który nie byłby gotów zginąć za Cirillę.”_

 ~”~

\- Jak spotkanie z Cintryjczykami? – spytał ją Regis jak tylko weszła.

\- Damian sporo przesadził z podkreślaniem tej ich nieufności. - Uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła miecze. - Rzucili mi się do stóp jak tylko weszłam, bez zadawania żadnych pytań. Dziwne i nieco krępujące uczucie... Ale przynajmniej mamy całkowite i niekwestionowane poparcie całego cintryjskiego garnizonu. Czekają na sygnał.

Skinął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Doskonale. Co dalej?

Zamyśliła się na moment.

\- Skellige zostawię sobie na koniec... Zatem Lyria. I tak, jak sugerowałeś, Kovir. Niestety. – Westchnęła.

\- Niestety? – zmarszczył brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Tankred Thyssen nie zgodzi się zaangażować w nasz konflikt z Nilfgaardem bez perspektywy uzyskania dla siebie wymiernych korzyści. – Znów westchnęła i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. - Obawiam się zatem, że prosząc go o pomoc podejmuję decyzję o małżeństwie.

Regis spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Wiesz cokolwiek o tym człowieku?

\- Niewiele, niestety – pokręciła głową. – Jego ojciec był wybitnym władcą, powszechnie cenionym i szanowanym. O samym Tankredzie nie wiem nic, poza tym, że udzielił azylu Triss i czarodziejom, więc przynajmniej nie jest fanatycznym psychopatą w stylu Radowida. No i Loża Czarodziejek planowała mnie za niego wydać. Nie wiem tylko, czy traktować to jako rekomendację, czy raczej jako ostrzeżenie.

Regis milczał, patrząc na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dam sobie radę, wampirze – uśmiechnęła się. – Bywałam już w gorszych sytuacjach.

\- Nie wątpię – zauważył sucho. – Ale to jednak co innego...

\- Doceniam twoją troskę, naprawdę – powiedziała ciepło, ale stanowczo. – Ale uwierz mi, poradzę sobie. Poza tym to jest moja jedyna szansa na utrzymanie Cintry, jeśli uda mi się ją odzyskać. Potrzebuję silnego sojuszu, inaczej Nilfgaard albo Redania natychmiast wykorzystają sytuację. – przerwała na moment, patrząc w przestrzeń. – Żałuję jedynie, że tracę moją wolność. Moją niezależność.

\- Zdajesz sobie przecież doskonale sprawę, że decyzję o ich stracie podjęłaś, gdy postanowiłaś odzyskać Cintrę. – powiedział cicho.

Skinęła głową.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, oczywiście. Tylko... Szkoda.

Regis patrzył na nią jeszcze przez moment, po czym spojrzał na rozłożoną na stole między nimi cesarską mapę.

\- Kovir ma udziały w nilfgaardzkich spółkach? – zapytał, śledząc błękitne linie pokrywające połowę Północy i znaczną część Południa.

\- Zgadza się. Dlatego związanie z nim Cintry powinno mnie zabezpieczyć. Nawet cesarstwo zastanowi się kilka razy, zanim z nim zadrze, a jeśli władzę przejmie ktoś związany z Gildią Kupiecką, a na to wszystko wskazuje, Cintra powinna być bezpieczna do następnego przewrotu.

\- A jaki cel może widzieć Tankred w unii z Cintrą? – spytał tonem, w którym nadal wyraźnie słychać było, co sądzi o całym pomyśle. Zaskoczyła ją jego reakcja na jej plan i nagle wybuchła opiekuńczość. Zdawał sobie przecież doskonale sprawę, jak chwiejna była jej pozycja, więc jego opór wydał jej się całkowicie nieracjonalny.

\- Chociażby uniezależnienie się od importu żywności z Nilfgaardu... Pobyt na dworze cesarskim był bardzo edukujący – wyjaśniła lekko ironicznie na widok jego miny, po czym umilkła na chwilę. – Mam tylko nadzieję... Mam nadzieję, że to będzie warte tych wszystkich wyrzeczeń. Moich i nie tylko moich. – dodała cicho.

\- Będzie, Jaskółko – powiedział cicho. - Jeśli nie pozwolisz, żeby władza uderzyła ci do głowy. Jeśli pozostaniesz wierna sobie. Tylko proszę... Uważaj na siebie.

\- Gdzie twój sarkazm, wampirze...? – uśmiechnęła się, starając się znaleźć z powrotem na znajomym terenie podszytej ciepłem ironii.

\- Czeka na lepszy moment – odparł z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Ja... – zająknęła się i uścisnęła jego dłoń. - Dziekuję, Regis.

 ~”~

\- Wnuczka Lwicy. – Meve lustrowała ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Ciri czuła się jak na przesłuchaniu, ale patrzyła na królową Lyrii i Rivii chłodno, nie dając się sprowokować. Pół dnia zajęło jej przekonanie strażników, by pozwolili jej na prywatną audiencję, nie zamierzała zmarnować tej szansy. – Dwukrotnie już słyszałam, że mam cię opłakiwać. Raz, po rzezi Cintry i drugi raz, gdy nasz umiłowany cesarz, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie, ogłosił po tobie żałobę. Ile jeszcze razy zamierzasz wstawać z martwych?

\- Tyle, ile będzie trzeba – wzruszyła ramionami. – Po rzezi Cintry znalazł mnie i ukrył Geralt. A że wszyscy daliście się oszukać Emhyrowi... Za to już naprawdę nie mogę brać odpowiedzialności.

\- I skąd mam mieć pewność, że tym razem to ty, a nie kolejna córka jakiegoś biednego kupca, tym razem podstawiona przez miłościwie nam już nie panujących czarodziejów? Którzy bardzo by chcieli znów panować?

\- Filippa Eillhart proponowała mi dołączenie do ich sekretnej Loży i bycie królową z tejże Loży nadania...

\- Doprawdy? I co odpowiedziałaś?

\- Zostałam wiedźminką – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Bagna i ścieki wydawały mi się bardziej atrakcyjne, a trupojady bardziej godne zaufania.

Meve parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć jej minę. Dobrze, wiedźminko, jakież to sprawy przywiodły cię tutaj?

Ciri spojrzała królowej w oczy.

\- Przecież wiesz dobrze, Wasza Wysokość.

Meve patrzyła na nią spojrzeniem starannie bez wyrazu.

\- Brawury nie można ci odmówić – powiedziała po chwili. – A masz jakiś plan, który nie jest samobójstwem?

\- Poprosić o wsparcie Kovir – odparła Ciri.

Meve zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tankred istotnie miałby środki... Ale nie zgodzi się. Neutralność zawsze była dla Koviru absolutnym priorytetem.

\- Mam kilka argumentów.

\- Na przykład?

\- Dijsktrę. I unię z Cintrą.

Królowa znów parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- Brawury zdecydowanie nie można ci odmówić. – Spoważniała. – Ambicje Dijkstry faktycznie są niepokojące.

\- Dlatego trzeba go zatrzymać zanim zdominuje całą Północ – odpowiedziała Ciri niecierpliwie. – Oraz pozbyć się stąd cesarstwa.

\- I ty właśnie zamierzasz tego dokonać? – Meve zmierzyła ją kpiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie sama. – Ciri nie dała się zbić z tropu. – Sama nic nie zdziałam, Nilfgaard rozdepcze mnie nawet tego nie zauważywszy. Dlatego potrzebuję pomocy: waszej, Koviru, Skellige.

\- To nadal może być za mało – odparła królowa powoli.

\- Może – ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale to jest idealny moment; tak cesarstwo, jak i Redania są zajęte wewnętrznymi problemami. Nie będziemy mieć drugiej takiej szansy. Emhyr planował wzmocnić liczebność wojsk cesarskich w Cintrze przed ogłoszeniem mnie następczynią tronu, nie chcę czekać, aż jakiekolwiek posiłki tu dotrą... – przerwała na widok miny Meve. – Za co płacicie wywiadowi? Naprawdę nikt o tym nie wie?

Królowa Lyrii milczała przez moment, wyraźnie dochodząc do siebie.

\- Calanthe wiedziała? – spytała cicho po chwili, po czym pokręciła głową. – Nie, niemożliwe, nie mogła wiedzieć, losy Cintry wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej... Niewiarygodne. Ale wiele tłumaczy. – odchyliła się w fotelu, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – No dobrze, załóżmy na moment, że chcę ci pomóc... Jak zamierzasz to rozegrać?

Ciri uśmiechnęła się. Tą część miała już dopracowaną.

 ~”~

Zoltan nie mógł wprost doczekać się powrotu do Novigradu. Lyrijczycy byli upierdliwi, negocjacje przeciągały się w nieskończoność i nawet jego kuzyni i reszta krasnoludziej kompanii działała mu już na nerwy. Zmierzał właśnie w kierunku pierwszej lepszej tawerny, by zapić rozczarowania popołudnia, gdy ją zauważył. Rozpoznał ją natychmiast, mimo peleryny i kaptura nasuniętego głęboko na twarz. Wystarczająco napatrzył się na nią przed trzema laty. Ruszył za nią i dogonił ją gdy skręciła w wąski, pusty zaułek.

\- A gdzie się panienka wybiera? – zawołał półgłosem. Nie docenił jej. Zanim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, poczuł ostrze na gardle.

\- Zoltan! – powiedziała cicho, zaskoczona. – Nie rób mi więcej proszę takich niespodzianek.

Sztylet zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił, a krasnolud z nieukrywaną ulgą rozmasował szyję.

\- Do kroćset, Ciri – pokręcił głową i odetchnął głęboko. – Co robisz w Lyrii?

\- Mogłabym cię spytać o to samo.

\- Pomagam chłopakom zawrzeć umowę z lokalną gildią, żeby ich szlag trafił i ścierwojady zeżarły. – Splunął na ziemię. - Mnie też niech szlag trafi, że się zgodziłem.

\- Nie idzie zbyt dobrze? – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mało powiedziane. A ty? Wiedźmińskie zlecenie?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – rozejrzała się wokół i zaciągnęła go do opuszczonego budynku na końcu uliczki. Gdy upewniła się, że są sami, odwróciła się do niego, nagle poważna i skupiona. – Emhyr nie żyje. A ja szykuję się, żeby odzyskać Cintrę.

\- A przysiągłbym, że jeszcze dzisiaj nic nie piłem. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Widzi mi się, że są prostsze sposoby rozstania się z tym światem.

\- Mam plan, Zoltan.

\- Chyba samobójczy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie, jeśli uda mi się przekonać do niego wszystkich, którzy mogą być chociaż trochę skłonni do tego, by nam pomóc.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

\- Ty mówisz poważnie. – Podrapał się po brodzie. - No dobra, niech stracę. Opowiadaj, Ciri.

\- Lyria, Kovir i Skellige. Nilfgaard nadal będzie miał przewagę liczebną, ale nie spodziewają się ataku, co daje nam przewagę. Cintryjskie wojsko mnie popiera i czeka na sygnał, a jeśli zdobędziemy stolicę, zmusimy naczelnika do współpracy – powiedziała szybko, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Tak, to nadal jest ryzykowne. Ale naprawdę nie porywam się sama na cesarstwo.

\- A niech mnie – znów pokręcił głową i zamyślił się na moment. Wizja, którą roztoczyła, była niepokojąco kusząca. Zaraza. Poczuł, że toporek zaczyna go jakby odrobinę świerzbić. Jeśli trafiała się szansa, by odpłacić się Czarnym... - Stary pierdziel w Mahakamie oficjalnie palcem nie kiwnie – powiedział, podejmując szybką, spontaniczną i najprawdopodobniej złą decyzję. - Ale skrzyknę kilku chłopaków. Będziemy w Cintrze za tydzień. Jeśli uda ci się namówić resztę do pomocy, daj znać.

\- A wasze negocjacje? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Srał je pies. Lyrijczycy i tak nie są zainteresowani. Może zainteresują się bardziej, gdy wygonimy Czarnych za góry.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się. - Nie spodziewałam się...

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myśl o tym jako o spłacie długu.

\- Ty przecież nie masz u mnie żadnego długu, Zoltan?

\- Ale jestem winien kilkuset Nilfgardczykom nóż pod żebra. My krasnoludy traktujemy takie zobowiązania poważnie.

\- Przypomnij mi, bym nigdy nie zalazła ci za skórę.

\- Nie ma mowy, Ciri. – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i skłonił jej się lekko. – Powodzenia.

Uściskała go w odpowiedzi.

\- Dziękuję. Bywaj, Zoltan.

 ~”~

Na głos szambelana Tankred podniósł głowę znad czytanego traktatu handlowego.

\- Wasza Wysokość...

\- Tak Hillardzie?

\- Panie, wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale... Posłaniec z Cintry. Prosiła o audiencję w trybie pilnym.

\- Podała imię?

\- Ciri z Vengerbergu.

Tankred westchnął. Hillard wiedział, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadzać się na prywatne audiencje, poza naprawdę wyjątkowymi sytuacjami. Ale szambelan miał też instynkt, wyrobiony przez pół wieku służby u króla Esterada, któremu Tankred przez ostatnie kilka lat w końcu nauczył się ufać.

\- Zaprowadź ją do gabinetu, proszę. Zaraz tam dojdę.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość.

 ~”~

Gdy wszedł do gabinetu, kobieta stała przy oknie wyglądając na Plac Spotkań. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, a Tankred zrozumiał nagle, czemu Hillard nie wyrzucił jej za drzwi. To spojrzenie wykluczało dyskusję. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu i Tankred uświadomił sobie z niejakim zdumieniem, że nieznajoma absolutnie nie miała zamiaru mu się kłaniać. Zaintrygowany, zaczął łączyć fakty, które miał przed sobą. Wynik, jedyny który miał jakikolwiek sens, wprawił go w zdumienie, które z trudem starał się ukryć. Cirilla z Cintry. Żywa, w Pont Vanis. Pochylił głowę w ukłonie.

Nie sądziłem, że żyjesz, pani. Nie miałem o tobie żadnych wieści od dłuższego czasu.

Kątem oka spostrzegł zaskoczenie na jej twarzy, szybko ukryte.

\- Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko się zorientujecie, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała. Jej głos był niczym dym i srebro.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Gdybyś pani nie zignorowała protokołu, pewnie zajęłoby mi to nieco dłużej.

Dygnęła z uśmiechem, uznając przegraną.

\- Wybaczcie. Wyszłam z wprawy.

\- Cóż sprowadza do Koviru pozbawioną tronu królową Cintry? – spytał, wskazując jej krzesło.

\- Pozbawiona tronu królowa Cintry zamierza przesunąć granicę Nilfgaardu z powrotem za góry – uśmiechnęła się brzydko. Odważna i nieprzewidywalna. Kordelii to się nie spodoba, pomyślał nagle pozornie bez związku. Tymczasem Cirilla kontynuowała. – Po śmierci Emhyra w Nilfgaardzie panuje zamieszanie, które jednak wkrótce się skończy. Namiestnik w Cintrze zajęty jest chwilowo karmieniem swojej niebezpodstawnej manii prześladowczej. Jeśli działać, to teraz.

\- Kovir, jak wiesz, zawsze pozostawał neutralny. Czego więc ode mnie oczekujesz?

Spojrzała mu hardo w oczy.

\- Pożyczki – powiedziała bez ogródek. – I najemników. Ostrożne szacunki mówią, że mam cztery tysiące lojalnych żołnierzy, z czego półtora tysiąca w samej Cintrze. Nilfgaard ma jakieś szesnaście tysięcy. Zakładam, że po zdobyciu stolicy i przekonaniu namiestnika, że obecność jego i wojsk cesarskich jest doprawdy zbędna, walki uda się ograniczyć do minimum. Nie chcę kolejnej rzezi. Po żadnej ze stron. – zacisnęła usta na moment. – Mam wystarczająco dużo krwi na rękach.

Tankred przypomniał sobie nagle historie i pół-legendy, jakie o niej krążyły. Mając ją przed sobą, był w uwierzyć w znaczną ich część.

\- Poza tym – dodała po chwili z ironicznym uśmiechem – Chcę być przygotowana gdy Redania znów uzna za stosowne przyjść z pomocą ciemiężonym sąsiadom.

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jest to dość prawdopodobne – przyznał.

\- Jest to pewne – poprawiła go. – Nilfgaard Cintrę straci. Pytanie tylko, czy na rzecz mnie czy Dijkstry. Dijkstra niestety jest potężny i przygotowany. Ja nie.

Obserwował ją chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Czemu miałbym ci pomóc, pani? – zapytał w końcu cicho. – Neutralność zawsze była dla Koviru priorytetem. Tylko neutralność gwarantuje bowiem wolny handel, a ten jest religią, którą wyznaje mój kraj. Czemu więc miałbym angażować się w konflikt Północy z Nilfgaardem? Co miałbym na tym zyskać? Co masz do zaoferowania w zamian?

\- Pominąwszy spłatę, naturalnie? – wyzywającym gestem poderwała głowę. – Neutralność Koviru jest piękną ideą, zakładając, że Dijkstra również tak uważa. Szczególnie, że historycznie Kovir to przecież wasal Redanii. Neutralność jest również łatwiejsza do utrzymania, gdy dostaw żywności do waszych spichlerzy i magazynów nie kontroluje cesarstwo... Czy nie były one przypadkiem mniej regularne ostatnimi czasy? – zmrużyła oczy, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Wy mi powiedzcie, królu: co Kovir może zyskać?

Z trudem zapanował nad twarzą. Sporo by dał, by poznać jej źródła informacji, co do których miał pewne niepotwierdzone i dość szalone teorie. Szczególnie, że ostatnie trzy lata spędziła przecież uganiając się za potworami.

\- Dużo wiesz, pani – powiedział cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się jedynie chłodno w odpowiedzi. Patrzył na nią, w pełni świadomy, że jej brawura jest częściowo pozą, że Cirilla dramatycznie potrzebuje sojuszy i umocnienia pozycji mając z jednej strony Nilfgaard, z drugiej podległą Dijkstrze Temerię. Ale wiedział też doskonale, że nie zniży się ona do sugestii czy propozycji, więc ruch należał do niego.

Przypomniał sobie, gdy matka po raz pierwszy powiedziała mu o planach względem jego i cintryjskiej księżniczki. Zareagował jak to zazwyczaj miał w zwyczaju: zrobił jej karczemną awanturę, po czym nie trzeźwiał przez trzy dni. Uważał wówczas małżeństwo z jakąś głupiutką gąską, wychowaną jedynie do rodzenia królewskich dzieci, za absolutnie niegodne jego, następcy kovirskiego tronu. Wtedy jeszcze myśl o obowiązkach, jakie się z jego rolą wiązały, nie zaprzątała zanadto jego królewskiej głowy.

Teraz naturalnie miał świadomość, że zawarcie małżeństwa w celu przypieczętowania takiego czy innego sojuszu jest w jego sytuacji jedynie kwestią czasu. Jedyne, co mógł, to mieć nadzieję, że najlepsza strategicznie kandydatka nie okaże się idiotką, lub co gorsza marionetką, za której sznurki będzie pociągał ktoś wpływowy.

Teraz, patrząc na Cirillę, która roztoczyła przed nim wizję zmiany mapy kontynentu i rzucenia wyzwania cesarstwu i Dijkstrze, która precyzyjnie i bezlitośnie wypunktowała największe bolączki jego kraju, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że może mówić o cholernym szczęściu. Cena uzyskania kontroli nad ujściem Jarugi i dostępu do cintryjskiego rolnictwa była bardzo niska w porównaniu z przyszłymi korzyściami. Co prawda Cirilla nie wydawała się być osobą, którą mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób kontrolować – ani on, ani nikt inny; ale jeśli mądrze to rozegrają, mógł to być dla nich obojga początek wielce owocnej współpracy. Fakt, że do tego wszystkiego była również piękną kobietą, zupełnie nie szkodził sprawie...

\- Dawno temu, gdy ty pani byłaś zwierzyną łowną, której szukała połowa Północy i część Południa, a ja głupim nastolatkiem rozmiłowanym w fisstechu, siły wyższe w osobach czarodziejek zamierzały nas ożenić – powiedział, obserwując ją czujnie, oczekując reakcji, ale nie skomentowała ani nie spuściła wzroku. – Uczyniłabyś mi olbrzymi zaszczyt, pani, gdybyś rozważyła tę propozycję, już bez udziału sił wyższych.

Milczała jeszcze chwilę, świdrując go szmaragdowym spojrzeniem.

\- Rozważę, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedziała w końcu poważnie. – Macie na to moje słowo. Najpierw jednak pozwólcie, że odzyskam imię i kraj, zanim zadecyduję o tego kraju przyszłości.

Skinął głową.

\- Sprawę pożyczki zostaw mi, pani. Zajmie mi to kilka dni. Jeśli chodzi zaś o najemników...

Podszedł do ściany i zwolnił ukryty mechanizm, który zastąpił nieco kiczowaty, ulubiony obraz batalistyczny jego ojca, olbrzymia mapą Północy.

\- Wolna Kompania w liczbie trzech i pół tysiąca stacjonuje pod Brugge. Ich mogę skierować do Cintry w każdej chwili. Mogę też wysłać dodatkowe kilka tysięcy wojska morzem, ale to zajmie ponad dwa tygodnie.

\- Dwa tygodnie na samo powstanie to za późno... – zamyśliła się na moment studiując mapę. – Ale jeśli przewrót się uda, będę potrzebowała dodatkowego wsparcia, by obstawić obie granice i nie pozwolić żadnej ze stron na wykorzystanie okazji.

\- Za późno? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Wybacz pani, ale sam powrót do Cintry zajmie ci przecież co najmniej tydzień.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Mam kilka niespodzianek w zanadrzu, z których moi przeciwnicy, mam nadzieję, nie w pełni zdają sobie sprawę.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez moment, ale nie rozwinęła myśli.

\- W takim razie może uda mi się zebrać jeszcze większą armię. Zaraz wystosuję odpowiednie rozkazy. Z kim ma się kontaktować mój wysłannik?

\- Z Damianem Longruff. Jest przywódcą lojalnej mi kompanii. – zamilkła na chwilę, wyraźnie kalkulując. – Polećcie proszę Wolnej Kompanii wyruszyć za trzy dni.

Skinął głową.

\- Jaki masz plan, pani?

\- Prosto stąd udaję się do Skellige. Moja lista przyjaciół jest dość krótka. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Królowa Meve zgodziła się wysłać około tysiąca jazdy i pół tysiąca kuszników. To, w połączeniu z cintryjskimi oddziałami i Wolną Kompanią powinno być wystarczające do zabezpieczenia północnej granicy. Chcę przejąć kontrolę nad Cintrą i zmusić namiestnika do współpracy. Przy obecnym rozkładzie sił to nasza jedyna szansa. Do tego musimy zdążyć zanim sytuacja w Nilfgaardzie się uspokoi, zanim stolica przyśle posiłki i nowego namiestnika. No i musimy zdążyć przed Dijkstrą.

\- Nie zatrzymuję cię w takim razie. Powodzenia. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwać będę wieści o koronacji.

Rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość. – Dygnęła ponownie, tym razem głębiej, z szacunkiem. Odwrócił się by wyjść ale gdy doszedł do drzwi odezwała się ponownie.

\- Królu...

\- Tak? – spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Ani słowa czarodziejom, w miarę możliwości. Dijkstra pomógł zorganizować ich ucieczkę z Novigradu. Nie wiem, komu pozostają lojalni.

\- Nie mogę nic obiecać – odpowiedział kwaśno. – Każdy mój krok jest czujnie obserwowany, choć postaram się puścić kilka fałszywych tropów. Ale...pani?

\- Tak?

\- Myślałem, że czarodziejki stoją po twojej stronie.

\- Jedynie niektóre – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – I jedynie jako jednostki. A chciałabym, by niektórzy gracze dowiedzieli się o moich ruchach po fakcie.

 ~”~

\- Jedenaście tysięcy. – Torren podał mu raporty. – Trzy tysiące z Mariboru, trzy z Dorian i pięć tysięcy z Gors Velen. Mogą być gotowi do wymarszu za tydzień, w Cintrze byliby za jakieś dwadzieścia dni.

Dijkstra skinął głową.

\- Znamy liczebność garnizonów?

\- Jakieś dwanaście tysięcy nilfgaardzkich oddziałów i trzy tysiące Błękitnych.

\- Błękitnych? – Dijkstra uśmiechnął się lekko. – To może znacznie ułatwić sprawę. Marszałek Vissegerd ma bardzo kontrowersyjne poglądy na temat linii Calanthe. To na razie wszystko.

Po wyjściu szefa wywiadu Dijkstra podpisał i rozesłał rozkazy po czym zamyślił się głęboko. Miał świadomość, że wysyłanie oddziałów do Cintry było sporym ryzykiem, osłabiającym ich pozycje, nie miał jednak wyjścia. Musiał zareagować, by nie obudzić się po szyję w gównie, z nową królową na drugim brzegu Jarugi. Co prawda nawet jeśli by nie zdążył, powinien był być w stanie dość niedelikatnie przekonać ją do złożenia mu lenna, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne. Starsza Krew, wnuczka tej diablicy Calanthe, córka Emhyra. Wychowanka Geralta i Yennefer. Z jakiej strony nie patrzeć, to nie była dobra kombinacja.

Znów spojrzał na mapę i zaklął cicho. To był naprawdę najmniej odpowiedni moment na rozpraszanie sił i angażowanie się w kolejny konflikt. Pozostawało pytanie, czy był to przypadek...

Rebelianci w Temerii byli upierdliwi jak zawsze, od zawsze, w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. Po zabiciu Roche i Talara partyzantka rozpadła się na mniejsze frakcje, które jednak nic nie straciły na zaciekłości, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie - i to pomimo tego, że już ładnych kilka lat upłynęło. Temeria wydawała się więc problemem niezależnym, nie wymagającym pomocy z zewnątrz, chyba, że finansowej - czego nie mógł ani wykluczyć, ani udowodnić, mimo rozlicznych prób. Rada natomiast...

Po śmierci psychopaty Radowida szlachta redańska euforycznie powitała powrót do normalności, brak stosów dla magów i nieludzi i głos rozsądku u władzy. Przynajmniej z początku. Po ogłoszeniu się kanclerzem był witany z otwartymi ramionami, choć zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że ten stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. I faktycznie, sielanka skończyła się już kilka miesięcy później. Jednak dopiero niedawno szlachta zaczęła być bardziej skuteczna w podważaniu jego decyzji i torpedowaniu jego planów; dotychczasowa irytująca jedynie upierdliwość Rady urosła do rangi faktycznego problemu jakieś dwa miesiące temu.

Ponownie przeczytał wiadomość o śmierci Emhyra. Problemy z Radą miał od dwóch miesięcy. Półtora miesiąca temu Nilfgaardczycy bezskutecznie szukali Ciri w Mariborze, co świadczyło o tym, że Emhyr nie porzucił swoich planów co do niej. Czy cesarz wiedział o spisku? Najprawdopodobniej. Dijkstrze z trudem przychodziło wyobrażenie sobie, by Emhyrowi coś umknęło. Mogła go jedynie zaskoczyć skala zdrady, chociaż nawet w to ciężko było uwierzyć, mimo dowodu, który trzymał w ręku. Czy cesarz chciał posadzić córkę na tronie zanim jego przeciwnicy wprowadzą swój plan w życie? Czy przygotowując do tego grunt, nie zadbał może przypadkiem, by Redania była w tym czasie zajęta czym innym...?

Wstał, podszedł do mapy i wpatrywał się w Cintrę, jakby tym sposobem mógł dać sobie więcej czasu, opóźnić bieg wydarzeń, które Lwiątko mogło już zapoczątkować.

 ~”~

Damian bez trudu znalazł opisany przez Alvara zaułek, w którym Cirilla wynajmowała pokoje. Wbiegł po schodach na piętro i wpadł do środka, zbyt podekscytowany, by pukać. Spodziewał się zastać królową, ale zamiast tego przywitało go spokojne, choć lekko zaskoczone, spojrzenie cyrulika znad książki.

\- Jej Wysokość...? – zaczął Damian niepewnie.

\- Ciri jest w Pont Vanis – Regis odłożył książkę i spojrzał na niego lekko kpiąco. – Wyświadczę ci przysługę i nie przekażę jej, jak ją zatytułowałeś.

\- Mogę się domyśleć jej reakcji – uśmiechnął się Damian. - Dobre wieści. Cztery z jedenastu nadgranicznych garnizonów obsadzone są Błękitnymi. - Gdy Regis uniósł jedynie brwi pytająco, westchnął niecierpliwie. – Oddział Błękitnych to cintryjscy uciekinierzy, fanatycznie wierni, którzy walczyli w Temerii, dopóki nie przeszli na stronę Nilfgaardu po ślubie cesarza. Jeśli Cirilla zdoła ich przekonać...

\- To faktycznie dobre wieści - cyrulik skinął głową. – Przekażę je jej, gdy tylko wróci. – podniósł głowę, jakby nasłuchując. – Albo sam jej to możesz przekazać.

Powietrze w pokoju zatrzeszczało, rozbłysło światło i Damian miał wrażenie, jakby rzeczywistość pękła nagle, po czym jego zdumionym oczom ukazała się Cirilla.

\- Damian? – spytała zaskoczona na jego widok. – Co cię sprowadza?

\- Za moment – przerwał jej Regis. Kapitan spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zdumienia i oburzenia, ale Cirilla uśmiechnęła się jedynie. – Co ustaliłaś?

\- Cerys wyśle nam półtora tysiąca ludzi. Powinni tu dotrzeć za niecały tydzień – odpowiedziała. – Dodatkowo trzy i pół tysiąca Wolnej Kompanii stacjonuje pod Brenną, ci wyruszą za cztery dni. Dalsze posiłki z Koviru dotrą później.

\- A reszta? – spytał Regis cicho.

\- Zgodnie z przewidywaniami – skrzywiła się lekko w odpowiedzi. – Ale nie dałam jeszcze wiążącej odpowiedzi.

Damian obserwował ich oboje, bezskutecznie usiłując zorientować się w temacie rozmowy, gdy Cirilla odwróciła się do niego.

\- Jakie masz wiadomości?

\- Mamy potencjalnie silnych sprzymierzeńców na granicy, pani. Jedyny problem to ich przekonać.

\- Czemu problem? – spytała.

\- To uciekinierzy z Cintry, którzy zdezerterowali do Temerii, dopóki nie przeszli na stronę Nilfgaardu po cesarskim ślubie. Fanatyczni patrioci, którzy już dwukrotnie opłakiwali twoją śmierć. Ich dowódcą jest Vissegerd. Może nie przyjąć wieści, które przynosimy, zbyt entuzjastycznie.

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Vissegerd? Marszałek mojej babki?

\- Nie kto inny.

\- Mamy tam kogoś zaufanego?

\- Ebo wspominał, że ma przyjaciela, który służy w jednym z ich oddziałów.

\- Doskonale. Jak tylko Ebo będzie mógł nam towarzyszyć, ruszamy. - Cirilla zamilkła na moment, po czym odwróciła się do Regisa. - Nie miałbyś ochoty na przejażdżkę? Mam wrażenie, że będę cię tam potrzebować.

 ~”~

_”Negocjacje z królową Meve, Tankredem Thyssenem i Cerys an Craite Cirilla wzięła na siebie, ich przebieg zatem nie był nam znany, a jedynie ich rezultaty: słynni lyrijscy kusznicy i kawaleria w liczbie półtora tysiąca, Wolna Kompania spod Brenny i kilkanaście okrętów ze Skellige._  
_Mimo zdobycia wsparcia kwestią otwartą nadal pozostawała konieczność zabezpieczenia granicy; trzy i pół tysiąca żołnierzy Wolnej Kompanii nie stanowiło wystarczającej przeciwwagi dla sił Nifgaardu stacjonujących nad Jarugą. Na szczęście dla nas wszystkich okazało się, że przydział do granicznych garnizonów dostały chorągwie Błękitnych pod dowództwem marszałka Vissegerda. Ten zaś, gdy przekonał się, że powrót Cirilli jest faktem, nie zaś kolejną maskaradą, natychmiast zadeklarował wszelką pomoc.”_

 ~”~

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – warknął Vissegerd, jego twarz w kolorze głębokiej purpury.

\- Nie pamiętacie mnie, Vissegerd? – spytała Ciri z cichym wyzwaniem w głosie. – Bo ja was i owszem. To wy zdaje się doradzaliście królowej Calanthe, by zaraz po moim urodzeniu wysłać nas na Skellige...

\- Niemożliwe – sapnął marszałek, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej, choć Regisowi wydawało się to niemożliwe. - To jakiś pieprzony żart! Albo spisek!

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie marszałku – parsknęła tonem, który, jak zauważył wampir z lekkim rozbawieniem, dobitnie przeczył jej słowom. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dwukrotnie was okłamano. Raz, gdy po rzezi ogłoszono, że zginęłam. Drugi raz, gdy Emhyr wykorzystał fakt, że podstawiono mu fałszywą Cirillę i oszukał wszystkich, sadzając ją na tronie. Doprawdy przykro mi, że powodowani wiernością i patriotyzmem, przyjęliście ofertę nilfgaardzkiej amnestii...

\- Patriotyzm! - wybuchnął Vissegerd. – Królowa Cintry wróciła na tron a my wróciliśmy do kraju! Bo my, w przeciwieństwie do królowej, wiedzieliśmy, co należy robić! Nawet za cenę życia czy honoru! Ale jak spodziewać się honoru czy odwagi po mieszance skalanej krwi i przybłędy!

Regis obserwował, jak z oczu Ciri sypnęły iskry i zastanawiał się, kiedy powinien zainterweniować. Zdecydował się jednak poczekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń; póki co Ciri wydawała się mieć sytuację pod, wściekłą co prawda, ale kontrolą.

\- Po kim? – wycedziła.

\- Słyszałaś przecież – warknął marszałek. - Marionetka Emhyra, która zdradziła kraj żeby uratować własną skórę! Bękart, który nigdy nie powinien był zasiąść na tronie!

\- Tu się zgadzamy – rzuciła z furią. – Ale uważałabym na słowa. Obrażacie cesarza, któremu przecież przysięgaliście wierność!

\- Co takiego? – zmarszczył brwi, oddychając ciężko.

\- Jestem córką Pavetty i Emhyra – syknęła. - Z której strony więc nie spojrzeć, jesteś mi winien posłuszeństwo.

Vissegerd cofnął się niczym uderzony w twarz.

\- Niemożliwe – sapnął. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś i kto cię przysłał, ale to, co mówisz, jest niemożliwe. Cesarz poślubił...

\- Cesarz był chory z ambicji i żądzy zemsty – przerwała mu w pół słowa.

\- Nie wierzę ci – powtórzył z wściekłością – To nie może być prawda.

Ciri niecierpliwie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu. Redańska armia maszeruje na Cintrę; jak zamierzasz ich powstrzymać?

\- Co takiego?

\- Dijkstra chce przejąć kontrolę nad krajem, musimy zdążyć przed nim – odparła, wyraźnie usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. – Za trzy dni w Cintrze wybuchnie powstanie Zamierzasz mi pomóc, czy stanąć mi na drodze?

\- Jak śmiesz! – wybuchł ponownie marszałek. - Kim jesteś, że masz czelność decydować o Cintrze?!

\- Dobrze wiesz, kim. Jestem też kimś, kto ma szanse odzyskać kraj – odparła lodowato. – Wolna Kompania, oraz posiłki z Lyrii i Skellige będą tutaj za trzy dni. Możesz stanąć po mojej stronie i wtedy może zapomnę o tym, co tu usłyszałam. Może. Albo możesz stanąć po stronie Nilfgaardu. Tylko wówczas radziłabym ci modlić się żarliwie do dowolnych bóstw o moją przegraną. Bo jeśli wygram... Wtedy cię znajdę, Vissegerd. – milczała przez chwilę, świdrując go spojrzeniem. - Masz trzy dni na przemyślenia. Na decyzję, po której tym razem stronie się opowiesz.

Vissegerd oddychał głęboko, a jego twarz znów zmieniała kolory. Byłoby to komiczne, gdyby ich sytuacja nie była tak poważna.

\- Ciekaw jestem, panie marszałku, jak zamierzacie wytłumaczyć żołnierzom, że mają nie dołączać do Wolnej Kompanii, gdy ta na ich oczach zacznie wyzwalać ich kraj. – Regis postanowił wykorzystać moment, gdy żadne z adwersarzy nie krzyczało, by wtrącić się w końcu do rozmowy.

Vissegerd spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.

\- To nadal moje wojsko – powiedział cicho, nie próbując nawet ukryć groźby.

Regis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – odparł łagodnie. - Wszyscy chcą odzyskać kraj i spłacić dług zaciągnięty przez przyjęcie nilfgaardzkiej amnestii. Zakładam panie marszałku, że taki jest również pana cel...? Jeśli tak, to sytuacja daje nam na to niepowtarzalną szansż.

\- Trzy dni, Vissegerd – wpadła mu w słowo Ciri. – Masz trzy dni.

 ~”~

\- Nie wierzy mi?

\- Raczej panicznie boi się, że mówisz prawdę.

\- Te jego słowa o skalanej krwi... Naprawdę aż tak mnie nienawidzi?

\- Ciebie. Świata. Okoliczności. Siebie.

\- Cóż... Trudno. Będę się tym martwiła później. Póki co wracamy do planu opanowania stolicy.

 ~”~

_„Na naradach wojskowych z dowódcami wszystkich pomagających nam stron obecni byli Damian i Fabian, najwyżsi rangą spośród nas. Uzgodniono, że powstanie rozpocznie się o północy, gdy tylko statki Skelligijczyków dotrą do miasta. Wolna Kompania miała przekroczyć Jarugę o świcie następnego dnia po czym podzielić się i ruszyć w przeciwległych kierunkach wzdłuż granicy, opanowując po drodze nilfgaardzkie garnizony. Część, która ruszała na wschód, miała spotkać się z oddziałami z Lyrii, atakującymi od strony Sodden, podczas gdy druga część posuwała się w kierunku stolicy._

_Nam, zgromadzonym w Cintrze, pozostało jedynie czekanie – na wojaków ze Skellige, na sygnał; trzydniowe, pełne napięcia czekanie, wypełnione niepewnością, czujnością i milczeniem. Trzydniowe oczekiwanie, które wydało się wiecznością.”_

 ~”~

\- Ciri...?

Odwróciła się do niego.

\- To cisza tuż przed uderzeniem pioruna – powiedziała zmienionym głosem. - Statki Skelligijczyków wpłyną do portu lada moment – nabrała powietrze i wypuściła je powoli. – To się dzieje naprawdę.

\- Jaskółko – ujął ją za dłonie - Dasz sobie radę.

\- Skąd ta pewność, wampirze? – spytała cicho, odwracając wzrok. – Skąd ta pewność, że nie prowadzę nas wszystkich na zgubę, że nie okażę się po raz kolejny wyrokiem śmierci dla tych, którzy mi towarzyszą?

Doskonałe pytanie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, pomyślał, rejestrując jednocześnie jej myśli i wątpliwości, jej zmarszczone brwi i usta, zaciśnięte w bolesnym grymasie. Bał się o nią przecież, potwornie. Lęk, że jednak jej się nie uda, że zginie, a on nie będzie mógł nic dla niej zrobić, wręcz go paraliżował.

Ale jednocześnie gdzieś głęboko miał cichą pewność, że Ciri wyjdzie z tej próby zwycięsko. Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się u niego ta wiara w nią, w jej decyzje, jej instynkt i rozsądek; skąd to przekonanie, że Nilfgaard nie zdoła zniszczyć jej i wszystkich jej nadziei i planów.

Obserwował ją dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Dziecko Starszej Krwi. Córka cesarza. Wiedźminka. Pani Miejsc i Czasów. Królowa Cintry. Tak wiele ról, tyle różnych jej wcieleń, przez pryzmat których postrzegali ją inni. A on? Kim ona w zasadzie dla niego była?

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to twoje przeznaczenie, że domaga się tego twoja krew – odpowiedział wreszcie cicho, patrząc jak wykrzywia brzydko usta. – Ale to tylko niewielka część prawdy. A reszta tej prawdy... Zapracowałaś na to, Jaskółko. Wszystkie twoje decyzje, potknięcia, wszystkie twoje wybory doprowadziły cię tu i teraz, dały ci narzędzia i siłę, żeby zrobić to, co uważasz za słuszne. A ja wierzę, że podejmujesz właściwą decyzję. I wierzę, że ci się uda.

Potrząsnęła głową i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

\- Dziękuję, wampirze. Nawet nie wiesz... – wyczuł jej uśmiech. – Wiesz.

Objął ją i przytulił, a wokół nich płynęły powoli ostatnie minuty ciszy. Wyczuł, że Ciri uspokoiła się nieco, choć z różnych względów nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o sobie; żadne z nich jednak nie dążyło do przerwania kontaktu.

Nagle rozległ się dzwon na wieży portowej, wybijający północ. Ciri odsunęła się od niego, niedawne wątpliwości zastąpione cichą, skupioną determinacją. Ponownie uścisnął jej dłonie.

\- Idź, Wasza Wysokość. Będę w pobliżu, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Skinęła głową bez słowa i zniknęła w rozbłysku światła.


End file.
